Sekaisin
by SahPa
Summary: "Aino...Minun pitäisi kertoa sinulle jotakin. Minä olen homo." "Berwald, minunkin pitäisi tunnustaa sinulle muutama asia. Minä olen mies." / Rikollisuutta, valheita, poliiseja ja hieman rakkautta niin saadaan asiat mukavasti sekaisin!/ SuFin, PrusHun ym.
1. Se mistä aloitetaan

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Hahmojen nimistä sen verran, että: **Tanska**: _Abel Densen, eli Den_. **Hollanti:** _Tim Govert_ (Govert oli etunimi ehdotus, mutta minusta se kuulostaa tarpeeksi sukunimeltäkin...:D)

**Varoitus**: saattaa mennä sekavaksi ennen pitkää. (Hahmoja ja parituksia tulee lisää.)

* * *

Sekaisin

* * *

_"Aino... Minun pitäisi kertoa sinulle jotakin. Minä en yleensä - tai aiemmin - tai siis... Minä pidän miehistä. Olen homo."_

_"Öh, tuota, Berwald, minunkin pitäisi tunnustaa sinulle muutama asia... En kyllä saisi, mutta en voi enää... Tuota ensinnäkin, minä olen mies."_

_

* * *

_

Lyhyt vaaleahiuksinen nuori mies istui rennosti sohvalla kirja kädessään. Myös edessä oleva televisio oli auki, mutta mies ei tuntunut keskittyvän siihen, eikä myöskään sen enempää edessään olevaan kirjaan. Kuten tavallista, Tino Väinämöisen ajatukset olivat aivan jossain muualla kuin siinä huoneessa.

Yllättäen nuori ruskeahiuksinen nainen ilmestyi huoneeseen ja istuutui polvilleen Tinon eteen. Hän tuijotti miestä suurilla vihreillä silmillään kunnes sai tämän huomion. Tino tunsi tuon katseen. Hän osasi itse tehdä samanlaisen - kaipa se oli jonkin sortin sukuvika.

"Ei missään nimessä", Tino kielsi jyrkästi.

"Mitä? Et sinä edes tiedä vielä, mitä haluan", nainen sanoi esittäen viatonta.

"Elizaveta, sinun haluamisesi johtavat aina johonkin kamalaan tilanteeseen tai -"

"Minä pyydän", Elizaveta keskeytti, "pyydän, anelen, teen mitä tahansa!"

Tino katsoi hetken Elizavetia suoraan silmiin ja havaitsi pian, että asian oli todellakin oltava tärkeä.

"Sinä tiedät, ettei täällä ole montaa kehen voi luottaa... Oikeastaan vain sinä ja Eduard, _minun pienet serkkuni_, olette täysin luotettavia", Elizaveta jatkoi aneluaan, "mutta en usko, että Eduard pystyisi auttamaan tässä..."

Elizaveta painoi katseensa polviinsa ja Tino huokaisi luovutuksen merkiksi.

"Jos se todellakin on noin tärkeää. Mitä minun pitää tehdä?"

Elizavetan katse syöksähti ylöspäin ja hänen silmänsä kirkastuivat niin, että niistä saattaisi minä hetkenä hyvänsä alkaa vuotaa kyyneliä.

"Kiitos, Tino! Kiitos!" nuori nainen hihkaisi ja syöksähti halaamaan serkkuaan.

Tino taputti halaajansa selkää kömpelösti ja katui jo valmiiksi sitä, että oli suostunut. Elizavetan käytös ei luvannut hyvää.

"No, mitä minun pitää tehdä?" Tino toisti kysymyksen.

Elizaveta irrottautui Tinosta ja nousi seisomaan. Hän mietti hetken, miten selittäisi asiansa.

"Ivan antoi minulle yhden tehtävän", Elizaveta aloitti ja alkoi samalla kävellä edestakaisin sohvan edessä, "mutta samanaikaisesti aukesi yksi toinenkin tehtävä, joka minun oli pakko saada."

Tino tuijotti edessään ravaavaa naista hieman ihmeissään. Kukaan ei koskaan halunnut tehtäviä, joten asiassa piti olla jotakin muutakin.

"Ivan lupasi, että saan hoitaa sen, jos löydän toiselle tehtävälleni tuuraajan... Luulen, että hän oli melko varma, ettei kukaan suostuisi..." Elizaveta lopetti pohdiskelevaan sävyyn.

"Mitä nämä tehtävät koskevat?" Tino kysyi hieman varuillaan.

"Oh, ei mitään kovin ihmeellistä, tavallista vakoilua ja sellaista."

"Miksi sinä haluat sitä toista niin paljon?"

Elizaveta pysähtyi. Hän oli hetken hiljaa, kunnes vastasi katse maassa:

"Minulla olisi mahdollisuus tavata yksi henkilö, jonka joskus tunsin..."

Tino ei vastannut mitään. Hän ymmärsi.

"Mitä se toinen tehtävä sitten koskee?" Tino kysyi lopulta tehtävästä, johon oli lupautunut.

"Sinun pitäisi ottaa yhteyttä yhteen poliisiin ja selvittää, kuinka paljon hän tietää meistä", Elizaveta vastasi, mutta Tino aisti, että nainen jätti vielä jotakin kertomatta.

"Liittyykö siihen jotain muuta?" Tino kysyi kulmat hieman koholla.

Elizaveta vältteli Tinon katsetta.

"No, tavallaan... Tähän poliisiin on otettu jo yhteyttä ja kerrottu, että erään henkilön edustaja tulee tapamaan häntä ja..."

"Ja?"

"Tämän edustaja pitäisi olla nainen."

"Enhän minä sitten voi ottaa tätä tehtävää."

He olivat hetken hiljaa. Tino katsoi Elizavetaa ja tunnisti jälleen tämän katseen.

"Ei! Ehei, ei missään nimessä!" Tino panikoi.

"Tino, sinä lupasit!" Elizaveta syöksähti istumaan sohvalle miehen viereen, "minä kyllä yritin saada Ivania joustamaan niin, että alkuperäistä suunnitelmaa olisi vaihdettu niin, että edustaja olisikin ollut mies... Mutta hän ei suostunut, vaan sanoi, että juttuun ei saa tulla mitään epäilyttävää. He voisivat kuulemma ihmetellä, miksi edustaja onkin yhtäkkiä mies vaikka sen piti olla nainen. Tai siis, en minä nähnyt asiassa mitään ongelmaa, mutta sinä tiedät Ivanin... Hän vain... Ole kiltti, Tino."

Tino oli hetken hiljaa, mutta ei jaksanut kauaa Elizavetan malttamatonta olemusta vieressään. Suurin tekijä kuitenkin varmaan oli, että asia todellakin oli tärkeä Elizavetalle.

"Hyvä on, minä suostun."

* * *

Pitkä silmälasipäinen mies avasi kerrostalon pääoven näppäiltyään tunnuskoodin. Hän käveli käytävää pitkin ja tervehti kohteliaasti vastaantulevaa naapuria, joka vaikutti hieman säikyltä nähdessään miehen. Silmälasipäinen mies ei kuitenkaan tuntunut edes huomaavan tätä, sillä hän oli tottunut siihen, että häntä aristeltiin. Ehkä se johtui hänen pituudestaan. Tai sitten hänen kylmästä katseestaan.

Mies jatkoi käytävää eteenpäin kunnes tuli hissin luo. Pitkä mies kuitenkin päätti kävellä portaita pitkin hissin sijaan. Joten mies käveli hiljaisia portaikkoja neljänteen kerrokseen, joka oli rakennuksen toisiksi ylin. Hän saapui oven eteen, jonka postiluukussa luki _Oxenstierna_, ja avasi oven avaimillaan.

Asunto oli melko tilava, vaikka siinä olikin vain kaksi makuuhuonetta, olohuone, keittiö ja kylpyhuone. Se oli sisustettu tyylikkäästi ja selkeästi, eikä missään näkynyt sotkua tai edes pölyä.

Pitkä mies astui sisään ja ripusti avaimet pieneen niille tarkoitettuun naulakkoon. Sitten hän nosti postit lattialta. Jokainen kirje oli hänelle, Berwald Oxenstiernalle. Ne olivat enimmikseen laskuja, mutta löytyi välistä jokunen mainoskin. Berwald laski kirjeet eteisen pöydälle ja riisui takkinsa. Sitten hän vei aseensa lukittavaan kaappiin.

Mies ehti olemaan hetken yksin asunnossaan, mutta pian ovi aukesi ja sisään astui noin 12-vuotias poika.

"Mooi!" poika huusi ja viskoi kenkänsä jalastaan ja jätti takkinsa sotkuisesti naulaan roikkumaan. Jollain tavalla pojan läsnäolo toi asuntoon eloa.

Berwald tervehti takaisin äännellä, joka kuulosti enemmän murahdukselta ja jatkoi kahvinsa juontia. Poika tuli myös keittiöön.

"Miten sinä olet jo kotona?" poika kysyi ja otti leipää.

"Sain hommat hoidettua ajoissa", Berwald vastasi.

"Ai, pidätitkö ketään?"

"En."

Ja sitten he söivät leipää yhdessä hiljaisuudessa. Heissä oli paljon yhtäläisyyksiä, kuten vaaleat hiukset ja siniset silmät. Poika asui Berwaldin luona ja naapurit luultavasti luulivat heitä isäksi ja pojaksi. Tavallaan he olivatkin, mutteivät kuitenkaan biologisesti. Eivätkä edes laillisesti, sillä Berwald ei ollut adoptoinut poikaa. Hän oli tavallaan jonkinlainen sijaisisä.

"Peter", Berwald sanoi, "minulla saattaa mennä töissä hieman myöhempään nyt jonkin aikaa."

"Ai, selvä", Peteriksi kutsuttu poika vastasi, "minä menen tekemään läksyt."

Berwald nyökkäsi ja Peter lähti keittiöstä, tuskin oikeasti kuitenkaan läksyjä tekemään.

Monet Berwaldin tuttavista olivat ihmetelleet, miksi nuori mies haluaisi ottaa hankalassa kasvuiässä olevan pojan hoitoonsa, mutta Berwald ei ollut kertaakaan katunut valintaansa. Hän oli yksinäinen. Hän kaipasi rakkautta, mutta ei ollut koskaan ollut rakastunut. Toki hän oli tapaillut joitakin ihmisiä ja oli hänellä takanaan pari vakavampaakin suhdetta, mutta niistä oli puuttunut aina jotakin. Lopulta Berwald oli päättänyt lopettaa etsimisen ja ottaa Peterin seurakseen. Ehkä jonakin päivänä, kun sitä vähiten odottaisi, hän tapaisi jonkun, joka saisi hänet tuntemaan.

* * *

Lähellä kaupungin keskustaa eräällä pienellä sivukujalla oli kahvila nimeltänsä _Ruusu_. Pienen kahvilan omistivat Francis Bonnefoy (kahvilan nimen antaja) sekä Antonio Fernandez Carriedo - molemmat tunnettuja intohimoisesta verestään.

Gilbert Beilschmidt astui sisälle pieneen kahvilaan.

"Olemme jo sulkeneet", Francis huikkasi samalla, kun pyyhki pöytiä.

"Se olen minä", Gilbert ilmoitti.

"Otatko kahvia, Gil?" Antonio ilmestyi keittiön puolelta kahvipannu kädessään.

"Joo, kiitti", Gilbert sanoi ja istuutui lähimpään pöytään.

"Noh noh, mikäs meidän pikku Giliä vaivaa?" Francis kysyi kun hän huomasi Gilbertin poissaolevan katseen.

"Niin, Gil. Sinä olet käyttäytynyt jotenkin oudosti lähiaikoina", Antonio huomautti ja ojensi kahvin Gilbertin eteen.

Gilbert huokaisi ehkä hieman suurieleisesti ja joi kulauksen kahvia.

"Minä näin taas sitä unta", Gilbert myönsi lopulta.

Antonio ja Francis katsahtivat toisiinsa.

"Siitä ruskeahiuksisesta naisesta?" Francis varmisti.

"Niin."

"Josta sinä olet nähnyt unta aiemminkin?" Antonio kysyi.

"Niin."

"Se, jolla on vihreät silmät?"

"Niin."

"Ja maailman ihanin hymy?"

"Niin."

"Gilbert, sinä olet rakastunut!" Francis hihkaisi ja halasi ystäväänsä pikaisesti.

"Frans, häntä ei ole edes olemassa", Gilbert mumisi hieman kiusaantuneena.

"No, höpsis, totta kai on! Meidän täytyy vain löytää hänet", Francis sanoi iskien silmää., "vai mitä, Antonio?"

"Totta, kyllä me vielä sinun unelmatyttösi löydämme, Gil", Antonio myönsi.

Gilbertin teki mieli läpsäistä itseään otsaan. Miksi hänen pitikään mennä kertomaan unistaan näille kahdelle?

"Kättä päälle, Antonio!" Francis sanoi pelottavan innostuneella äännellä ja hän ja Antonio löivät kättä.

* * *

Pitkä vaaleahiuksinen mies avasi kerrostalon pääoven. Se ei ollut lukittu. Hän käveli käytävää pitkin eikä tervehtinyt vastaan kävelevää naapuriaan, joka tuntui ohittavan miehen niin kaukaa kuin mahdollista. Mies käveli hissin luo ja painoi nappia. Kuului hieman räminää, kun vanha hissi laskeutui pari kerrosta. Pitkä mies astui ahtaaseen hissiin ja painoi nappia, jossa oli numero seitsemän. Hissi lähti rämisten ylimpään kerrokseen. Tultuaan ulos hissistä hän käveli oven eteen, jonka postiluukussa luki _Densen & Govert. _Mies laittoi kätensä taskuun, mutta tajusi unohtaneensa avaimen. Hän rämäytti ovikelloa. Ei vastausta. Hän kokeili uudestaan. Ei vastausta. Hän hakkasi ovea kevyesti. Ei vastausta.

"Hemmetti..." mies mumisi, "TIM! Tule avaamaan!"

Hän kolisutti ovea vielä hetken, kunnes se aukesi. Oven takaa kurkkasi mies, jolla oli piikikkäät vaaleanruskeat hiukset sekä meripihkan väriset silmät. Tarkemmin katsottuna miehen katse harotti pahasti.

"Ai, se olet sinä, Den", Timiksi kutsuttu mies sanoi huojentuneena.

"No, kuka muukaan?" Den pyöräytti silmiään ja astui sisään.

"Ei sitä koskaan tiedä", Tim vastasi ja imaisi sätkäänsä, joka tuskin oli vain tupakkaa.

Den heitti takin ja kengät eteisen lattialle ja meni olohuoneeseen. Asunto oli pieni kolmio, jossa oli sotkuista ja epäjärjestelmällistä. Ainoa siisti paikka asunnossa oli parveke, jossa Tim piti omaa pienoispuutarhaansa. Puutarha oli Timin ainoa ylpeyden aihe, ja jopa vastapäisen talon mummot kadehtivat sitä. Naapurit eivät kuitenkaan tainneet olla tietoisia siitä, että kukkaset ja muut koristekasvit eivät olleet ainoita kasveja, joita Tim puutarhassaan kasvatti.

Myös Den kääri sätkän ja alkoi polttaa sitä. Hän tuntui rentoutuvan silmissä.

"Vaikutat jäykältä, oliko jotain ihmeellistä töissä?" Tim kysyi ja istuutui Denin viereen sohvalle.

"Näh, samaa paskaa", Den sanoi välinpitämättömästi ja puhalsi savua.

"Haha hahaa", Tim alkoi yllättäen kikattaa hervottomasti, "mieti, että työskentelet aivan huumepoliisien nenän alla!"

Den hymähti ja virnisti.

"Huoltomiehenä ei minua siellä paljon huomioida."

"Niin niin, mutta on siinä meilläkin poliisit", Tim ei saanut naurukohtaustaan loppumaan.

Den huokaisi. Näin kävi aina jos Tim oli polttanut liikaa. Den oli käskenyt kämppistään sekoittamaan kannabista tupakkaan, eikä polttamaan sitä pelkkänään. Lopulta Den jätti kikattavan Timin huomioimatta ja avasi television.

* * *

Joten, tässä oli tämän ficin alkuasetelma (odottapaakas kunhan nämä pääsevät törmäilemään toisiinsa hehe). Vähän hahmoista ja taustoista, mutta ei tässä vielä kaikki ilmestyneet hahmot vielä tulleet.

Kiitos niille, jotka mahdollisesti tänne saakka lukivat:)


	2. Se missä alkaa tapahtua

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

**Huom. -** Elizaveta, Tino ja Eduard ovat serkuksia - perustuen siihen, että unkari, suomi ja viro kuuluvat Suomalais-ugrilaisiin kieliin (piti sanoa tästä jo viime luvussa, mutta unohtui...).

**- **Nimettömien maiden nimiä: **Islanti ja Norja**: _Emil ja Bjørn Lukas Bondevik_. **Seychellit**: _Chelle_. **Liechtenstein**: _Lili_

**- **Lisää höpinää tästä ficistä luvun lopussa:)

_(- kursivoidut jutut alussa ovat otteita tulevasta, ihan näin btw.)_

* * *

_"Nor, ehkä sinun pitäisi nyt keskittyä vain itseesi. Olet yksin vastuussa jonkinlaisesta persoonallisuushäiriöstä kärsivästä pikkuveljestäsi ja lisäksi huumepoliisi, joka on rakastunut narkkariin!" _

_

* * *

_

Kello oli hieman yli seitsemän, kun erään kerrostaloasunnon ovi avautui. Oven postiluukussa luki _Bondevik_, ja ovesta astuvan vaaleahiuksisen miehen nimi oli Bjørn Lukas Bondevik, mutta jostain syystä häntä kutsuttiin yleensä vain Noriksi. Ehkä siksi, että hänen etunimensä lausuminen oli tuottanut lapsena monille päiväkoti- ja koulutovereille ongelmia.

Nor ei näyttänyt iloiselta sulkiessaan oven takanaan ja kävellessään hissille, mutta ei hän näyttänyt vihaiselta tai surulliseltakaan. Sana ilmeetön kuvasi parhaiten hänen kasvojaan sillä hetkellä - ja oikeastaan lähes aina jokaisena muunakin hetkenä.

Nor painoi hissinappia ja odotti sen nousua viidenteen kerrokseen. Hissi tuli ja mies astui sisään. Hän painoi K-nappia päästäkseen kellarikerrokseen, jossa hänen autonsa oli parkkeerattuna halliin. Tultuaan kellariin Nor käveli autonsa luo, käynnisti sen ja ajoi työpaikalleen.

Työpaikalla Nor käveli aulan poikki hisseille. Hissien luona hän näki talon huoltomiehen. Tämä oli pitkä ja vaaleahiuksinen mies, johon juuri kukaan ei tuntunut kiinnittävän huomiota, sillä hänen työnsä ei liittynyt mitenkään muiden rakennuksessa työskentelevien työhön.

Jostain syystä Nor ja tämä huoltomies kuitenkin vaihtoivat katseita joka aamu. Nor ei ollut koskaan puhunut miehelle. Hän ei tiennyt miehen nimeä eikä mitään muutakaan tästä, mutta silti joka aamu hän soi miehelle yhden katseen. Se ei ollut ystävällinen eikä vihamielinen katse. Se oli vain katse. Jos he sattuivat törmäämään toisiinsa uudestaan vielä iltapäivällä, he eivät vilkaissetkaan toisiinsa. Nor ei edes muistanut, milloin ja miten tämä joka-aamuinen rutiini oli saanut alkunsa.

Nor kulki hissille ja katsahti huoltomiestä, joka katsoi häntä takaisin. Kummankaan katseessa ei ollut mitään tulkittavaa. Nor käänsi katseen hisseihin ja astui niistä yhteen. Huoltomies jäi sulkeutuvien hissiovien taakse.

* * *

Tino tuijotti itseään peilistä. Hän ei tiennyt, olisiko hänen pitänyt itkeä vai nauraa. Häntä hävetti myöntää, muta peruukki ja kevyt meikki olivat tehneet tehtävänsä: hän näytti aivan naiselta. Ei edes drag queenilta vaan ihan oikeasti naiselta. Tino puristi hieman päätään itsekseen tälle hulluudelle. Tämä tulisi olemaan kova koetus hänen miehisyydelleen.

"Tino, oletko sinä valmis?" Elizaveta huhuili ja koputti Tinon huoneen ovea.

"Valmista on, tule sisään vain", Tino sanoi ja laittoi vielä Elizavetan antaman kaulakorun kaulaansa.

"Vau, Tino - vai pitäisikö minun sanoa Aino? Sinä näytät aivan naiselta!" Elizaveta hihkaisi avatessaan oven ja nähdessään Tinon.

Tino kohotti hieman kulmiaan ja päätti jättää vastaamatta.

"Kukaan muu ei sitten saa tietää tästä", Tino varmisti. Ei vain siksi, että hän halusi suojella miehisyyttään, mutta jottei asia kantautuisi Ivanin korviin. Hänellä oli outo tunne, ettei Ivan välttämättä pitäisi tästä...

"Ei tietenkään", Elizaveta rauhoitteli, "vain sinä ja minä tiedämme tästä."

"Minulla on vain kolme viikkoa aikaa hoitaa tämä tehtävä..." Tino huokaisi ja raapi niskaansa peruukin alta: se kutitti hieman.

"Mitä silloin tapahtuu?" Elizaveta kysyi ja kävi muita tuomiaan valepukuja läpi.

"Ivan tulee takaisin", Tino vastasi.

"Niin pian, vastahan hän lähti?" Elizavetalle tieto tuntui tulevan hieman yllätyksenä.

"Niin, mutta hän sanoi viipyvänsä vain noin kuukauden..."

"Hän kertoi sinulle?"

"Niin."

"Ai."

Elizaveta jätti aiheen sikseen. Hän ei halunnut tietää Ivanin ja Tinon väleistä sen tarkemmin - eiväthän ne hänelle kuuluneet. Oli vain parempi pitää huolta omista suhteitaan Ivaniin, kuin puuttua muiden vastaaviin.

"Joten, missä ja milloin minun on määrä tavata tämä poliisi?" Tino kysyi, kun hän huomasi Elizavetan hieman kiusaantuneen äskeisestä aiheesta.

"Oh, niin. Teille on sovittu tapaaminen tänään kuuden aikaan Ruusu-nimisessä kahvilassa", Elizaveta selosti, "tiedätkö paikan?"

Tino nyökkäsi: "Luulen niin. Olen kulkenut ohi, mutten koskaan vieraillut..."

"Selvä. Ja muuten", Elizaveta aloitti ja heilautti yllättäen ruskeaa lyhyiden hiusten mallista peruukkia, "älä ihmettele, jos näet minut tämä päässä poliisiasemalla - sinä et ole ainoa, joka joutuu tekemään sukupuolenvaihdoksen."

Elizaveta virnisti ja pisti peruukin päähänsä. Tino ei voinut olla nauramatta - Elizaveta muistutti hyvin paljon nuorta poikaa. Yhtä paljon, kuin Tino muistutti nuorta naista.

Ehkä se oli sukuvika.

* * *

Lukion pakollinen kurssi kirjallisuudesta jakoi mielipiteitä. Artur Kirklandille, kurssin opettajalle, se oli yksi mielekkäimmistä kursseista. Oppilaiden kesken kurssin suosio vaihteli; ne jotka pitivät kirjallisuudesta ja kirjoittamisesta olivat innoissaan, ja ne jotka inhosivat lukemista, eivät välttämättä olleet aivan niin innoissaan.

"Raivis", Arthur sanoi ja sai nuoren ruskeahiuksisen pojan värähtämään hieman, "voisitko lukea sitaatin sivulta 54?"

Raivis nyökkäsi hyvin pienieleisesti ja otti kirjan käteensä. Vapisevalla äänellä hän alkoi lukea:

"_Ollako vai ei olla, siinä pulma:_

_Jalompaa onko hengen kärsiä_

_Kaikk' inhan onnen iskut sekä nuolet_

_Vai käydä miekkaan tuskain merta vastaan,_

_Lopettain kaikki? – Kuolla, – nukkua,_

_Ei muuta; – luulla, uness' että päättyy_

_Tuhannet kiusat nuo ja sieluntuskat,_

_Nuo lihan perinnöt, – se loppu hartaast'_

_Ois halattava._"

"Kiitos, Raivis", Arthur kiitti, "äskeinen oli siis Shakespearen näytelmästä Hamlet. Osaisiko joku kertoa kyseisestä näytelmästä lisää?"

Ruskeahiuksinen tyttö eturivistä viittasi innokkaasti ja Arthur antoi luvan vastata.

Arthur piti opettamisesta, vaikkei se hänen nuoruuden haaveammattinsa ollutkaan ollut. Valmistumisen jälkeen mies oli päätynyt yliopistolle lukemaan kirjallisuutta ja historiaa - ja tässä hän nyt oli. Opettamisen lisäksi Arthur kirjoitti satunnaisesti artikkeleita eri lehtiin tai teki muita erilaisia kirjoittamiseen liittyviä projekteja.

"Hienoa, Chelle", Arthur sanoi, kun tyttö oli saanut sanottua sanomansa loppuun, "ennen kuin tunti loppuun, jaan teidät vielä ryhmiin. Jokainen ryhmä saa yhden Shakespearen teoksen esiteltäväksi."

Raivikseksi kutsuttu poika katseli hermostuneena ympärilleen. Hän oli ujo ja pelokas poika, jolla ei juuri ollut ystäviä. Oli helpompi olla ilman ystäviä. Näin kukaan ei kyselisi hänen perheestään tai kodistaan. Hän ei pitänyt tästä ryhmätyöideasta.

Arthur jakoi oppilaita ryhmiin luettelemalla satunnaisesti näiden nimiä. Jossain vaiheessa Raivis kuuli viimein oman nimensä.

"... Raivis, Lili, Chelle ja Emil..."

Raivis kävi katseellaan läpi ryhmänsä. Lili oli vaaleahiuksinen seesteinen tyttö, joka istui viistosti hänen edessään. Chelle oli äskettäin viitannut tyttö etupulpetista, joka ei vaikuttanut yhtään ujolta tai aralta. Emil oli hiljainen ja ilmeetön poika, joka istui samalla rivillä toisella puolella luokkaa. Raivis pohti hetken ja päätyi siihen tulokseen, että hänellä olisi voinut käydä huonompikin tuuri ryhmän suhteen.

Kello soi.

"Selitän tästä projektista lisää ensi tunnilla, voitte mennä", Arthur korotti ääntään pakkaavan luokan hälyn yli ja sulki kirjansa. Hän katsoi kelloa. Vielä pari tuntia ja viimeiset tunnit olisivat ohi. Kotiin hän ei kuitenkaan vielä pääsisi, sillä hän oli luvannut käydä erään sanomalehden toimistossa neuvottelemassa jostakin artikkelista. Kotiintulo venyisi tänään, mikä jostain syystä ärsytti miestä. Arthurilla oli outo tunne, että jotain erikoista tapahtuisi vielä tänään. Hän ei pitänyt tästä tunteesta.

* * *

Tino istui sohvalla ja tuijotti kelloa. Hänellä oli vielä monta tuntia aikaa ennen poliisin tapaamista. Pienikokoinen mies nousi ylös ja katsahti itseään vielä kerran pelistä. Pystyisikö hän todellakin esittämään vakuuttavasti naista? Tino hengähti erittäin syvään ja varmisti peruukin pysyvän paikoillaan. Hän päätti lähteä ulos ja harjoitella naisena olemista. (Äskeinen ajatus kuulosti huolestuttavalta jo Tinon omassa päässäkin.)

Kävellessään kaupungin katuja Tino ei voinut muuta kuin huokaista helpotuksesta. Koroilla käveleminen, ihan matalillakin, vaati oman totuttelunsa. Samoin naisellisuuden löytäminen liikkeistä. Ääntä hän oli jo harjoitellut hieman, mutta olisi luultavasti hyvä päästä jonnekin testaamaan sitäkin - ja samalla koko kokonaisuutta. Tinoa onnisti, sillä hetken kuljettuaan hän näki edessään kyltin. Se oli mainos ilmaisesta taidenäyttelystä. Hän päätti mennä sinne. Ehkä häntä siellä katsottaisiin oudosti, jos hän ei olisi tarpeeksi vakuuttava.

Tino astui sisään pieneen tilaan, jossa oli valkoiset seinät ja muutamia tauluja. Vierailijoita ei sillä hetkellä ollut montaa, mutta Tino päätti silti liittyä joukkoon. Hän kierteli eri teoksia ja katseli niitä aidolla mielenkiinnolla.

Yksi tauluista sai hänet pysähtymään. Teos esitti vaaleahiuksista miestä, joka käveli vanhahtavalla kivisellä kadulla, jonka rakennuksien takana vilkkui turkoosi meri. Tinolle paikasta tuli mieleen jokin Etelä-Euroopan kaupunki, ehkä Venetsia. Maisema oli upeasti maalattu, mutta huomion taulussa sai kuitenkin mies. Mies näytti jäykältä, mutta hänen kasvoillaan oli lähes huomaamaton hymy, joka kertoi miehen olevan onnellinen, mutta samalla...

"Pitääkö neiti siitä?"

Tinolla kesti hetki tajuta, että hänen viereensä ilmestynyt mies puhutteli häntä. Ihan ymmärrettävää, ei häntä ennen oltu puhuteltu _neitinä_.

"Aah, kyllä. Se on upea", Tino sanoi ja hymyili.

Mies hymyili hänelle takaisin.

"Se on tärkeä minulle", mies kertoi ja katsoi nyt taulua.

"Oletko sinä maalannut sen?" Tino kysyi. Miehen katse kertoi, että hän näki taulussa jotakin enemmän mitä muut.

"Kyllä", mies sanoi ja hymyili edelleen, "se esittää erästä tärkeää ystävääni."

Tino katsoi miehen kauniin ruskeita silmiä, jotka loistivat tunteesta. Hän ei epäillyt vähäänkään, etteikö taulun mies olisi sen maalaajalle tärkeä.

"Hän varmasti pitää taulustasi myös", Tino sanoi viitaten taulun mieheen.

Ruskeahiuksisen ja -silmäisen miehen hymy värähti hieman.

"Hän ei ole vielä nähnyt sitä."

"Oh", Tino ei tiennyt miten reagoida.

"Hänen piti tulla tänään, mutta sitten hänelle taisikin tulla työkiireitä..." mies kertoi. Hymy hänen kasvoillaan säilyi, mutta Tino pystyi aistimaan, että asia silti harmitti häntä hieman.

"Hän varmasti pitää siitä sitten, kun on nähnyt sen", Tino sanoi ja hymyili miehelle lohduttavasti.

"Niinkö luulet?" mies kysyi kirkkain silmin.

"Niin", Tino nyökkäsi.

Miehen hymy kasvoi.

"Minä olen Feliciano", mies yllättäen esitteli itsensä ja tarjosi kättään.

"Minä olen T-", Tino aloitti, mutta sai sanansa korjattua, "olen Aino. Mukava tutustua, Feliciano."

Tino tarttui Felicianon käteen ja kätteli. Mies kuitenkin nosti Tinon kättä ja suuteli sitä kevyesti.

"Hauska tutustua, Aino", Feliciano sanoi ja hymyili.

Tino punastui hieman yllättävää käsisuudelmaa, mutta hymyili takaisin. Tässä miehessä oli jotakin hyvin viatonta ja hellyttävää.

* * *

Kello lähestyi jo kuutta kun Arthur tuli kotiin. Avattuaan oven hän pystyi heti aistimaan, että kaikki ei ollut kuten piti. Miksei hän kuullut television ääntä? Miksei hän haistanut roskaruuan tuoksua? Mikseivät edes valot olleet päällä? Miksi hänen vatsaansa kouristi?

"Alfred, oletko jo kotona?" Arthur huhuili ja käveli olohuoneeseen.

Alfrediksi kutsuttu mies istui sohvalla täyteen pakattu urheilulaukku vierellään. Mies katsoi Alfredia omituisella ilmeellä.

"Onko jotain tapahtunut?" Arthur kysyi ontosti. Jokin oli pahasti vialla, Alfred ei ikinä ollut noin hiljaa tai ilmeetön.

"Oletko lähdössä jonnekin?" Arthur jatkoi kyselyä, kun Alfred ei vastannut. "Työmatkalle?"

"Kyllä, minä olen lähdössä", Alfred vastasi ja nousi ylös sohvalta, "mutten työmatkalle."

Arthurin vatsaa ja keuhkoja puristettiin kasaan.

"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?"

Alfred ei vastannut heti. Hän nosti laukun olalleen.

"Minä lähden, Arthur."

Arthur otti epätoivoisen askeleen kohti rakastaan.

"Lähdet, mitä sinä oikein tarkoitat?" Arthurin ääni säröili.

Alfred otti askeleen eteenpäin ja halasi lyhyempää miestä, jonka poskilla valuivat jo ensimmäiset kyyneleet. Alfred nieli omansa.

"Anna anteeksi, en vain voi jäädä", Alfred kuiskasi ja suuteli Arthurin otsaa. Sitten hän irrotti otteensa ja käveli ulko-ovelle.

"Älä..." Arthur aneli, mutta hänen äänensä petti.

Alfred ei kääntynyt enää katsomaan taakseen, vaan astui ulos sulkien oven perässään. Arthur vajosi polvilleen lattialle samalla, kun hän kuuli moottoripyörän ajavan pois.

* * *

Alkuesittelyt jatkuvat...

Tämän piti alunperin olla humoristinen ficci. Kuinkas sitten kävikään: Aloin suunnittelemaan tarinaa hieman tarkemmin, ja jotenkin kaikki kääntyi synkemmäksi... Yritän pitää myös humoristisia piirteitä silti mukana :P _(saa nähdä millaiseksi farssiksi tämä loppua kohden muuttuu...)_

Ja ideahan lähti Tinon ja Elizavetan "sukupuolenvaihdoksista", joten siksi **SuFin** ja **PrusHun** ovat tavallaan tarinan perusta. **_MUTTA_** myös **DenNor** ja muut vastaavat tulevat saamaan ainakin lähes yhtä suuren roolin... Niin tiedän, ehkä hieman liikaa hahmoja ja eri tarinoita tähän tungen, mutta en vain yksinkertaisesti voinut jättää mitään pois D:

Ja sitten vielä se** RusFin**... Aluksi päätin, että tämä ficci on omistettu SuFinille, ja Ivanin rooli jäisi _vain_ pahiksen rooliksi ja se siitä. Mutta sitten mieleeni tuli pari liian houkuttelevaa näkymää, että että... Noh, luultavasti jonkin sortin RusFiniä tullaan näkemään. **Jos ärsyttää**, niin antakaa ihmeessä palautetta:D Ja koskee myös kaikkea muutakin kuin RusFiniä tietenkin.

* * *

**Vilma. N**: Hehee kiitos:D

**Chiboku**: Kiitos:) Itsekin odotan innolla Hollanista kirjoittamista!

**MelanieVimpula**: Ainakin SuFin ja PrusHun, mutta DenHol enemmänkin ystävinä:) Muita tulevia parituksia esim. DenNor, UKUS sekä yllätyksiä...

**o0RiDa0o:** Kiva kuulla! :D

**Haini:** Nii, Hollanti on minulle ollut tähän asti hyvin neutraali hahmo, mutta nyt... Taisi viimeluvun Tim saada huomioni:D Toivoin että tulee, kiitos!


	3. Se missä punastellaan

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Hahmojen paljouden takia kaikkia ei valitettavasti esiinny joka luvussa. Tavallaan voisi, mutta sitten myös luvut olisivat pidempiä... Mitä mieltä te olette lukujen pituuksista? Onko nyt sopiva vai...?

Juuh. Nyt olen aika usein päässyt päivittelemään, mutta tässä kevään aikana on kaikennäköisiä kiireitä tulossa, joten tahti saattaa hieman hidastua:)

* * *

_"Hah, sinäkö muka aidosti rakastunut?" _

_"Oui." _

_"No jos näin on, niin mikset tee asialle jotakin, kyllä se sinulta pitäisi luonnistua..." _

_"Ah niin, on vain yksi pieni ongelma..." _

_"Mikä, onko hän varattu?" _

_"Ei... Mutta melkein kymmenen vuotta minua nuorempi." _

_"..."_

_

* * *

_

Tino avasi hermostuneena kahvila Ruusun oven. Hän astui kodikkaaseen, vaaleilla väreillä ja romanttisella tyylillä sisutettuun tilaan, jossa oli tilaa ehkä noin parillekymmenelle asiakkaalle. Sillä hetkellä vapaina oli reilusti yli puolet kahvilan pienistä pyöreistä pöydistä.

"Bonjour! Voinko auttaa jotenkin?" vaaleat hieman kihartuvat hiukset omistava mies kysyi hymyillen. Pienestä valkoisesta pitsillä reunustetusta essusta Tino päätteli miehen olevan henkilökuntaa.

"Ööh", Tino häkeltyi hieman miehen flirttailevaa olemusta, "minulla pitäisi olla tapaaminen."

"Ooh, treffit?" mies innostui ja tarttui Tinoa kevyesti olkapäästä.

"Ei, vaan enemmänkin liiketapaaminen", Tino selitti ja yritti olla punastumatta.

"Ei kai vain erään poliisin?" mies kysyi yllättäen lähes huolestuneella sävyllä. Säälivällä sävyllä.

"Kyllä", Tino nyökkäsi.

"Oh, no..." mies katsoi hetken maahan ja sitten jonnekin Tinon taakse, "Berwald, se odottamasi henkilö taisi saapua."

Tino kääntyi ympäri kohdatakseen tämän Berwaldiksi kutsutun miehen. Mies istui kahvilan nurkassa, eikä lähettyvilla ollut muita ihmisiä. Tino käveli miehen luo.

"Hei, minä olen Aino Väinämöinen", Tino esitteli itsensä mahdollisimman luontevasti.

"Berwald Oxenstierna", mies vastasi matalalla äänellä samalla, kun nousi ylös ja tarttui Tinon käteen. Heidän pituuseronsa oli huomattava, ja Tinon täytyi katsoa reilusti ylöspäin saadakseen mieheen katsekontaktin. He kättelivät ja istuutuivat pöydän ääreen.

"Francis", Berwald kutsui ja kultakutrinen mies uskaltautui tulemaan heidän luokseen, "toisitko kaksi kahvia."

"Oui, kermalla, sokerilla, maidolla...?"

"Minulle mustana", Berwald vastasi ja katsoi Tinoa kysyvästi.

Tino tuijotti hetken Berwaldin silmiä. Ne olivat kuin jäätä - monellakin tapaa.

"Minulle myös mustana, kiitos", Tino sai viimein sanotuksi.

"Selvä, kaksi mustaa kahvia tulossa", Francikseksi kutsuttu mies toisti ja lähti lähes hypähdellen takahuoneeseen.

Tinolla oli selittämättömällä tavalla epämukava olo. Hän oli yleensä hyvä tässä. Hyvä valehtelemaan. Hyvä näyttelemään jotakuta muuta kuin itseään, ja onkimaan tarvittavat tiedot. Berwaldissa oli kuitenkin jotakin erilaista, kuin muissa hänen tapaamissaan kohteissa. Hän ei kuitenkaan osannut sanoa, että mitä...

"Sinä halusit tavata poliisin jostain syystä?" Berwald rikkoi heidän välillään vallinneen hiljaisuuden yllättäen.

"Niin", Tino myönsi, "minä olen täällä edustamassa erästä henkilöä."

"Et voi kertoa hänen nimeään?"

"Ei, en valitettavasti. Hän on nähkääs arvossa pidetty henkilö, ja se olisi huonoa hänen maineelleen, jos hänet yhdistettäisiin jollain tavalla tähän juttuun..."

"Ymmärrän. Voitko kertoa lisää siitä, miksi otitte yhteyttä meihin?"

"Esimieheni pelkää, että hänen poikansa on sotkeutunut huumekauppaan."

"Tiedättekö tästä tarkemmin?"

"Se ei ole mitään pientä kaupankäyntiä, vaan siihen liittyy paljon muutakin... Epäilemme myös aseiden laitonta kauppaamista. Tietääkseni te tutkitte jotakin tällaista tällä hetkellä...?"

"Mistä te sen tiedätte?"

"Meillä on lähteemme. Esimieheni toivoi, että voisimme auttaa toisiamme."

He kävivät tiukkaa keskustelua. Kumpikaan ei kertaakaan empinyt sanojaan, vaan he puhuivat kuin ulkoa opeteltujen repliikkien avulla. Vaikka tavallaanhan Tinon sanat olivatkin ulkoa opeteltuja valheita...

"Te siis ehdotatte yhteistyötä?" Berwald varmisti.

"Niin. Olen varma, että molemmat osapuolet hyötyisivät siitä", Tino vakuutteli. Hän tiesi, että Berwald suostuisi. Poliisi oli tutkinut juttua jo jonkin aikaa ilman sen suurempaa edistystä, ja nyt Tino tarjosi sellaista.

"Minun täytyy puhua tästä vielä kollegoideni kanssa", Berwald sanoi hetken pohdinnan jälkeen.

"Selvä", Tino nyökkäsi ja hymyili hieman.

Berwald meni hymystä hetkeksi hieman hämilleen, muttei antanut sen näkyä kasvoiltaan. Lisäksi Francis saapui kahvien kanssa juuri sopivalla hetkellä, antaen Berwaldille hetken aikaa koota itseään.

"Tässä ovat kahvinne! Anteeksi, että hieman kesti", Francis sanoi, ojensi kahvit ja nyökäytti päätään vielä Tinon suuntaan ennen kuin lähti.

"Sopiiko, että esitän vielä muutaman kysymyksen?" Berwald kysyi ja katsoi Ainoa suoraan tämän mustikansinisiin silmiin. Berwald mietti, olikohan hän koskaan nähnyt niin kauniita silmiä. Sitten hänen teki mieli läpsäistä itseään poskelle: miksi hän sellaisia ajatteli?

"Tietenkin", Tino vastasi ja hörppäsi kulauksen kuumaa kahvia.

* * *

Francis palasi hyräillen takaisin kahvilan takahuoneeseen. Hän oli juuri aloittanut keittiön siivouksen, kun puhelin soi. Francis nosti luurin.

"Bonjour! Täällä Francis Bonnefoy kahvila Ruususta", Francis lähes lauloi puhelimeen.

_"Francis... Hän jätti minut..."_

Franciksen otsa rypistyi ja miehen koko olemus muuttui muutamassa sekunnissa. Francista harvoin näki niin vakavilla kasvoilla.

"Arthur?"

_"Hän lähti - tuosta noin vain, ilman mitään varoitusta!"_

"Missä sinä nyt olet?"

_"Kotona..."_

"Odota hetki, minä tulen sinne."

Arthur ei enää vastannut ja Francis sulki luurin. Mies riisui essunsa ja heitti sen lähimmälle pöydälle. Sitten hän lähti puolijuoksua ulos takahuoneesta kahvilan puolelle.

Seuraavien sekuntien aikana tapahtui monta asiaa.

Ensinnäkin Antonio oli juuri aloittanut lattian pesun, joten osa lattiasta oli petollisen liukas.

Toiseksi Antonio oli jähmettynyt aloilleen tuijottamaan kahvilaan astunutta asiakasta, jota hän ei todellakaan ollut osannut odottaa. Samalla miehen ote lattiamopista oli hellittänyt ja moppi lojui nyt lattialla.

Kolmanneksi Berwald ja Tino olivat juuri tulleet tiskien ja samalla myös märän lattian ja kaatuneen mopin luo maksaakseen kahveistaan.

Francis aloitti muutamia sekunteja kestävän tapahtumaketjun kompastumalla lattialla makaavan mopin varteen. Samalla mies tönäisi Antoniota, joka horjahti päin Tinoa, joka kaatui suoraan Berwaldin syliin, mikä sai Berwaldin horjahtamaan ja lopulta myös kaatumaan, mikä taas johtui liukkaasta lattiasta.

Kaikki kahvilassa tuijottivat neljää maassa makaavaa henkilöä. Francis oli mahallaan otsa lattiaa vasten, Antonio puolittain istuma-asennossa, Berwald selällään ja Tino vatsallaan Berwaldin päällä.

"Anteeksi... Ovatko kaikki kunnossa?" Francis kysyi pahoitellen ja nousi osittain ylös.

Antonion katse oli edelleen ovensuussa seisovassa asiakkaassa.

"Romano?"

Kun Tino vihdoin tajusi mitä oli tapahtunut, ensimmäinen ajatus oli, että kai peruukki oli vielä paikoillaan. Se oli. Toinen ajatus oli, että hänen pitäisi siirtyä pois Berwaldin päältä, niin hyvältä kuin tämä tuoksuikin... Tino yritti epätoivoisesti nousta, mutta ottaessaan tukea (vielä hieman märästä) lattiasta hänen kätensä lipsahti ja hän kaatui vasten Berwaldin vahvaa rintakehää vielä _uudestaan_. Onneksi Francis tuli pian auttamaan Tinon ylös.

"Oletteko kunnossa, neiti?" mies kysyi ja tutki Tinoa katseellaan.

"Ei minulla mitään hätää", Tino vastasi tomaatinpunaisena, "oletko sinä kunnossa, Berwald?"

Eikä hänen todellakaan ollut tarkoitus kutsua miestä vielä tämän etunimellä. Se vain lipsahti.

Berwaldkin sai nostettua itsensä ylös. Miehen ilme ei ollut värähtänytkään, mutta oli vaikea sanoa, kumpi oli punaisempi: Tino vai Berwald?

Berwald nyökkäsi Tinon kysymykselle ja vältteli tämän katsetta.

"Minun täytyy nyt mennä, näemme sitten huomenna?" Tino varmisti, ja yritti saada itseään rauhoittumaan äskeisestä.

"Kyllä, tule vain suoraan toimistooni", Berwald vastasi edelleen vältellen suoraa katsekontaktia.

Tino nyökkäsi, sanoi hei Francikselle ja Antoniolle ja poistui kahvilasta vikkelästi.

"Romano? Oletko sinä viimein tullut tänne kahville?" Antonio kysyi silmät innosta kiiluen.

Romanoksi kutsuttu mies tuhahti kovaan ääneen ja käänsi kasvonsa poispäin Antoniosta.

"Feli pyysi minua hakemaan jotakin leivoksia johonkin näyttelyyn", Romano sanoi niin välinpitämättömästi kuin vain kykeni, "Francis, sinun pitäisi tietää mistä on kyse."

"Aah, niin, ne leivokset", Francis havahtui, "minun täytyy kyllä valitettavasti mennä nyt, mutta Antonio voi hoitaa ne."

Romanon ilme valahti ja Antonion ilme muuttui vieläkin innokkaammaksi.

"Pärjäilkää", Francis vilkutti kiiruhtaessaan ovelle.

Antonio ja Romano lähtivät keittiön puolelle ja Berwald jäi yksin tiskin eteen seisomaan. Hän seisoi siinä hetken jähmettyneenä. Lopulta hän heräsi ajatuksistaan ja jätti tiskille rahat kahvista. Kävelleessään ulos mies otti uusinta mallia olevan kännykkänsä ja etsi nimiluettelosta Norin numeron.

* * *

Nor katsoi kelloa. Se oli jo reilusti yli seitsemän illalla. Jälleen yksi 12 tunnin työpäivä. Mies nousi ylös tuoliltaan ja päätti lopettaa siltä päivältä.

Ilmeetön mies käveli pitkin ylimmän kerroksen käytävää kohti hissejä, kun hänen puhelimensa yllättäen soi. Nor otti matkapuhelimen taskustaan ja katsoi soittajan. Se oli Berwald.

"Juu", Nor vastasi välinpitämättömällä sävyllä ja painoi hissin nappulaa.

_"Hän vaikutti vakuuttavalta. Luulen, että hänestä voi oikeasti olla hyötyä."_

Hissi tuli. Nor astui siihen ja painoi nappia ensimmäiseen kerrokseen.

"Hmm. Meidän täytyy silti vielä neuvotella Ludwigin kanssa."

_"Tietysti, mutta seisotko takanani?"_

"Jos sinä olet varma tästä, niin tietysti."

_"Tämä voi olla ainoa vaihtoehto edetä tässä jutussa. Minä otan hänet kyllä vastuulleni."_

"Selvä, kyllä minä luotan sinuun."

Hissi pysähtyi ja ovet aukesivat. Nor astui ulos autioon ala-aulaa. _Melkein_ autioon ala-aulaan.

_"Kiitos. Pidetään huomen aamuna palaveri vielä muiden kanssa. Hän tulee tapaamaan minua joskus iltapäivällä, ja olisi hienoa jos asia olisi silloin jo selvä... Mitä sinulla on huomenna?"_

Nor ei kuitenkaan vastannut Berwaldin kysymykseen. Hänen rutiininsa olivat juuri särkyneet: hän katsoi huoltomiestä silmiin jo _toisen _kerran sinä päivänä. He eivät olleet koskaan huomioineet toisiaan yhtä kertaa päivässä enempää. _Eivät ikinä_. Se oli vain outo aamurutiini. Nyt mies kuitenkin seisoi muutaman metrin päässä Norista moppi kädessään siniset silmät naulittuna Norin silmiin.

"Hei", Den tervehti kun miehet olivat hetken tuijottaneet toisiaan.

Jos aulassa ei olisi ollut jo niin hämärää, Den olisi ehkä voinut erottaa kevyen punan Norin poskilla.

_"Nor, haloo? Kuulitko?"_

Nor hätkähti Berwaldin huhuilua, nyökkäsi Denille tervehdykseksi ja käveli nopeasti tämän ohi ulos rakennuksesta.

"Anteeksi, yhteys taisi pätkiä... Mitä sanoitkaan?"

_"Ei sillä väliä. Huomiseen."_

"Huomiseen", Nor sulki luurin. Hän hengähti hiljaa. Mikä ihme häneen oli äsken mennyt?

* * *

Den pyöräili kotia kohti. Eihän hänellä ja Timillä autoihin ollut varaa, joten se saattoi olla myös ainoa vaihtoehto kulkea paikasta toiseen. Mutta luultavasti varakkaampanakin he olisivat pyöräilleet. Se oli asia, jota he kumpikin olivat rakastaneet lapsesta pitäen.

"Mooi!" Den huudahti laiskasti avatessaan asunnon oven. Tällä kertaa hän oli muistanut ottaa avaimet mukaan.

"Terve", Tim huikkasi iloisesti keittiön puolelta. Hän oli leipomassa.

Den löntysti keittiöön ja jäi nojaamaan seinää vasten.

"Et olekaan leiponut mitään vähään aikaan", Den totesi.

"En niin, mutta teki yllättäen mieli", Tim vastasi lähes hyräillen ja pisti leivoksensa uuniin. Sitten hän kääntyi Deniä kohden ja katsoi tätä hetken tarkkaan.

"No, kuka hän on?" Tim kysyi kiusoittelevasti siristäen silmiään.

Den tirskahti ja meni olohuoneeseen Tim perässään.

"Joku töistä...?" Tim arvaili kun he istahtivat rupsahtaneelle sohvalle.

Den oli kuin ei kuulisi ja avasi television.

"Sinä punastuit", Tim jatkoi kiusaamista ja tuijotti Deniä vain muutaman sentin päästä.

Den tönäisi Timin leikkimielisesti kauemmas.

"Joko sinä olet hakenut töitä?" Den vaihtoi aihetta.

"Huomenna on työpaikkahaastattelu erääseen kahvilaan, ajattelin kokeilla sitä", Tim vastasi ja lopetti lopulta utelunsa.

"Siksikö sinä tänäänkin leivoit?" Den kohotti kulmiaan ja virnisti.

Tim kohautti harteitaan.

"Ehkäpä, mutta en minä tuota reseptiä siellä käyttäisi", Tim sanoi mahdollisimman huolettomasti ja virnisti Denille takaisin.

He eivät polttaneet mitään sinä iltana.

Mutta Timin kakuissa oli kyllä muutakin kuin vain sokeria ja jauhoja.

* * *

**Patre**: Haha, kiitos:D

**Haini**: Juu, tykkään jättää asioita auki - paljastelen niitä sitten pitkin tarinaa:) Kiitokset!

**o0RiDa0o**: Mukava että pidit:)

**Miyull**: Näiden kahden suhteesta vielä varmasti lisää - kiitos:)

**Pippuri-chan**: Jälleen pyydän tuhannesti kielivirheitäni anteeksi - ne ovat ne jotka koulussakin laskevat tekstitaitojeni pisteitä... Hehe hyvä idea, yritän tuoda Norille kahviriippuvuuttakin sitten esille - niiden kaikkien muidenkin huolien lisäksi:DD Kiitos mukavasta palautteesta!

**Chiboku:** Kyllä, luulen että minun on mahdotonta olla ottamatta RusFiniä mitenkään mukaan - niin paljon tykkään noista kahdesta kirjoittaa:D Hehe on on:P

**MelanieVimpula**: Nimet jatkuvat samalla tyylillä koko ficin, paha asia..?:DD Kyllä, myös Romano on mukana tässä ficissä, mutta valitettavasti Matthewia ei vielä ihan 100% varmuudella nähdä...:D


	4. Se missä petytään

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Pahoittelen sitä, että tämä alku on tällaista hieman tylsemmän puoleista... Lupaan, että kun saan tämän ficin kunnolla käyntiin niin alkaa tapahtua;)

**Varoitukset**: Tämä ficci sisältää/saattaa sisältää väkivaltaa, pientä kiroilua, hahmon kuoleman(?), viittauksia(!) seksiin. Juuh, mutta ei silti mitään M-kamaa mielestäni. O_o

**

* * *

**

"_Ehei, ei voi olla! Minä olen sata prosenttisesti hetero - toisin kuin te kaksi - tässä on nyt pakko olla jotain muuta..." _

"_Jos sinä olet rakastunut mieheen niin mitä sitten! Ei rakkaus ole niin yksiselitteistä!"_

_

* * *

_

Francis ja Arthur makasivat vierekkäin sängyllä. He olivat saman peiton alla. Arthur ei nähnyt kelloa, mutta hän arveli sen olevan jo reilusti yli puolen yön. Tunnit olivat vierähtäneet nopeasti juodun viinipullon mukana. Arthur huokaisi hiljaa ja mietti, miksi tämä oli taas päätynyt tähän.

Niin, ei tämä ensimmäinen kerta näiden kahden välillä ollut.

Francis kuuli Arthurin hiljaisen huokauksen ja kääntyi kyljelleen kasvot ystäväänsä kohti. Hän tuijotti tätä hetken, mutta malttamattoman luoteensa takia ei jaksanut olla kauaa hiljaa.

"Joko haluat puhua siitä?"

Arthur käänsi päätään hieman Francista kohti, muttei kääntynyt kokonaan. Hämärässä Franciksen siniset silmät muistuttivat hyvin paljon Alfredin silmiä.

"En tiedä, onko siinä mitään puhuttavaa."

"Mitä tapahtui?"

"Hän lähti."

"Niin, mutta ennen sitä?"

"Ei mitään."

Francis kurtisti kulmiaan ja nousi istumaan nähdäkseen Arthurin kasvot paremmin. Mies oli täysin ilmeetön, ja Francis tunsi ystävänsä tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen, että se ei ollut hyvä merkki.

"Ei mitään?" Francis toisti.

"Niin", Arthur vastasi värittömästi, mutta tarkensi sitten: "Kaikki oli niin kuin aina ennekin. Kävimme töissä, teimme välillä jotain mukavaa ja sellaista. Kaikki oli tavallaan _täydellistä. _Mutta todellisuudessa, kaikki oli aivan pielessä. Emme koskaan puhuneet siitä, mutta jokin oli vialla. En vain osaa sanoa, että mikä..."

Francis olisi odottanut Arthurin jälleen itkevän, mutta vaikutti siltä, että mies oli jo itkunsa itkenyt. Alkuillan nyyhkytys oli muuttunut täydelliseksi välinpitämättömyydeksi.

"Minun olisi pitänyt tehdä jotakin... Yrittää ottaa asia puheeksi, mutta en vain halunnut ajatella koko asiaa... Ja tässä sitä nyt ollaan", Arthur naurahti kylmästi.

Francis ei osannut kommentoida Arthurin lausahdusta millään lailla, ja lopulta miehet nukahtivat pitkittyneessä hiljaisuudessa.

* * *

Elizaveta heräsi herätyskellon kiduttavaan ääneen. Hän paukautti laitteen hiljaiseksi ja nousi silmät vielä puoliksi ummessa ylös vuoteesta. Hitain askelin hän käveli kylpyhuoneeseensa ja pesi kasvonsa kylmällä vedellä. Tämä auttoi heräämään, ja lopulta saattoi jopa erottaa kirkkaanvihreät iirikset luomien alta. Elizaveta pesi vielä hampaansa ja meni sitten meikkipöytänsä ääreen.

Jos se olisi ollut tavallinen aamu, hän olisi laittanut hieman puuteria, rajannut silmänsä ja lisännyt ripsiväriä sekä kammannut hiuksensa.

Se ei kuitenkaan ollut aivan tavallinen aamu, vaan sinä aamuna Elizaveta asetti poikatukka-peruukin huolellisesti päähänsä, meikkasi kulmakarvojaan tuuheamman näköisiksi ja lisäsi vielä leukaan pienen lyhyen tekoparran.

Hän näytti aivan mieheltä.

Elizaveta virnisti peilikuvalleen ja pomppasi ylös tuolista. Hänen olisi vielä vain sidottava rintansa sekä laitettava paitaan olkatoppaukset ja kaikki olisi valmista.

Kaikki oli täydellistä, sillä Elizaveta näkisi _hänet_.

* * *

"Tim, herää."

"Mmm..."

"Herää nyt, saamari."

"Mph..."

"TIM!" Den karjaisi aivan miehen korvaan. Huuto sai halutun efektin ja Tim nousi istumaan.

"Mitä nyt?" Tim kysyi unisesti haroen hiuksiaan.

"Eikös sinulla ollut se työhaastattelu tänään?"

Den seisoi Timin sängyn edessä työhaalarit jo päällään. Kellon oli siis oltava noin seitsemän, jos Den oli kohta lähdössä töihin.

"Juu.. Mutta se on vasta puolenpäivän aikaan", Tim huokaisi ja kaatui takaisin vuoteeseen vetäen peiton päälleen.

"Noh, sittenhän sinulla on aikaa tehdä jotakin hyödyllistä", Den sanoi ilkikurisesti ja vetäisi peiton pois Timin päältä, "kuten siivota tämä läävä."

"Mitä vikaa tässä on? Mehän siivosimme vasta muutama viikko sitten", Tim huokaisi, mutta nousi kuitenkin viimein ylös.

"Vuokraisäntä tulee huomenna tarkistamaan paikat."

"Rasittava äijä, ihan kuin pieni sotku jotenkin vahingoittaisi tätä taloa tai jotain..." Tim nurisi.

"Niin, niin", Den jätti Timin valituksen huomioimatta ja poistui huoneesta, "yritä tehdä tästä edes siedettävän näköinen."

Tim kuuli ulko-oven paukahtavan Denin lähtiessä. Mies huokaisi syvään ja nousi ylös. Hän vilkaisi vielä kutsuvalta näyttävää vuodettaan, mutta suuntasi sitten lopulta kuitenkin suihkuun.

Peseydyttyään ja pukeuduttuaan Tim todellakin haki vanhan imurin, pölyhuiskun ja roskapussin. Työ eteni hitaasti ja kömpelösti, mutta eteni kuitenkin.

Yllättäen pölyttyneen hyllyn kätköistä löytyi jotakin, joka sai Timin pysähtymään. Se oli vanha kultamitali. Tim puhdisti kiekon pölystä ja naurahti, kun sai selvää painetusta kuvasta ja tekstistä. Se oli mitali joistakin pyöräilykisoista muutamien vuosien takaa. Tim katseli mitalia haikeasti hymyillen.

Miksi hän olikaan lopettanut kilpailemisen?

* * *

Den pesi lattioita hissien edustalla. Hänen otteensa mopista oli laiska ja työ melko huolimatonta, mutta ei kukaan koskaan ollut valittanut. Kukaan ei kiinnittänyt häneen mitään huomiota, eikä hän kiinnittänyt kehenkään mitään huomiota. Niin, paitsi _yhteen_ poikkeustapaukseen.

Den lopetti luuttuamisen huomatessaan tämän poikkeustapauksen kävelevän sisään ulko-ovista. Kauniskasvoinen mies lähestyi hissejä.

Ja pian he vaihtaisivat katseita.

_Heidän piti vaihtaa katseita._

He vaihtoivat katseita joka aamu.

Tänä aamuna ilmeetön poliisi kuitenkin vilkaisi Deniä vain nopeasti ripsiensä alta ja käänsi katseensa sitten nopeasti pois. Ei kunnon katseenvaihtoa.

Den tunsi pettymyksen valtaavan mielensä, vaikka hän yrittikin kieltää sen.

Hissin ovet sulkeutuivat ja kaunis mies katosi. Den jäi hölmistyneenä seisomaan paikoilleen. Hän havahtui vasta, kun hän tunsi kevyen kosketuksen olkapäällään.

"Anteeksi, osaisitteko kertoa, missä sijaitsee..." nuori ruskeahiuksinen mies pienen pukinparran kanssa aloitti, "öh... odotatteko hetken?"

Mies virnisti anteeksipyytävästi ja alkoi kaivaa taskujaan. Viimein hän löysi etsimänsä: pienen paperinpalan.

"Niin siis, osaisitteko kertoa, missä sijaitsee..." mies aloitti jälleen ja jatkoi lukien lappua, "Ludwig Beilschmidtin toimisto?"

Den muisti nimen hämärästi.

"Se on ylin kerros... Joko huone kolme tai neljä - en ole aivan varma, mutta ovien edessä lukee kyllä varmasti", Den kertoi ja osoitti hissejä ikään kuin kertoakseen, että niillä mies pääsisi ylipään kerrokseen.

"Kiitos paljon", mies kiitteli ja tunki lapun takaisin taskuunsa, "ehkäpä minä löydän sinne..."

"Varmasti", Den sanoi ja hymyili hieman miehelle. Tämä vaikutti nimittäin hieman hermostuneelta.

Mies nyökkäsi hymyillen takaisin ja lähti kohti hissejä. Den jatkoi lattianpesua ja yritti saada ajatuksensa irti eräästä vaaleaveriköstä.

* * *

Kahvila Ruusu oli sinä päivänä poikkeuksellisesti suljettu muutamaksi tunniksi aamupäivästä, sillä Francis ja Antonio olivat päättäneet palkata apulaisen, ja molemmat halusivat olla mukana jokaisessa työhaastattelussa. Niinpä kahvilassa istuskeli noin kymmenisen henkilöä, jotka odottivat haastatteluun pääsyä.

"Joten, mikä on sinun intohimosi?"

"Ai, siis... Tässä työssä?"

"Ihan missä vain."

"Niin, se voi olla ihan mikä vain - suklaa, naiset, miehet, sek-"

"Niin, siis ihan mikä vain."

"Ööh... En minä oikein tiedä..."

"No, entä mikä on lempivärisi?"

"Anteeksi, mutta en ymmärrä miten nämä kysymykset liittyvät työnhakuun... Ettekö tahtoisi mieluummin nähdä CV:ni?"

Francis huokaisi liioitellun kovaäänisesti. Hän oli muutenkin vielä hieman väsynyt viimeisestä yöstä, eikä tällainen todellakaan piristänyt häntä.

"Ei kiitos, tämä taisi olla tässä. Otamme yhteyttä, jos valitsimme sinut."

Suunnilleen näin menivät kaikki haastattelut. Työnhakijoilla oli ehkä upeat työhistoriat ja taidot, mutta yksikään ei tuntunut olevan sitä, mitä Francis ja Antonio hakivat.

"Seuraava!" Antonio huusi takahuoneen ovelta kahvilan puolelle, mutta huomasi tilan olevan jo tyhjä.

"Hei, Francis. Haastattelimme jo kaikkia."

"Mitä? Eikö siellä oikeasti ole enää ketään?"

"Ei", Antonio puristi päätään pettyneenä ja istahti lähimpään pöytään. Francis tuli myös ulos takahuoneesta ja istahti Antoniota vastapäätä.

"Mitä me nyt teemme?"

"En tiedä, kai meidän täytyy vain valita näistä yksi..." Antonio vastasi surkeana ja katsoi haastateltujen listaa.

"Minä jo toivoin, että se paras olisi tullut viimeisenä..." Francis huokaisi.

Juuri silloin kahvilan ovi pamahti auki.

"Olenko jo liian myöhässä? Onko täällä vielä se työnhaku?" pystyhiuksinen mies kysyi hengästyneenä.

Francis ja Antonio katsahtivat toisiaan, ja sitten miehen huoletonta tyyliä, ja sitten vielä toisiaan.

"Eiköhän yksi haastattelu vielä onnistu", Francis sanoi hieman virnistellen.

"Hienoa", mies puuskahti ja istahti samaan pöytään Antonion ja Franciksen kanssa, "aloittakaa ihmeessä."

"Selvä, miksi sinä haet tänne?" Antonio aloitti.

"Koska tarvitsen työtä ja tykkään leipomisesta", mies vastasi rehellisesti ja jatkoi sitten hieman epäröiden, "ei minulla mitään virallista leipurin koulutusta ole... Ilmoitan sen nyt sitten jo tässä vaiheessa..."

"Haha, ei meilläkään", Antonio naurahti. Hän piti miehen vastauksesta. Se ei ollut perinteinen "" aloitus.

"Entäs mistä pidät? Mikä on intohimosi?" Francis jatkoi kuulostaen nyt oikeasti kiinnostuneelta. Tämä mies vaikutti lupaavalta.

"Hmm, no olen aina rakastanut puutarhoja ja pyöräilyä", mies pohti, "sanoisin, että pidän pyöräilystä ja kukat ovat intohimoni."

Francis näytti siltä, kuin olisi voittanut lotossa.

"Onnittelut, paikka on sinun!" Francis ei malttanut enää intoaan.

"Täh?"

"Niin, onnittelut työpaikan johdosta", Antonio vahvisti Franciksen sanat.

Mies katsoi heitä hiukan hämillään, mutta pian hämmästys vaihtui virnistyksen tapaiseksi hymyksi. Hän taisi ymmärtää, etteivät miehet olleet aivan tavallisia työnantajia.

"Minä olen Antonio", Antonio sanoi ja ojensi kätensä.

"Tim", mies vastasi ja tarttui käteen.

"Minä olen Francis", Francis esitteli itsensä ja kätteli Timiä Antonion jälkeen.

"Tervetuloa tänne töihin. Olen varma, että tulemme hyvin toimeen."

* * *

Elizaveta koputti Ludwig Beilschmidtin huoneen ovea. Samalla hän pohti, miksi nimi _Beilschmidt _kuulosti niin tutulta...

"Sisään", huoneesta kuului väritön kutsu.

Elizaveta avasi oven ja astui huoneeseen.

"Hei, olen Zack Héderváry", Elizaveta esitteli itsensä, "minun olisi tarkoitus aloittaa täällä työharjoittelu."

"Selvä", Ludwig sanoi ja katsoi papereitaan, "tiedätkö kenen pitäisi olla ohjaajasi?"

Elizavetan piti pidättää hihkaisu sanoessaan seuraavan nimen ääneen:

"Roderich Edelsteinin."

Ludwig katsoi papereitaan vielä tarkemmin, ja kun mies rypisti kevyesti otsaansa, Elizaveta tiesi, ettei kaikki menisi suunnitelmien mukaan.

"Kyllä, täällä lukee, että sinun pitäisi aloittaa tänään Edelsteinin kassa, mutta..."

_Mutta. _Se ei kuulostanut ollenkaan hyvältä.

"Edelstenillä on tällä hetkellä hyvin kiire erään toisen projektin kanssa, että en usko hänen ehtivän ottaa harjoittelijaa seurakseen", Ludwig kertoi pahoitellen, "olen varma, että löydän sinulle kuitenkin uuden ohjaajan."

"Selvä..." Elizaveta vastasi pettyneenä. Tehtävä onnistuisi jonkun muunkin poliisin kanssa. Hän oli vain niin toivonut tapaavansa Roderichin.

No, ehkä hän vielä saisi mahdollisuuden siihen. Työskentelisiväthän he sitten ainakin samassa rakennuksessa.

"Odota hetki, soitan yhden puhelun", Ludwig ilmoitti ja Elizaveta heräsi haaveistaan.

"Hei, Gil. Ehtisitkö ottaa yhden harjoittelijan? Niin. Hmm, nuori poika. No, en minä tiedä. Selvä, minä lähetän hänet sinne. Juu juu", Ludwig puhui puhelimeen tavalla, josta ei jäänyt epäselväksi, että hän tunsi luurin toisessa päässä olevan hyvin.

"Mene huoneeseen numero 13, siellä on uusi ohjaajasi", Ludwig sanoi nyt Elizavetalle, joka nyökkäsi ja poistui huoneesta.

Mieheksi pukeutunut nainen käveli käytävän päähän huone numero 13:ta eteen. Hän katsoi nimilappua ja pinnisteli muistiaan. _Gilbert Beilschmidt. _Miksi nimi oli niin tuttu?

Ovi aukesi.

Elizaveta ei voinut uskoa silmiään.

"Gil?"

"Zack?"

He tuijottivat toisiaan suut auki. Siitä oli jo reilut kymmenen vuotta, kun he olivat viimeksi nähneet toisensa. Siihen aikaan Elizaveta oli hyvin poikamainen, ja hän oli selittelyyn kyllästyneenä keksinyt itselleen lempinimeksi Zackin. Näin hänen ei tarvinnut enää korjata väärinkäsityksiä, vaan antoi kaikkien luulla itseään pojaksi. Hän ei kyllä ikinä uskonut törmäävänsä miehenä näihin lapsuuden ystäviinsä, jotka olivat luulleet häntä pojaksi.

"Ei ole totta..." Gilbert totesi ja katsoi Elizavetaa tarkkaan, "oletko se tosiaan sinä?"

Elizavetan teki mieli kieltää, mutta hän ei voinut muuta kuin nyökätä.

Mitä tästäkin tulisi?

* * *

Tino pukeutui Ainoksi ja katsoi kelloa. Hänellä olisi vielä jonkin verran aikaa ennen Berwaldin tapaamista. Hän ei voisi olla talossa, sillä se aiheuttaisi liikaa ihmetystä, jos joku sattuisi näkemään hänet. Niinpä Tino päätti lähteä taas ulos kävelemään ennen tapaamista. Jostain syystä hänen jalkansa veivät hänen samaan pieneen taidenäyttelyyn, jossa hän oli vieraillut edellisenä päivänä.

Tino astui sisään ja näki heti Felicianon edessään.

"Hei, Aino!" Feliciano tervehti Tinoa hymyillen.

"Hei, Feliciano. Sopiiko, että tulen tänne taas", Tino kysyi ja hymyili takaisin.

"Tietysti, olet tervetullut milloin vain!"

"Kiitos."

"Haluatko, että esittelen sinulle tauluja?"

"Se olisi mukavaa", Tino vastasi ja kaksikko lähti kiertelemään tauluja.

Feliciano selitti taulujen taustoista ja kuka ne oli maalannut. Osa oli hänen omiaan, ja niistä innokkaalla miehellä oli paljonkin sanottavaa. Tino kuunteli hymyillen. Hän rakasti sitä, kun joku puhui asiasta, josta oikeasti oli kiinnostunut. Felicianon into oli hyvin viatonta ja mukavaa kuultavaa.

"Joko ystäväsi on nähnyt tämän?" Tino kysyi, kuin he saapuivat Felicianon ystävää esittävän taulun luo.

"Ei, ei vielä", miehen innokkuus laski hieman, "mutta olen varma, että hän tulee katsomaan sitä jonakin päivänä!"

Tino nyökkäsi.

"Varmasti."

He katsoivat taulua hetken hiljaisina.

"Hei, Aino..." Feliciano aloitti varovasti, "saanko kysyä sinulta yhtä asiaa?"

Tino käänsi kasvonsa kohti miehen ruskeita silmiä, jotka vaikuttivat hieman kiusaantuneilta. Apua pyytäviltä.

"Tietysti, ihan mitä vain", Tino sanoi kannustavasti. Hän tiesi, että tällä miehellä oli kultainen sydän.

"Niinkö?" Felicianon silmät loistivat ilosta.

"Niin", Tino hymyili.

"No tuota... Oletko sinä koskaan ollut rakastunut?"

Tino hätkähti hieman yllättävää kysymystä, mutta sai sitten hymynsä palautettua.

"En oikein tiedä..." Tino vastasi totuuden mukaisesti.

"Et tiedä?" Feliciano kysyi kummastellen. Ei pilkallisesti vaan aidosti hämmästyneenä.

"Niin... Minä luulin kerran olleeni, mutta..." Tino käänsi katseensa takaisin tauluun. Tästä aiheesta olisi helpompi puhua ilman katsekontaktia.

"Mutta...? Tapahtuiko jotain ikävää?" Feliciano kysyi kuulostaen aidosti huolestuneelta.

"Kyllä, Feli... Tapahtui jotain ikävää", Tino vastasi, säilytti hymynsä ja keräsi tahdonvoimansa katsoakseen uutta ystäväänsä silmiin.

"Tämä mies vei minulta unelmani."

* * *

Ne jotka ovat muitakin ficcejäni lukeneet, saattavat arvata, kenestä Tino tuossa lopussa puhui... Heh heh.

**Pippuri-chan**: Hyvin suloinen paritus, kyllä:) Saa ja kuuluukin sitten muistuttaa ja huomautella niistä kielivirheistä! Hyvän tekstin kuuluu olla mahdollisimman virheetöntä:)

**Hain**i: Olen kova kolmiodraamafani. Ehkä tämä luku kertoikin jotain jo kysymyksestäsi;DD

**Vilma. **N: Kiitos, ja sekopäisemmäksi muuttuu koko ajan:)

**Yoosteipp**i: Kiitoksia! Heh, ehkä johtuu siitä, että itsekin ihastuin tähän kirjoittamaani Timiin...:D Ööh no mietin pitkään tätä Romano/Lovino juttua - mielestäni Romano kuulostaa jotenkin paremmalta, ja päätin, että jotkut hahmot kutsuvat häntä tällä niin kuin lempinimenä:) Lovino herra kuitenkin on virallisesti.

**Chiboku:** On hyvä juttu juu! Saatan tietää, mitä tarkoitat ei-ihanalla Ranskalla - toivottavasti tämä minun Ranskani pysyykin tällaisena ihanampana:) Juu ja Alfredista kuullaan vielä varmasti.

**KasumiNyaneko**: Kiitos! Hyvä että naurattaakin, ettei ihan angstiseksi muutu tämä hössö...:D

**MelanieVimpula**: Juu, kyllä RusFinkin ilmestyy...:P

**NiceCupOfTea:** Kyllä, olen tässä kovin pohtinut, että miten saan Eduardille isomman roolin... Muutama idea jo mielessä:) Kirjoittajakin rakastaa Herra-kolkolia sen verran, että kunnon tarinaa ei ilman tätä miestä tule! Kiitos ihanan kannustavasta kommentista!


	5. Se missä nauretaan

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Taitaa olla vähän yli viikko tai jotain kun viimeksi kävin täällä, ja ilokseni äsken huomasin, että vaikka mitä uutta suomalaista oli ilmestynyt ja vanhaa päivitetty! Täytyy lueskella niitä heti, kun kerkiän:) Tässä nyt valitettavasti ollut kaikkea kiirettä...

**

* * *

**

_"Onko sinun sydämesi jäätynyt vai kiveä! Etkö muka näe, kuinka hän rakastaa sinua!"_

_

* * *

_

Chelle tuijotti lempiaineensa opettajaa huolestuneesti suurilla ruskeilla silmillään. Kaikki ei ollut hyvin. Herra Kirkland oli normaalistikin aina hieman kireä - viime aikoina ei ehkä edes vain hieman - mutta sen hetkinen kireys ei ollut normaaliin verrattavissa. Jotakin oli selvästi tapahtunut.

"No niin, hiljaisuus", Arthur aloitti tunnin tylysti, "menkää niihin ryhmiin, joihin teidät viime tunnilla jaoin."

Chelle oli niin keskittynyt opettajansa eleisiin, ettei edes tajunnut, mitä tämä oli sanonut. Nuoren tytön ei tarvinnut kuitenkaan pyytää kenenkään toistamaan äskeisiä sanoja, sillä hänen ryhmänsä _(johon kuului Raivis, Lili ja Emil) _kokoontui hiljaisesti hänen ympärilleen. Chelle oli sen verran fiksu nuoren naisen alku, että osasi kyllä tästä päätellä, mitä herra Kirkland oli sanonut.

"Nyt kun olette ryhmissä, niin kuunnelkaa tarkkaan", Arthur sanoi tiukasti ja hiljensi luokan pelkällä katseellaan, "annan jokaiselle ryhmälle yhden tunnetun klassikon, josta te sitten otatte selvää ja esittelette muulle luokalle. Teidän ei tarvitse välttämättä lukea teosta nyt itse, vaan selvittäkää ennemminkin, miten teos on vaikuttanut muihin teoksiin. Ymmärsittekö?"

Luokka nyökytti hiljaa.

"Hienoa, yksi jokaisesta ryhmästä voi nyt tulla tänne hakemaan ryhmänsä aiheen", Arthur sanoi ja istahti opettajanpöydän taa.

"Minä voin hakea", Chelle ilmoitti hiljaisille työtovereilleen ja meni jonottamaan pientä lappua, jonka Arthur jokaiselle ryhmälle jakaisi.

Juuri kun Chelle oli astunut opettajansa eteen ottaakseen viimeisenä lapun vastaan, luokan ovi pamahti kovaäänisesti auki. Arthurin, Chellen sekä 26 muun oppilaan päät käännähtivät kohti sisään rynnistänyttä miestä.

"Arthur!" vaaleat hieman lainehtivat kiharat omistava mies huudahti, "oletko nähnyt kelloani?"

Chelle katsoi ylidramaattista miestä hieman kummissaan, ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan herra Kirklandia. Mies oli kiukusta ja häpeästä punehtunut.

"Francis", Arthur aloitti purren hampaitaan yhteen, "minulla on oppituntitunti kesken."

Francis katsoi ympärilleen hölmistyneenä, ja näytti siltä, että mies olisi vasta Arthurin huomautuksen jälkeen tajunnut, etteivät miehet olleetkaan kahden kesken.

"Oh, anteeksi häiriöni", Francis sanoi ja kumarsi luokalle suurieleisesti (saaden muutaman tytön tirskahtamaan ja punastumaan). Sitten hän kääntyi takaisin Arthurin puoleen ja sanoi vakavasti: "Se oli kallis kello, minun pitää löytää se. Ajattelin, että jos se olisi jäänyt sinun luoksesi aamulla? Olen nimittäin varma, että se oli minulla vielä illalla, kun tulin..."

"Francis", Arthur keskeytti varoittavaan sävyyn ja muuttui entistä punaisemmaksi. Miehen teki mieli vajota pöydän alle.

Luokkaan laskeutui hieman kiusallinen hiljaisuus. Muutama tyttö yritti pidättää kikatustaan parhaansa mukaan, muut olivat äskeisistä sanoista viattomasti tiedottomia tai eivät olleet kuunnelleet. Koko kiusallisuuden aiheutti siis vain Arthur.

"Ööh, opettaja, saisinko sen aiheen?" Chelle avasi suunsa ja toivoi näin auttavansa opettajaansa.

Arthur keräsi itsensä vetäen syvään henkeä ja ojensi lapun Chellelle.

"Ole hyvä."

"Kiitos", Chelle vastasi kohteliaasti ottaen lapun, ja palasi sitten paikalleen. Luokassa alkoi kuulua pieni puheensorina, kun ryhmät aloittivat tehtäviään.

"Francis, mene takaisin töihisi. Minä katson, jos löydän sitä kelloa, kun menen kotiin", Arthur sanoi.

Francis ei vastannut.

Arthur kääntyi katsomaan ystäväänsä, joka tuijotti jonnekin mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan. Arthur käänsi katseensa Franciksen katseen suuntaan.

"Hmm, Francis...?"

Francis havahtui ja puristeli kevyesti päätään.

"Selvä tehdään niin, soita minulle, jos se löytyy..."

Arthur katsoi hieman kohotetuin kulmin, kuinka Francis poistui luokasta. Hän ei pitänyt Franciksen äskeisestä ilmeestä. Hän ei osannut selittää miksi - mutta hän vain tiesi, ettei se luvannut mitään hyvää.

* * *

Nyt Tino ymmärsi, miksi naiset olivat yleensä myöhässä ja saivat myös etiketillisesti luvan siihen: koroilla - ihan pienilläkin sellaisilla - oli mahdotonta kävellä yhtä ripeästi kuin tavallisilla kengillä. Tinon jalkoihin ei enää sattunut, eikä käveleminenkään tuottanut ongelmia, mutta nopeutta ei silti saanut enää lisättyä.

Tino avasi poliisilaitoksen pääoven ja kulki hisseille, niin kuin Berwald oli neuvonut. Muutamaa kerrosta ylempänä hän löysi Berwaldin toimiston. Tino koputti oveen.

"Sisään", Berwaldin vahva ääni kutsui.

Tino avasi oven ja astui toimistotilaan, jossa oli kaksi työpistettä. Huone oli siisti, ja erityisesti Berwaldin työpöydällä vallitsi täydellinen järjestys. Toisella pöydällä oli sentään muutama kahvikuppi tuomassa jonkinnäköisiä elonmerkkejä huoneeseen.

"Hei", Tino tervehti tuttuun tapaansa hymyillen ja antoi katseensa kiertää huonetta, "mukava työhuone."

Berwald oli noussut seisomaan Ainon astuessa huoneeseen - niin kuin oikeat herrasmiehet tekivät. Hän mutisi tavalliseen epäselvään tapaansa tervehdyksen ja kiitoksen.

"Sovimme muiden tätä juttua tutkivien kanssa, että pidämme kokouksen tasalta", Berwald kertoi viitoten Tinoa istuutumaan, "odotetaan siis vielä hetki."

"Selvä", Tino vastasi ja istuutui Berwaldin pöydän edessä olevalle tuolille. Vasta Tinon istuuduttua myös Berwald istuutui alas pöydän toiselle puolelle. Pitkä mies todellakin omasi hienot käytöstavat.

He istuivat hiljaisuudessa. Outoa oli, ettei se hiljaisuus ollut yhtään kiusallista. §

Hiljaisuus kuitenkin päättyi melko nopeasti, kun toimiston ovi aukesi ja sisään astui kahvikuppia kantava Nor.

"Hei", Nor tervehti hieman poissaolevasti. Berwald pisti tämän välittömästi merkille. Nor oli käyttäytynyt hieman omituisesti viimeaikoina.

"Hei", Berwald ja Tino tervehtivät lähes kuorossa.

"Nor, tässä on Aino. Aino, tässä on Nor", Berwald esitteli, ja Nor ja Aino nyökkäsivät toisilleen. Berwald oli jo kertonut Norille, kuka Aino oli, ja myös Ainolle mies oli maininnut työparistaan.

"Alkoiko se kokous tasalta?" Nor kysyi ja meni istumaan pöytänsä taakse hörpäten kädessään olevasta kahvimukista kulauksen.

"Hmm", Berwald mumisi tavalla, jonka Nor osasi tulkita myöntäväksi vastaukseksi.

"Ehkä voisimmekin sitten kohta jo mennä", Nor ehdotti, "Ludwig ei pidä myöhästelystä - ja minusta tuntuu, että hänen kellonsa on pari minuuttia edellä."

Tino hymyili ja Berwald naurahti hiljaa. Vaikka naurahdus kuulostikin enemmän tuhahdukselta kuin oikealta naurahdukselta, Tino osasi tulkita sen nauruksi.

Ja jostain tuntemattomasta syystä, hän olisi halunnut kuulla sitä enemmän.

"Selvä, mennään vain", Berwald sanoi ja nousi ylös. Nor ja Tino seurasivat hänen esimerkkiään.

Kolmikko oli juuri poistumassa huoneesta, kun Berwaldin kännykkä yllättäen soi. Berwald otti puhelimen taskustaan ja katsoi näyttöä. Jokin Tinolle tunnistamaton ilme kävi miehen kasvoilla.

Berwald vastasi puheluun pehmeällä äänellä: "Hej, mamma. Ja, jag vet. Nej. Ja, jag ska göra det. Nej just nu. Mamma, jag är på jobbet. Okej, hejssan."

Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Tino kuuli Berwaldin puhuvan selkeästi. Nyt pienikokoinen mies myös ymmärsi, mistä Berwaldin vahva aksentti oli peräisin.

"Anteeksi", Berwald mumisi hieman nolostuneena, "mennään vain."

Tino hymyili itsekseen kulkiessaan kahden poliisin perässä käytävää eteenpäin. Äskeinen puhelu oli ollut hyvin hellyttävää kuultavaa. Berwaldin äiti selvästi välitti pojastaan.

Tinon hymy hyytyi. Tunne, jonka hän oli luullut jo unohtuneen tai kadonneen, valtasi hänet hetkeksi. Hänen oli kuitenkin pian pakko keskittyä, sillä kokoushuoneen ovi aukesi ja hän astui Berwaldin perässä sisään.

Tino lähes ähkäisi yllätyksestä, kun hän tunnisti yhden huoneessa jo olevista miehistä: pitkän pöydän päässä seisova vakava mies oli selvästikin mies Felicianon taulusta.

"Ludwig", Berwald sanoi taulun miehelle, "tässä on Aino."

Berwald viittoi Tinoa tulemaan eteenpäin. Ludwigin siirtyi pöydän takaan heidän eteensä.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt", mies esitteli itsensä ja ojensi kätensä kättelyä varten.

"Aino Väinämöinen", Tino vastasi ja tarttui Ludwigin käteen.

He kättelivät pikaisesti ja menivät sitten istumaan. Ludwig meni pöydän päähän ja Tino meni Berwaldin ja Norin väliin.

Ludwig, Berwald sekä Vashsiksi ja Roderichiksi kutsutut miehet keskustelivat jostakin asiallisen rauhallisesti ja Nor hörppi hiljaisena kahviaan, joten kukaan ei huomannut Tinon poissaolevaa katsetta. Tinon paremmin tuntevat tiesivät tuon ilmeen tarkoittavan sitä, että mies oli jossain hyvin syvällä mielensä syövereissä.

Tällä hetkellä mies yritti ratkaista yhtälön _"aina iloinen ja hieman lapsenomainenkin Feliciano plus kylmältä ja vakavalta vaikuttava Ludwig on yhtä suuri kuin ystävyys_" mahdollisuutta.

Tino uskoi mahdottomiin yhtälöihin.

Mutta hän halusi ottaa tästä yhtälöstä vielä lisää selvää.

Tino heräsi horroksestaan ja katsoi Ludwigia kulmat hieman rypyssä. Hän mietti, mahtoiko Ludwigista todellakin löytyä myös se puoli, jonka Felicianon taulu näytti. Samalla Tinoa suututti se, ettei Ludwig ollut vielä käynyt katsomassa taulua.

* * *

Gilbert virnuili tavalliseen tapaansa.

"Taidamme olla vähän myöhässä", Gilbert totesi lähes naureskellen vierellään kävelevälle Zackille.

"Eikös se ole paha asia..?" Elizaveta ihmetteli Gilbertin virnettä. Se oli vielä aivan samanlainen kuin silloin, kun he olivat lapsia.

"Nääh. Kyllähän sitä omaa pikkuveljeään saa vähän härnätä. Ludwig inhoaa myöhästelyä..."

"Ludwig? Onko hän sinun veljesi?" Elizaveta ei muistanut, oliko hän koskaan tavannut Ludwigia lapsena.

"Juu - hän on pari vuotta nuorempi, ja oli silloin vielä aika pieni kun me tutustuimme, joten et tainnut nähdä häntä", Gilbert sanoi hymyillen lapsuuden muistoille.

"Ja sitten te muutitte", Elizaveta totesi muistellessaan lapsuuttaan myös. Jotkut muistot olivat kirkkaampia kuin toiset. Gilbertin muutto oli hieman utuinen, mutta Elizaveta muisti sen silti melko selkeästi.

"Niin, sitten me muutimme..." Gilbert toisti, ja hetkeksi virne katosi hänen kasvoiltaan ja ne saivat lähes surumielisen hymyn.

Sitten hän palautti virneen ja avasi kokoushuoneen oven.

Elizaveta pidätti henkäyksen, kun hän näki Roderichin.

Ludwig pidätti huokauksen, kun hän näki Gilbertin leveän virneen.

Tino pidätti naurahduksen, kun hän näki Elizavetan miespuvussaan.

"Noniin, nyt kun viimeisetkin ovat saapuneet voimme aloittaa", Ludwig sanoi luoden katseen isoveljeensä.

"Missä Jones sitten on?" Gilbert kysyi. Hän oli hetken jo huolissaan siitä, ettei olisikaan viimeinen.

"Hän soitti, ettei pääse tänään töihin."

"Ai", Gilbert sanoi välittämättä vähääkään Alfredin poissaolosta ja virnisti "voitolleen" viimeisenä olemisesta.

Kun Gilbert ja Zack viimein istuutuivat alas, kokous saatiin alkamaan. Se kesti pitkään ja oli puuduttavaa paikallaan pyörimistä. Jokainen poliisi esitti erilaisia näkemyksiä ja ehdotuksia järjestelmällisen huume - ja asekaupan johdon kiinnisaamiseksi, mutta mitään kovin selkeää yhtenäisyyttä ei saatu kokokoon. Elizaveta esiintyi vain harjoittelijana, joten hänen ei tarvinnut sanoa koko kokouksen aikana mitään (joten hän saattoi rauhassa välillä keskittyä vain Roderichiin). Tino kertoi silloin tällöin jotakin pientä, jotta saisi poliisien luottamuksen puolelleen. Hänen antamillaan tiedoilla ei kuitenkaan todellisuudessa olisi paljoakaan hyötyä.

Jossain vaiheessa kokousta Elizaveta ja Tino vaihtoivat salaa katseita. Molemmat tiesivät, mitä toinen ajatteli: nämä miehet eivät olleet vielä lähelläkään Ivanin kiinnisaamista.

* * *

Chelle seisoi vilkkaalla koulun käytävällä ja kaivoi laukkuaan löytääkseen avaimensa. Viimein hän sai pienen avainnipun suloisen delfiiniavaimenperän kera kaivettua kirjojensa, penaalinsa ja muiden pussukoidensa joukosta. Nuori tyttö avasi kaappinsa lukon ja otti sieltä takkinsa sekä muutaman kirjan. Yks kirjoista oli _Shakespearen _kuuluisa _Romeo ja Julia_, jonka tyttö oli lainannut herra Kirklandilta heti aamupäivän tuntien jälkeen. Vaikka kirjaa ei ollut pakko lukea ryhmätyötä varten, olisi se Chellen mielestä hyvä edes selata läpi.

Niin - Chellen, Lilin, Emilin ja Raiviksen muodostama ryhmä oli siis saanut aiheekseen Romeon ja Julian. Aiheen _piti _olla helppo, sillä teos oli inspiroinut satoja muitakin tarinoita. Herra Kirkland oli kuitenkin juuri tämän takia käskenyt heitä etsimään esimerkkejä, joissa teoksen vaikutusta ei välttämättä aivan heti huomaisi.

Tällä hetkellä ryhmätyö ei kuitenkaan ollut suurin asia, joka Chelleä huolestutti. Hän halusi tietää, mikä herra Kirklandia vaivasi. Hänellä oli yksi idea, miten selvittää tämä.

Ruskeahiuksinen tyttö epäröi hetken. Lopulta hän läimäytti kaappinsa oven kiinni ja päätti toteuttaa hieman hullultakin vaikuttavan suunnitelmansa. Hän oli kuitenkin nyt tehnyt päätöksensä, eikä häntä siitä helpolla horjutettaisi.

Hän lähti kävelemään suoraan koulusta kohti kahvila Ruusua.

* * *

"Luoja, että osasikin olla puuduttavaa", Gilbert valitti ääneen ja venytteli käsiään, kun he viimein olivat saaneet kokouksen päätettyä.

"Hieman..." Elizaveta hymähti. Se _oli ollut hyvin _puuduttavaa.

"Meillä on nyt kyllä oikeus pidempään taukoon, mentäisiinkö oikein kunnolla kahville?" Gilbert ehdotti hieman innokkaampana kuin oli tarkoitus. Zack oli hänen muistaakseen ollut hyvä tyyppi nuorempana, ja mies halusi selvittää, voisivatko vanhat välit vielä palautua.

"Noh, kieltämättä kahvi kyllä kelpaisi", Elizaveta hymyili hieman normaalia vaisummin. Hän ei vieläkään tiennyt, miten suhtautua Gilbertiin. Lisäksi hän ei ollut saanut sanottua mitään Roderichille, mikä painoi hänen mieltään hieman alas.

"Hienoa, minä tiedän yhden hyvän paikan!"

* * *

Nor avasi Ruusun oven ja astui sisään Berwald ja Aino perässään. He olivat päättäneet pitää pienen kahvitauon, ja koska Ruususta sai kaupungin parasta kahvia ja henkilökunta oli heille tuttua, ei paikkaa tarvinnut miettiä kahdesti, vaikka Berwald ja Tino olivatkin hieman epäröineet muistaessaan edellisen päivän kaatumissession.

"Aa, onko nyt menossa joku poliisien yleinen kahvittelutuokio?" Francis kysyi iskien silmää ja viittasi juuri pöytään istuutuviin Gilbertiin ja Zackiin.

"Taitaa olla", Tino vastasi pieni hymy huulillaan, kun Berwald ja Nor päättivät selvästikin pysyä vaiti. Nor käveli suoraan tiskille tilaamaan kolmikolle kahvit, ja Tino ja Berwald menivät pöytään jo istumaan.

Yllättäen eräässä ikkunanviereisessä pöydässä joku purskahti kovaan nauruun. Kolmehenkisen pöydän kaksi muuta jäsentä yrittivät parhaansa mukaan hyssytellä nauravaa toveriaan. Tino kääntyi katsomaan naurun suuntaan, ja hetkeksi hänen ilmeensä valahti.

Pöydässä istuivat Eduard, Toris sekä naurusta vatsaansa pitelevä Feliks.

Tino kääntyi katsomaan Elizavetaa nähdäkseen, oliko tämäkin huomannut heidän "pieneen perheeseensä" kuuluvat miehet. Elizaveta katsoi Tinoa hieman säälien ja puristi lähes huomaamattomasti päätään.

Tino kokosi itsensä, kun Nor toi kahvit, eikä enää katsahtanut naurun suuntaan. Hän kyllä tiesi, että saisi kuulla tästä vielä kotoa.

Feliks yritti, muttei saanut nauruaan loppumaan.

"Feliks, kiltti. Kaikki tuijottavat", Eduard aneli häpeissään.

"Haha haa, mutta, ha haha, tai siis niinku. haa haha haa, sen mä vielä, haha, niin kuin melkein tajuan, että Liza pukeutuu mieheksi - mutta, haha, Tinokin vielä naiseksi!" Feliks kikatti.

"Shh, heillä on selvästi tehtävä menossa", Eduard sanoi toruvasti. Hänen oli kyllä myönnettävä itselleen, että ensimmäinen ajatus kaksi serkkuaan äsken nähdessään oli, että mitä ne kaksi olivat nyt keksineen. Eduard oli sataprosenttisen varma, että idea oli ollut Elizavetan.

"En tiedä, pitäisikö mun niinku olla melkein kateellinen - siis, Tino näyttää hameessa melkein mua paremmalta!" Feliks jatkoi naureskelua.

Toris ja Eduard pyöräyttivät silmiään.

* * *

Chelle kurkisti Ruusun ikkunasta sisälle varmistaakseen, ette siellä ollut sillä hetkellä tuttuja asiakkaina. Kahvila oli henkilökuntansa vuoksi hyvin suosittu nuorten tyttöjen parissa, eikä Chelle juuri nyt halunnut törmätä kurssikavereihinsa. Sisällä ei kuitenkaan nyt näyttänyt olevan ketään tuttua, joten Chelle saattoi rauhassa astua sisään.

Hän katseli hetken ympärilleen, kunnes löysi etsimänsä henkilön. Tyttö käveli leivostiskin luo.

"Bonjour, miten voin auttaa?" Francis huikkasi tiskin takaa tuttuun tapaansa.

"Francis?" Chelle varmisti, että oli kuullut miehen nimen aamupäivällä oikein.

"Minä olen", Francis vastasi hymyillen flirttihymyään, "saanko kysyä, tiedämmekö jostakin?"

"Sinä olet herra Kirklandin ystävä, eikö niin?" Chelle jatkoi varmisteluaan.

"Niin", Francis vastasi nyt hieman vakavammin, ja katsoi ruskeahiuksista tyttöä tarkkaan. Viimein hän tunnisti tytön.

"Sinä olet Arthurin oppilas - se joka pelasti hänet tänään minulta", Francis huomautti ja hymyili nyt tällä kertaa ystävällisesti flirttailevan sijaan.

"Niin", Chelle myönsi, "voisimmekohan me hieman puhua?"

Francis katsoi nuoren tytön vakavia kasvoja. Hänellä oli pieni aavistus, mitä asia saattoi koskea.

"Minä oikeastaan toivoinkin, että saisin jonkun sinunlaisesi auttamaan minua", Francis sanoi ja virnisti hieman.

Chelle virnisti takaisin ja ymmärsi, ettei Francis ollutkaan ehkä aivan niin yksinkertainen, kuin antoi muiden olettaa.

* * *

Kahvila Ruusun ovi avautui jälleen. Sisään astui kolme vartijapukuista miestä.

"Sadiq, Gupta, Heracles!" Antonio tervehti iloisesti, "teitä ei olekaan näkynyt vähään aikaan."

Miehet tervehtivät Antoniota ja menivät hakemaan juotavaa.

Samaan aikaan Gilbertin ja Elizavetan pöydässä Elizaveta meinasi tukehtua kahviinsa nähdessään paikalle saapuneet miehet. Hän yritti peitellä kasvojaan nojaamalla käteensä ja kääntäen katseensa poispäin miehistä.

"Voihan hemmetti..."

"Mitä?" Gilbert kysyi ihmetellen Zackin yllättävää käytöstä. Hän katsoi hieman olkansa yli juuri saapuneita miehiä. Gilbert tunnisti miehet ulkonäöltä ja muisti nimetkin jotenkuten.

"Älä katso sinne!" Zack sihahti.

"Miksen, tuttuja?" Gilbert virnuili.

"Tavallaan..." Zack mumisi ja jatkoi kasvojensa varjostusta.

"Tavallaan? Mitäs se tarkoittaa?" Gilbert jatkoi vanhan tuttunsa hiillostamista.

"...minun exsäni."

* * *

**EXTRA:**

Huomatessaan lähes koko kahvilan asiakaskunnan olevan poliiseja, Tim oli päättänyt ottaa tiskausvuoron keittiössä. Ihan varmuuden vuoksi.

Hän katseli tiskivuorta, pesuallasta sekä vesiletkua ja yritti päätellä, miten ne toimisivat yhdessä. Lopulta mies latoi tiskit altaaseen ja kaatoi pesuainetta melkoisen reilusti niiden päälle. Sitten hän otti vesiletkun käteensä ja katsoi sitä hetken.

Hän painoi letkun päässä olevaa "liipaisinta", joka aukaisi veden tulon.

Vettä tuli kovaa ja paineella.

Koko allas oli nopeasti valkoisen vaahdon täyttämä.

Vaahto tulvi yli jo tiskipöydälle.

Hupsis.

"Tim, mitä sinä teet?" Antonio oli ilmestynyt keittiön ovelle.

Tim katsoi vaahtoavaa allasta hermostuneena ja yritti keksiä järkevää selitystä. Hän ei halunnut potkuja heti ensimmäisenä työpäivänä.

"Minä... tuota noin..." Mitään järkevää ei kuitenkaan tullut miehen mieleen.

Antonio käveli lähemmäs ja tuijotti allasta. Tim alkoi hermostua.

"Ei näin", Antonio sanoi ja otti vesiletkun pois Timin kädestä, "jos sinä haluat kunnon vaahtoa, sinun pitää painaa pidikettä loppuun asti, niin vesi tulee voimakkaammin. Näin!"

Antonio suihkutti vettä lisää ja vaahtovuori kasvoi kasvamistaan.

"Näin saa kunnon vaahdot", mies sanoi hymyillen ja antoi letkun takaisin Timille.

Tim jäi hölmistyneenä tuijottamaan uuden pomonsa perään tämän poistuessa keittiöstä. Sitten hän katsoi jättimäistä vaahtovuorta ja tiesi viimein olevansa oikeassa työpaikassa.

* * *

Joten, yritin tähän kappaleeseen saada kaikkea suht mukavaa, kun seuraavassa kappaleessa pitäisi sitten olla hieman synkempi aihe... Ja tuo extra ei tavallaan ole oleellinen tarinan juonen kannalta, mutta halusin nyt hieman Timistäkin tähän kirjoittaa :D Saattaa olla, että muihinkin lukuihin tulee tälläisiä "turhia" extroiksi nimeämiäni kohtauksia :P

**Patre**: Haha voi teitä :D Niin tarvitsisi! Kiitos:)

**Chiboku**: Jee hyvä! Jotenkin itse olen alkanut mieltyä tämän ficin Ranskaan...:P Kiitos!

**MelanieVimpula**: Kiva kuulla - tätä tyyppiä kirjoittaessa tulee väkisinkin hyvälle tuulelle!:D Kyllä vain, kolkol ;)

**Kirppu:** Itsekin tekisi mieli jo kirjoittaa Ivania, mutta ei voi hypätä asioiden edelle... Kiitos paljon!:)

**Liibooboo**: Juuh, toivoinkin että tuo Roderich tulisi edes hieman yllätyksenä;) Kiitokset!


	6. Se missä kurkataan menneisyyteen

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

_Härregud!_ Tajusin tätä lukua kirjoittaessani, että ettehän te tiedä vielä melkein mitään tämän fickin Tinosta :D Noh, tässä luvussa asia korjautuu hitusen...:P

* * *

"_Miksi sinä välttelet katsettani? Katso minua ja sano, ettet tunne mitään. KATSO minua silmiin!"_

* * *

Kaunis vaaleahiuksinen nainen kampasi hiuksiaan vanhan arvokkaan peilin edessä. Naisen silmät olivat sinisemmät kuin taivas kesäpäivänä, ja naisen hymy olisi voinut sulattaa syvimmältäkin jäätyneen sydämen. Nainen lopetti pitkien hiustensa kampaamisen ja letitti ne nopeasti yhdelle paksulle huolettomalle letille.

"Äiti, onko meidän ihan pakko mennä?" naisen taakse ilmestynyt vaaleahiuksinen poika kysyi. Poika muistutti hyvin paljon äitiään, mutta silmien sininen sävy oli syvempi ja enemmän violettiin vivahtava - kuin metsän siniterälehtiset kukat.

"Valitettavasti..." nainen vastasi ja kääntyi poikaansa kohden. Hän kyykistyi samalle tasolle pojan kanssa ja hymyili tälle kannustavasti.

"Tino, osaatko pitää salaisuuden?" nainen kuiskasi pojalleen ja pisti sormen suunsa eteen hiljaisuuden merkiksi.

Tino nyökytti päätään ja katsoi äitiään uteliaana.

"Jonakin päivänä me lähdemme täältä pois... Mutta äidin täytyy tehdä vielä muutamia valmisteluja ennen sitä, ymmärrätkö? Sitten me lähdemme… Vain me kaksi. Lennämme pois kuin ne kaksi lintua siinä sadussa, muistako?"

Tino nyökytti päätään äitinsä puheen tahdissa. Todellisuudessa hän ei ymmärtänyt aivan kaikkea, mutta sadun kahdesta häkistään vapautuvasta linnusta hän muisti, ja äidin vertaus tähän tarinaan todellakin auttoi nuorta poikaa ymmärtämään äitinsä sanoja paremmin.

"Mutta nyt meidän on vielä valitettavasti mentävä", nainen huokasi ja nousi ylös, "setä-Braginski ei pidä myöhästelystä... Ja olen varma, että Eduard ja Elizavetakin jo odottavat sinua."

"Onko teillä taas aikuisten juttuja?" Tino kysyi hieman huolissaan.

"On, meillä on aikuisten juttuja... Mutta Katyusha pitää teistä huolen. Tehkää vain niin kuin hän sanoo", äiti yritti hymyillä kannustavasti pojalleen ja tarjosi kättään, johon pieni poika pian tarttui.

"Katyusha on vanhin, mutta Ivan silti aina päättää..." Tino mumisi hiljaisesti, aivan kuin sanoen jotakin kiellettyä.

"Noh, Ivan on melkein yhtä vanha kuin Katyusha joten..." nainen yritti pitää hymynsä, mutta todellisuudessa hän ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Jos nuori Ivan oli yhtään tullut isäänsä, pojalla olisi tulevaisuudessa paljon valtaa. Ehkä jo nyt.

"Eduard, Toris ja Raivis pelkäävät häntä... Ja Felikskin joskus..." Tino jatkoi muminaansa, ja äiti pysähtyi tiukentaen otettaan poikansa pienestä kädestä.

"Entä sinä, Tino, pelkäätkö sinä?"

Tino katsoi äitiään ylöspäin tämän silmiin. Ne olivat vakavat ja suojelevat.

"En", Tino vastasi. Hän ei koskaan valehdellut äidilleen.

* * *

Eduard istui tietokoneensa ääressä. Kello oli jo hieman yli puolenyön ja Eduardia väsytti, mutta hänen oli odotettava vielä hetki erään ohjelman latautumista. Nuori miehenalku istui tuolissaan ja tuijotti ruutua mitään näkemättä. Hänen päässään pyörivät tämän päivän tapahtumat.

Elizaveta mieheksi ja Tino naiseksi pukeutuneena kahvilassa. Mitä ihmettä noilla kahdella oikein oli meneillään?

Tinon aito hymy, kun tämä oli puhunut sille pitkälle silmälasipäiselle poliisille. Tino ei ollut hymyillyt sillä tavalla sen jälkeen kun... Oli todella outoa nähdä se hymy taas hänen kasvoillaan.

Elizavetan nopea livahdus pois kahvilasta, kun Sadiq oli saapunut paikalle. Feliksin uusi hillitön naurukohtaus, kun Sadiq oli tullut kysymään heiltä kolmelta, mitä Elizavetalle kuului.

Tietokone päästi pienen merkkiäänen lataamisen valmistumisen merkiksi, mikä herätti Eduardin ajatuksistaan. Mies sammutti koneen ja päätti käydä nukkumaan. Hän oli juuri vetämässä peittoa päälleen, kun jokin keskeytti hänet.

Viereisestä huoneesta kuului tuskainen huuto.

Eduard tunnisti tuon huudon, vaikkei hän sitä ollut aikoihin kuullutkaan. Peitto lennähti lattialle ja Eduard nappasi lasinsa ja kiirehti viereiseen huoneeseen. Tino heittelehti vuoteellaan ja äänteli kuin olisi tuskissaan. Eduard riensi serkkunsa viereen ja ravisteli tätä kevyesti.

"Tino, herää... Se on vain painajaista", Eduard kuiski pehmeästi ja yritti saada Tinoa heräämään.

Lopulta Tino viimein avasi silmänsä. Sinisissä silmissä oli säikähtänyt katse. Tino katseli hetken hämärässä ympärilleen hämmentyneenä, ja pikkuhiljaa tajusi olevansa hereillä ja äskeisen kauhun olleen vain unta.

"Eduard...?" Tino kuiskasi unesta käheällä äänellä.

"Minä olen tässä", Eduard vastasi ja siirsi kevyesti Tinon kylmästä hiestä märkää tukkaa pois tämän silmiltä, "se oli vain unta."

Tino nyökkäsi ja yritti saada raskasta hengitystään tasaantumaan.

"Eduard?"

"Niin?"

"Voisitko jäädä tänne nukkumaan?"

Tino ei katsonut Eduardiin päin kysyessään tätä jäämään vaan tuijotti kattoa. Eduard katsoi Tinon ahdistunutta ilmettä huoli omissa silmissään kasvaen.

"Tietenkin", Eduard vastasi ja kömpi Tinon viereen. Noin kymmenen vuotta sitten Eduard oli ollut se, joka oli pyytänyt Tinoa nukkumaan vieressään. Kymmenen vuotta sitten Tino oli ollut se, joka oli kertonut hänelle, Raivikselle, Torikselle ja Feliksille tarinoita iltaisin niin kauan, kunnes he olivat nukahtaneet. Eduard tunsi olevansa noista vuosista velkaa. Eihän Tino ollut kuin muutamaa vuotta häntä vanhempi... Itsekin lapsi vielä silloin.

Eduard ei olisi ikinä selvinnyt vanhempiensa kuolemasta ilman Tinon tukea. Hän tajusi sen nyt, eikä voinut olla ajattelematta, miten Tino oli selvinnyt äitinsä poismenosta ilman kenenkään apua. Ottaen kaiken vastuun nuoremmista serkuistaan, ja kestäen vielä Ivanin painostusta. Oli vain yksi asia, jonka Eduard uskoi olleen Tinon apu purkaa tunteitaan...

"Tino, nukutko sinä jo?"

"En... Mitä nyt?"

"Hmm.. Sitä vain, että oletko sinä kirjoittanut mitään vähään aikaan?"

"...en... Kuinka niin?"

Eduard oli hetken hiljaa ennen kuin vastasi.

"Kunhan vain mietin... Hyvää yötä."

"Hyvää yötä."

He hiljenivät ja vähän ajan kuluttua Eduard päätteli Tinon tasaisesta hengityksestä, että tämä oli nukahtanut. Eduard ei kuitenkaan saanut unta. Se oli aivan niin kuin hän oli pelännytkin; Tino ei ollut kirjoittanut _sen_ jälkeen.

* * *

Alfred ajoi moottoripyörällään päämäärättömästi. Hän oli tehnyt niin koko edelliset illat. Ajaessaan hän saattoi unohtaa kaiken ja olla ajattelematta mitään muuta kuin ajamista. Hän vältteli ajatuksiaan ja tunteitaan, ja hän tiesi sen itsekin.

Kello oli noin puolen yön, ja miehen oli pysähdyttävä tankkaamaan ajokkinsa. Alfred ajoi pienelle huoltoasemalle ja riisui kypärän pois päästään. Tankattuaan mies kävi vielä huoltoaseman myymälässä ostamassa yhden kolajuoman saadakseen hieman kofeiinia. Ulos tultuaan Alfredin poliisivaistot kuitenkin heräsivät. Hän katsoi tien toiselle puolelle, ja näki neljän ihmisen hahmot; nuoren naisen sekä kolmen miehen. Alfred lähti ylittämään tietä.

"Tulisit nyt", yksi miehistä sanoi naiselle, joka katsoi miestä halveksuvasti.

"Nätti tyttö, mutta saisi kyllä hymyillä enemmän", toinen mies sanoi virnistäen.

"Hei, tule nyt", kolmas miehistä sanoi ja astui naista kohti ottaakseen tästä kiinni. Miehen käsi kuitenkin jäi matkalle, kun joku tarttui siihen tiukasti.

"Minusta tuntuu, ettei häntä kiinnosta teidän seuranne", Alfred sanoi ja päästi hieman tönäisten irti pysäyttämästään miehestä.

"Ja kukas sä olet?" yksi miehistä kysyi pilkaten.

Alfred katsoi miestä tyynesti. Tämä tyyneys ärsytti miestä.

"Vastaa, helvetin idiootti!" mies kiivastui ja lähti kohti Alfredia nyrkit pystyssä. Alfred sai miehen kaadettua maahan kuitenkin kevyesti, mikä säikäytti myös kaksi muuta miestä. Hän katsoi kahta muuta, jotka nyt perääntyivät hiljalleen.

"Mennään..." yksi miehistä mumisi ja muut seurasivat.

Alfred katsoi miesten vetäytymistä inhoten. Pelkureita koko sakki. Sitten hän kääntyi nuorta naista kohden.

"Oletko kunnossa?"

Nainen heilautti pitkät vaaleanhopeaan sävähtävät hiuksensa taakse ja katsoi Alfredia hieman ylimielisesti.

"En minä pyytänyt apua."

Alfredin suu loksahti hieman auki naisen tympeydestä. Hän oli pelastanut tämän ties miltä ja näin tämä kiitti häntä? (Ja yleensä naisilla oli tapana sulaa hänen edessään, varsinkin jos hän teki jotakin vähänkin sankarillista...)

"Nuoren naisen ei ole hyvä kulkea yksin näin myöhään", Alfred kuitenkin jatkoi ystävällisesti olettaen, että nainen oli vain pelästynyt äskeistä.

"Minä pärjään kyllä", nainen vastasi ja pisti jotain taskuunsa. Vasta silloin Alfred huomasi naisen pidelleen puukkoa kädessään koko ajan.

"Hmm, siltä vaikuttaa", mies hymähti. Tämä nainen et tainnutkaan olla aivan tavallinen tapaus.

"Saanko viedä sinut kotiin tai jonnekin? Minulla on moottoripyörä tuolla huoltoasemalla..." Alfred tarjoutui.

Nainen katsoi häntä piikikkäästi kulmiensa alta.

"Miksi minä sinun mukaasi lähtisin, kun en lähtenyt noiden äskeistenkään?"

Alfred naurahti.

"Aivan, anteeksi", mies sanoi ja kaivoi virkamerkin taskustaan, "minä olen poliisi."

Alfred ei ollut varma, mutta aivan kuin nainen olisi hetkeksi jäykistynyt äskeisten sanojen jälkeen.

"Hyvä on", nainen myöntyi, "kai se kuuluu sinun työhösi."

"Niin, vaikka olenkin nyt virkavapaalla", Alfred kertoi, kun he lähtivät kävelemään kohti huoltoasemaa.

"Miksi?" nainen kysyi, mutta ei kuulostanut kiinnostuneelta.

"Öh, kai minä tarvitsin aikaa ajatella..." Alfred vastasi naisen välinpitämättömästä olemuksesta huolimatta.

"Ajatella mitä?"

"Teinkö minä oikein kun..."

"Kun mitä?"

"Kun jätin hänet..."

He pysähtyivät Alfredin moottoripyörän luo.

"Kenet sinä jätit?" nainen kysyi kuulostamatta edelleenkään siltä, että häntä kiinnostaisivat Alfredin asiat. Outo uteliaisuuden tapainen kuitenkin välkkyi naisen jäisissä silmissä.

"Henkilön, jota rakastan..." Alfred ei tajunnut miksi vastasi. Hän päätti vaihtaa aihetta.

"Minä olen Alfred", mies esitteli itsensä ja tarjosi kättään.

Nainen katsoi kättä hetken ilmeettömästi, mutta tarttui siihen lopulta.

"Natalia."

Alfred nyökkäsi ja antoi varakypärän penkkinsä alta. Natalia kertoi lyhyesti minne Alfred voisi jättää hänet, ja sitten he lähtivät ajamaan.

Perillä Natalia antoi kypärän takaisin Alfredille. Hän ei kiittänyt kyydistä, mutta ennen lähtöään hän sanoi kuitenkin jotakin, mikä pakotti Alfredin ajattelemaan tunteitaan.

"Rakkaudestaan ei saa luopua, ei vaikka mikä olisi", Natalia sanoi, eikä hänen äänensä ollut tällä kertaa tunteeton tai tyly. Siinä oli lähes pehmeä surumielinen sävy.

* * *

Kun Tino heräsi, Eduard oli jo noussut ja poistunut. Eikä ihme, sillä kello oli jo yli puolen päivän. Tino hieroi unisia silmiään. Oli lauantai ja hänellä olisi "vapaapäivä". Tinon ei siis tarvitsisi pukeutua Ainoksi. Jostain kumman syystä, mies kuitenkin pisti tutuksi tulleen peruukkinsa päähänsä.

Hän ei halunnut olla kotona, ja ainoa paikka jonka hän keksi, oli sellaisen ihmisen luona, joka tunsi hänet Ainona. Tino lähti tapaamaan Felicianoa.

Tino astui sisään tuttuun taidenäyttelyyn. Ihmisiä oli paikalla hieman normaalia enemmän, olihan lauantai. Feliciano kuitenkin huomasi Tinon läsnäolon heti tämän saavuttua.

"Aino!" mies huudahti aidosti ilahtuneena ja riensi halaamaan vaaleaa ystäväänsä.

"Hei, Feli", Tino tervehti hymyillen ja halasi miestä kevyesti takaisin.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Feliciano kysyi ja kallisti hieman päätään katsoen Tinoa huolestuneena.

Tino hämmentyi tästä.

"On... Kuinka niin?"

"Sinun silmäsi näyttävät surullisilta."

Felicianon sanat pistivät Tinon rintaa. Tämä hymyili surullisesti.

"Kaikki on hyvin... Minä vain... Minä vain näin painajaista viime yönä..."

Tino näpräsi käsilaukkunsa hihnaa hermostuneena.

"Oh... Mistä?" Feliciano tarttui kevyesti Tinon olkaan ja ohjasi tämän istumaan kanssaan yhdelle näyttelyn penkeistä. Jollain oudolla tavalla Felicianon pienikin kosketus tuntui lohduttavalta.

"Äidistäni..." sana lipsahti Tinon suusta, ennen kuin hän ehti estää sitä. Mikä ihme Felicianon seurassa sai hänet näin avoimeksi?

Feliciano ei sanonut mitään, mutta halasi murheellista ystäväänsä yllättäen kevyesti. Tino tukahdutti nyyhkytyksen ja pakotti ajatuksensa muualle.

"Se taulun ystäväsi, hän on poliisi, eikö niin?" Tino sanoi jälleen hymyillen ja Feliciano irrottautui halauksesta.

"Niin", ruskeasilmäinen mies sanoi innoissaan, "mistä tiesit?"

Tino naurahti hyväntahtoisesti Felicianon viatonta ja lapsenomaista intoa.

"Minä tavallaan työskentelen poliisien kanssa juuri nyt.. Ludwig oli hänen nimensä, vai eikö?" Tino tarkensi.

"Niin, niin", Feliciano melkein pomppi penkillään, "hän on minun erityinen ystäväni!"

Tino hymyili leveästi, mutta muisto Ludwigin jäykkyydestä sai hänet hieman epäröimään.

"Hän vaikutti kovin vakavalta", Tino huomautti yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimman neutraalilta.

"Hän onkin useimmiten", Feliciano myönsi hieman vakavoituen, "mutta hänessä on myös toinen puoli."

"Todellako?"

"Hmm, kyllä", Feliciano nyökytti innoissaan, "hän ei vain itse muista sitä."

"...ei itse muista?" Tino ei enää aivan tarkalleen tiennyt, mitä Feliciano tarkoitti.

"Niin. Minä olen tuntenut hänet jo lapsesta asti", mies selitti niin innokkaana, että hiuksista sojottava hiuskiehkura heilui miehen mukana, "hän oli hieman samanlainen kuin nyt ja hyvin ujo! Mutta hän piti maalaamisesta ja kaikesta kivasta."

"Mitä sitten tapahtui?"

"Hän menetti muistinsa ja koko perhe muutti muualle... Tapasin hänet muutama vuosi sitten uudestaan ja päätin, että saan hänet muistamaan miten olla iloinen!"

Tino katsoi Felicianon intoa lempeästi. Hän tunnisti tunteen miehen syvän ruskeissa silmissä - se oli rakkautta. Rakkautta kaikkein puhtaimmillaan.

"Aino..." Feliciano sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Niin?" Tino kysyi ja katsoi miestä, joka vaikutti hieman epäröivältä.

"...mikä se sinun unelmasi oli?" Feliciano kysyi ujosti.

Muisto viimekerran keskustelusta välähti Tinon mielessä.

_"Mutta...? Tapahtuiko jotain ikävää?" _

_"Kyllä, Feli... Tapahtui jotain ikävää... Tämä mies vei minulta unelmani."_

Keskustelu oli päättynyt noihin sanoihin, koska Tinon oli kiirehdittävä kokoukseen. Nyt Tino epäröi vastaustaan Felicianolle. Hän ei ollut puhunut aiheesta juuri ollenkaan. Kukaan ei ollut maininnut siitä hänen kuullensa. Jokin Felicianossa sai hänet kuitenkin puhumaan asioista, joista hän ei normaalisti puhuisi muiden kanssa. Jokin miehessä sai hänet avoimeksi.

"Olen aina halunnut kirjoittaa", Tino aloitti, "ihan mitä vain ja mistä vain. Nuorena kerroin satuja, hieman vanhempana kirjoitin novelleja, teini-iässä esseitä... Kirjoittaminen oli minulle kaikki kaikessa. Tuntui, että sydämeni olisi voinut pysähtyä, jos en olisi saanut kirjoittaa"

Feliciano katsoi Tinon silmiin tämän puhuessa. Siniset silmät oli suunnattu jonnekin kauas muistoihin, joita ei ollut otettu esiin aikoihin.

"Pari vuotta sitten minut hyväksyttiin yliopistoon opiskelemaan kirjallisuutta", Tino jatkoi ja hymyili haikeasti, "se oli parasta, mitä minulle oli koskaan tapahtunut. Ehdin opiskella muutaman kuukauden, kunnes eräs... perheenjäsen pakotti minut lopettamaan ja tekemään... muita juttuja."

Tino ei enää hymyillyt. Katkeruus oli täyttänyt miehen silmät.

"Minä en ole juurikaan kirjoittanut sen jälkeen", Tino lisäsi vielä ja yritti nyt hymyillä väkisin. Hän sai aikaiseksi vain tuskaisen irvistyksen.

Feliciano katsoi ystäväänsä surullisesti.

"Sinun pitäisi", mies sanoi kannustavasti.

Tino käännähti katsomaan Felicianon myötätuntoisia kasvoja.

"Minusta sinun pitäisi ehdottomasti kirjoittaa vielä", Feliciano hymyili.

Jokin Felicianon sanoissa ja katseessa herätti Tinossa jo lähes unohtuneen tunteen. Oliko se toivoa?

* * *

Den heräsi, kun aurinko paistoi verhojen raosta suoraan hänen silmiinsä. Pitkä mies haukotteli suurieleisesti ja lähti silmät sirissä kohti keittiötä. Oli tapahtunut jotain hyvin omituista ja Tim oli Deniä ennen hereillä. Meripihkanväriset silmät omistava mies oli jo täysissä pukeissa. Hän oli jopa tehnyt aamupalaa..

"Täh..?" Den mumisi unisena ja katsoi Timin virkeää olemusta. Näkiköhän hän vielä unta?

"Huomenta", Tim huikkasi iloisena ja kaatoi kahvia Denin kuppiin.

Den istahti Timiä vastapäätä ja näytti edelleen hyvin hämmentyneeltä.

"Oletko sinä kipeä tai jotain?" Den ehdotti ja haukkasi palan Timin tekemästä voileivästä.

Tim hymyili ja tunki viimeisen palan omaa leipäänsä suuhunsa.

"Päätin aloittaa harjoittelemisen taas", Tim kertoi iloisena suu täynnä leipää. Tutussa seurassa ruokatavat välillä unohtuivat...

Denin leipä pysähtyi matkalla suuhun.

"Oikein kunnolla?" Den kysyi ja kohotti hieman kulmiaan. Tim ei ollut pyöräillyt vain urheilun takia muutamaan vuoteen.

"Niin, parin kuukauden päästä järjestetään kisat, ja ajattelin osallistua..." Tim kertoi haaveilevan näköisenä.

"Lopetan tupakoinnin, ja ehkä yritän vähentää muutakin kamaa..." Tim mumisi lähes itsekseen pohtivasti, "noh, minä menen nyt!"

Tim lähti hyräillen pois keittiöstä ja pian eteisestä kuului kun ulko-ovi paiskautui kiinni. Den jatkoi leipänsä syömistä ja hymyili itsekseen. Ei ollut väliä kuinka monta vuotta hän oli tuntenut Timin, tämä onnistui aina yllättämään hänet käytöksellään. Jokin Timin uudessa elämänasenteessa onnistui tarttumaan Deniinkin. Jonkinlainen rohkeus täytti vaaleaverikön mielen, ja miehen ajatukset olivat pian eräässä kauniissa poliisissa...

* * *

Kiitos kaikille kommenteista! Tämä sekoilee nyt niin pahasti, että ei tallentanut äsken yksittäisiä vastauksiani ja olein nyt liian laiska kirjoittamaan uusiksi :D Isot kiitokset tasapuolisesti nyt sitten kaikille silti :3


	7. Se missä pelästytään

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Hyvää vappua! Pitäkää itsestänne ja kavereistanne huolta :)

Hee tässä luvussa hiukan _**DenNoria**_, jei! Ja kaikki luvun tapahtumat myös tapahtuvat ennen kello kymmetä aamulla - saatte nyt sitten pientä tietoa myös hahmojen aamurutiineista:DD

* * *

"_Minä tarvitsen kahvia..."_

* * *

Oli maanantaiaamu.

"Hei, minä olen Den. Tulisitko kanssani kahville joku kerta? Äh, ei kun. Moi, lähtisitkö joskus kahville? Ei kun, äh!" Den puhui peilikuvalleen ja kampasi hiuksiaan. Onneksi hän oli yksin kotona, sillä Tim oli lähtenyt aamulenkilleen ja olisi saattanut muuten huolestua ystävänsä äänekästä monologia. Den avasi peilikaapin oven ja otti hiusgeelituubin. Hän purskautti geeliä käsilleen ja hieroi hiuksiinsa. Sinä aamuna mieheltä meni hiustenlaittoon hieman normaalia kauemmin. Hän pesi hampaansakin kahdesti.

Kyllä, Abel Densen oli viimein päättänyt pyytää pitkäaikaisen ihastuksensa kahville. Hän ei kyllä valitettavasti vielä edes tiennyt tämän nimeä... Mutta hän tiesi tämän silmät. Se riitti.

Ulko-ovi kolahti ja Tim astui hieman hengästyneenä sisään. Hän suuntasi suoraan kohti kylpyhuonetta, jonka ovi oli kuitenkin lukossa. Tim kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän luuli Denin jo lähteneen.

"Den, etkö sinä myöhästy?" Tim kysyi ja koputti ovea, joka aukesi lähes heti ensimmäisen kopautuksen jälkeen.

"Tiedän, minä lähden nyt", Den huikkasi kulkiessaan nopeasti Timin ohi aivan kuin vältellen tätä.

Tim katsoi Denin perään niin kauan, kunnes mies sulki oven perässään. Tim virnisti. Denillä oli ollut _hieman _normaalia enemmän partavettä. Mies puristeli päätään hiljaa nauraen ja meni suihkuun, ennen kuin itsekin myöhästyisi töistä. (Toisaalta, kukaan tuskin moittisi häntä siitä siellä...)

* * *

Emil oli hereillä aikaisin niin kuin yleensä. Nuori poika kuului niihin harvoihin aamuvirkkuihin, joita tässä maailmassa eli. Hänelle ei tuottanut minkäänlaista ongelmaa herätä aikaisin. Hänen veljensä taas oli toinen tapaus.

Hopeahiuksinen poika laittoi kahvin tippumaan ja käveli sitten isoveljensä huoneeseen. Nor oli jälleen nukahtanut päällysvaatteet päällä pedatulle sängylle. Emil huokaisi. Nor teki välillä liikaa töitä. Huokaistessaan myös pieni syyllisyys pisti pojan rintaa; hän ei ainakaan helpottanut veljensä huolia.

"Nor, herää", Emil sanoi lähes kuiskaten ja ravisteli miestä kevyesti.

Nor mumisi jotakin epämääräistä, josta Emil erotti yhden selkeän sanan: kahvi. Poika kipaisi keittiöön ja kaasi yhden suuren kupin kahvia, jonka sitten vei veljelleen. Nor tuntui hieman heräilevän haistaessaan kahvin tuoksun. Mies nousi istumaan ja vastaanotti Emilin ojentaman kupin.

"Kiitos", Nor mumisi unisesti, "miten heräisinkään ilman sinua?"

Emil naurahti hyvin pienesti, mutta pojan tuntevalle se oli kunnollinen naurahdus. Veljekset näyttivät molemmat tunteitaan hyvin hillitysti. Se ei kuitenkaan tarkoittanut, että he tuntisivat jotenkin muita vähemmän.

"Haluatko kyydin kouluun?" Nor kysyi ja nousi ylös sängyltä.

"Minulla on myöhäisempi aamu tänään", Emil vastasi ja meni keittiöön tekemään leivät heille aamupalaksi.

"Ja olet jo nyt silti hereillä?" Emil kuuli veljensä unisen äänen tämän huoneesta.

"Olen ollut jo jonkun aikaa", Emil vastasi tyynesti ja pilkkoi kurkkua tasaisiksi viipaleiksi.

"Hullu..." Nor mutisi vielä ennen suihkuun menoa.

Emil hymyili ja yritti olla välittämättä siitä pienestä häiritsevästä tunteesta, joka Norin äskeinen sana oli aiheuttanut.

* * *

Kahvila Ruusu avasi ovensa yleensä noin kello yhdeksän aikaan aamuisin. "_Noin_" siksi, että tällä kahvilalla ei oikein ollut varsinaisia aukioloaikoja, sillä omistajat pitivät paikkaa pystyssä lähinnä silloin kuin halusivat ja ehtivät. Emilin lisäksi harvoihin aamuvirkkuihin lukeutui myös Francis, joka nyt pyyhki kahvilan pöytiä iloisesti hyräillen. Francis oli kyllä aina virkeä, oli vuorokauden aika mikä hyvänsä...

"Jos sinut omakseni saisin, hmm hmh hmmm, se olis kaikki mitä toivoisin", Franciksen hyräily yltyi (epävireiseksi) lauluksi.

Ovelta kuului tuhahdettua kikatusta. Francis käännähti äänen puoleen leveästi hymyillen. Tämä mies ei osannut tuntea sellaista asiaa kuin häpeä. Ehkä tämä oli liitoksissa myös siihen, että mieheltä puuttui sellainenkin asia kuin tilannetaju. Yleensä Arthur oli se, joka joutui näistä puutoksista kärsimään...

"Bonjour mademoiselle!"

"Huomenta, Francis", ruskeahiuksinen tyttö tervehti takaisin hymyillen. Franciksessa oli jotakin, joka toi mieleen auringon.

"Eikös sinulla ole koulua?" Francis kysyi kepeästi ja pyyhkäisi viimeisenkin pöydän. Sävyssä ei ollut mitään moittivaa.

"Minulla on aamutunnit vapaata", Chelle selitti ja meni istumaan tiskin luokse korkealle jakkaralle.

Francis pyyhälsi kassan puolelle ja nojasi tiskiin. Chelle nosti laukkunsa pöydälle ja kaivoi sieltä pienen vihon sekä kynän.

"Minulla on muutama idea, jolla saisimme herra Kirklan-"

"Ööm, voisitko sanoa mieluummin Arthur? Herra Kirkland kuulostaa niin virallisesta..." Francis naurahti.

"Mutta hän on minun opettajani", Chelle protestoi vakavasti.

"Kutsut sinä minuakin vain Francikseksi."

"Se on eri asia."

"Miten niin?"

"Se nyt vain on."

"Nyt ymmärrän, miksi pidät Arthurista niin paljon... _(Molemmat tuollaisia tiukkiksia...)"_

"Mentäisiinkö nyt vain asiaan?" Chelle huokaisi, "minun täytyy kohta lähteä kouluun."

Francis ei voinut olla hymyilemättä salaa. Chellen äskeinen lause oli kuin suoraan Arthurin suusta. Oikeastaan, Francis oli aivan varma, että oli kuullut täsmälleen juuri nuo sanat joskus vanhan tuttavansa suusta.

"Selvä, eli miten piristäisimme pikku brittiämme?"

* * *

Eduard heräsi hieman vaivoin ja laittoi itsensä kuntoon melko hitaasti. Hän ei yleensä ollut tottunut heräämään niin aikaisin, sillä koulussa oli luentoja vain muutaman kerran viikossa, ja nekin yleensä iltapäivisin. (Ja hänellä oli paha tapa valvoa myöhään tietokoneen ääressä.) Tänä maanantaina yksi tärkeä luento oli kuitenkin sijoitettu aamupäivään, minkä vuoksi Eduardin oli herättävä normaalia aikaisemmin.

"Huomenta", silmälasipäinen mies tervehti haukotellen keittiössä olevia Felikstä, Torista, Raivista sekä Elizavetaa.

"Huomenta", nämä vastasivat lähes kuorossa.

"Hm, minä lähden kouluun", Raivis ilmoitti hiljaisesti ja sai pari nyökkäystä. Eduard katsoi nuorta poikaa kuitenkin hieman pidempään.

"Raivis, kaikki hyvin?"

Raivis hätkähti kun häntä yllättäen puhuteltiin. Toisaalta, poika tuntui hätkähtävän aina kun kuuli oman nimensä. Hän käännähti ovensuulla pikkuserkkuunsa kohden.

"O-on", Raivis vastasi, mutta näki Eduardin ilmeestä, että tämä vastaus ei riittänyt, "minun on pitänyt vain kysyä Tinolta apua yhteen kirjallisuuden projektiin, mutta hän on ollut omissa oloissaan koko viikonlopun..."

Eduard katsoi Ravista vielä kerran oikein tarkkaan ja lopulta uskoi tätä. Hän nyökkäsi ja nuori poika livahti ulos huoneesta.

"Se on niinku muute ihan totta", Feliks totesi yllättäen kaivaen jukurttinsa pohjaa, "tuntuu, et Tino on melkeen ku vältelly meit täs parin päivän aikana."

"Feliks... Älä taas liioittele asioita", Toris mutisi hiljaa ja hieman nolona.

"Me just eilen illal jutskattiin täst Toriksen kans", Feliks jatkoi, ja Toris läppäisi kätensä kasvojensa suojaksi, "aateltiin, et jos Tino ois nolostunu vaan niinku siit, et me nähtiin sen upee valepuku, mut sit me aateltiin, et kyl siin varmaan jotain muutaki on... Onha Tino nyt esittänyt ties ketä, ni ei sen tollasest pienest nyt pitäis nolostuu."

Toris oli edelleen nolona ja mumisi jotain sen tapaista kuin "sinä ajattelit".

"Tuskin se mitään vakavaa on, Tino tykkää välillä olla ihan itsekseen", Elizaveta (joka oli jo pukeutunut mieheksi) sanoi kepeästi.

Feliksiltä ei kuitenkaan jäänyt huomaamatta Eduardin kiusaantunut ilme. Tämä tiesi siis jotakin. Elizavetakin huomasi tämän.

"Ed, onko jotain tapahtunut!" nämä kaksi kiljahtivat lähes yhteen ääneen.

Eduardin ilme muuttui vieläkin kiusaantuneemmaksi, ja myötähäpeä loisti Toriksen kasvoilta. Eduard ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt vastata mitään, sillä yllättäen Tino seisoi (aivan omana miehisenä itsenään) ovensuussa.

"Huomenta", vaaleahiuksinen mies sanoi ja käveli kahvinkeittimen luo.

Muut mumisivat huomenet hieman kiusaantuneena. Mitä jos Tino oli kuullut heidät? Mies vaikutti hyvin normaalilta, mutta toisaalta Tino oli mestari huijaamisessa. Ja tämä oli vielä ilmestynyt ovensuuhun juuri kriittisellä hetkellä, aivan kuin tahallisesti pysäyttäen heidän keskustelunsa. Torista hävetti vielä lisää, kun hän ajattelikin Tinon kuulleen heidän "juoruavan" tämän asioista sillä tavalla. Eduard tunsi lähinnä helpotusta, että hän vältti Feliksin ja Elizavetan kysymykseen vastaamisen. Hän ei osannut valehdella samalla tavalla kuin Tino, Elizaveta tai Feliks, mutta ei olisi halunnut kertoa Tinon painajaisestakaan ilman tämän lupaa. Feliks ja Elizaveta näyttivät hieman turhautuneilta; nämä kaksi eivät voineet utelijasuudelleen mitään.

* * *

Gilbert heräsi hyvin rauhallisesti. Hänellä oli omituinen tunne: aivan kuin joku puuttuisi. Sitten hän tajusi, ettei ollut muuttamaan päivään nähnyt unia siitä vihreäsilmäisestä naisesta, joka oli tähän asti vainonnut häntä jo pidemmän aikaa. Gilbert ei kuitenkaan tuhlannut unien ajatteluun sen enempää aikaa, sillä oikeat tapahtumat kiinnostivat häntä sillä hetkellä enemmän.

"Joten... Sinä ja Sadiq?" Gilbert sanoi kiusoittelevasti Zackille tämän tullessa aamulla heidän toimistoonsa. Hän ei edes nostanut katsettaan työpapereistaan, mutta tuttu virne oli ilmestynyt hänen huulilleen.

"Äh, pää kii", ruskeahiuksinen mies mutisi hieman vaivautuneena.

"Minä luulin aina, että Sadiq on enemmän naisten perään", Gilbert sanoi kuin ohimennen.

Elizaveta punastui rajusti. Sadiqhan ei ollut tapaillut Zackia vaan Elizavetaa...

"Öh, kaipa minä olin jonkinlainen poikkeus..."

"Siistiä."

"Äh, ole nyt jo hiljaa. Ei sitä kestänyt kovin kauan", Elizaveta jatkoi kiireesti. Miksi tästä puhuminen oli nyt niin kiusallista?

"Ai? Kumpi pisti poikki?" Gilbert jatkoi kyselyään ja jostain syystä virne menetti pikkuhiljaa luonnollisuuttaan ja sävy muuttui koko ajan piikikkäämmäksi.

"Minä", Elizaveta vastasi ja nosti hieman leukaansa.

"Ai", Gilbert kuulosti yllättäen hieman iloisemmalta, "miksi?"

"Koska hän oli mustasukkainen, omistuksenhaluinen ja määräilevä", Elizaveta suutahti, mutta rauhoittui sitten, "voisimmeko nyt puhua jostakin muusta? Vaikka työasioista?"

Gilbert hymyili - ei virnistänyt vaan hymyili.

"Sopii."

* * *

Tino seisoi hississä ja piteli tiukasti käsilaukustaan kiinni. Näiden muutamien päivien naiseksi pukeutumisen jälkeen, mies oli tullut siihen lopputulokseen, että käsilaukku todellakin oli hyödyllinen esine. Sinne sai yllättävänkin paljon tavaraa tungettua, sitä sai aina kantaa mukana minne menikin ilman muiden ihmettelyä, se oli hyvä stressinpurkuväline ja lisäksi Tino oli varma, että se toimisi myös melko hyvänä lyömä-aseena tilanteen vaatiessa. Käsilaukku siis tulisi ehdottomasti olemaan yksi niistä asioista, joita Tino jäisi kaipaamaan, kun hänen ei enää tarvitsisi pukeutua Ainoksi. Ajatus Ainon jättämisestä kouraisi Tinon vatsaa. Se oli outoa, sillä ei hän yleensä kiintynyt näihin niin kutsuttuihin "roolihahmoihinsa".

Ehkä se johtui siitä, että Aino oli hyvin lähellä Tinoa itseään. Ainoa ero oli oikeastaan se, että Aino oli nainen ja Tino mies. Tinon vatsaa kouraisi uudestaan, mutta tällä kertaa jännityksestä ja eräänlaisesta pelostakin. Olikohan virhe esittäytyä näille poliiseille lähes omana itsenään? Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt muuttaa Aino toisenlaiseksi... Noh, se oli liian myöhäistä nyt.

Tino astui ulos hissistä ja lähti kävelemään kohti Berwaldin ja Norin toimistoa. Matkan varrella hän näkin Ludwigin nimen tämän huoneen kyltissä. Se toi hänelle mieleen Felicianon. Ehkä tämä outo tunne johtuikin Felicianosta? Hän pelkäsi Ainon myötä menettävänsä myös uuden ystävänsä...? Tino oli kyllä jo viime tapaamisen jälkeen harkinnut kertovansa taiteilija-ystävälleen todellisen identiteettinsä. Hän oli varma, että Feliciano ymmärtäisi.

Tino pysähtyi päämääränsä eteen ja koputti ovea kevyesti avaten sen samalla. Nor istui tuttuun tapaansa kahvikuppi kädessään tuijottaen edessään olevaa sanomalehteä, ja Berwald... Berwald kohotti katseensa heti Tinoon tämän astuttua huoneeseen. Miehen vakavat kasvot tuntuivat pehmenevän hieman, kun tämä toivotti paksulla aksentillaan huomenta.

Tunne Tinon vatsassa levisi koko rintakehään. Ehkä se johtuikin Berwaldista.

Tino mumisi huomenet ja meni istumaan tutulle paikalleen Berwaldia vastapäätä. Pikkuhiljaa tunne lieveni, ja Tino pystyi jo keskittymään rooliinsa.

"Um, menen hakemaan lisää kahvia..." Nor sanoi hieman väsyneenä ja poistui huoneesta.

Norin poistuttua se omituinen tunne valtasi Tinon sisuskalut jälleen. Tino puristi käsilaukkuaan entistä tiukemmin sylissään. Hän ei edes muistanut, milloin olisi viimeksi tuntenut olonsa näin epävarmaksi. Mies katsoi Berwaldia ripsiensä alta salaa. Pitkä mies kävi läpi joitakin papereita - Berwald oli aina niin järjestelmällinen. Tino oli pistänyt huomioon tämän jo heti aluksi, mutta toimiston siisteys ja aina täydellinen ajoitus tekivät miehestä lähes perfektionistin. Silti mies ei koskaan huomauttanut muiden sotkuisuudesta tai valittanut näiden virheistä. Lisäksi Berwald oli hyvin kohtelias. Ihmiset vain ymmärsivät hänet väärin, koska miehellä oli usein hyvin vakavat kasvot...

Tino ei voinut ymmärtää, miksi jotkut pelkäsivät tätä hänen edessään istuvaa lähes täydellistä miestä. Olihan Tinokin usein hieman hermostunut miehen katseen alla, mutta sillä ei ollut mitään tekemistä pelon kanssa.

"Aino", Berwald aloitti ja pisti paperit syrjään.

"Ah, niin", Tino hätkähti ajatuksistaan ja punastui hieman pelätessään, että Berwald olisi huomannut hänen tuijottavan tätä.

"Minun pistäisi kysyä sinulta erästä asiaa..." Berwald puhui tutulla vahvalla aksentillaan, joka tuntui nyt olevan jostakin syystä vieläkin paksumpaa.

Tino meni hetkeksi jälleen hämilleen. Aivan kuin Berwald olisi ollut hermostunut?

"Öm, selvä", Tino vastasi hieman epäröiden.

Berwald avasi suunsa jatkaakseen, mutta kova paukahdus kuitenkin keskeytti hänet.

* * *

Den luuttusi poliisilaitoksen ala-aulan lattiaa ja odotti. _Hän _oli tullut jo töihin; Den oli nähnyt miehen jo kahdeksan aikaan aamulla. Nyt kello läheni kymmentä aamupäivällä. _Hän_ tulisi pian hakemaan lisää kahvia henkilökunnan keittiöstä. Den jäi väijymään keittiön oven lähettyville.

"Voisitko lähettää minulle kopiot niistä?"

"Tietysti, Ludwig." Se oli _hänen _äänensä.

"Hienoa, pyydätkö Berwaldia vielä varmistamaan nämä..."

"Selvä."

"Kiitos."

Ludwig jatkoi matkaansa aulan toiselle puolelle, jossa sijaitsi palvelutiski, ja Nor jatkoi matkaansa kohti henkilökunnan keittiötä. Den lähti viistosta Norin perään. Sirompi mies ei ollut vielä huomannut tätä. Den oli muutaman askeleen Norin takana, ja hänen oli tarkoitus juuri sanoa tälle "hei" ja pysäyttää tämä, mutta tämä suunnitelma kuitenkin keskeytyi.

Tummaan huppariin pukeutunut hieman epäsiistin oloinen mies astui sisään pääovista. Hän katseli hetken ympärilleen.

"Sinä!" mies huusi ja osoitti Noria, "sinä passitit veljeni linnaan!"

Denin kesti hetki tajuta, että mies osoitti Noria käsiaseella. Koko aula oli jähmettynyt aloilleen. Muutama asiakas tuijotti miestä kauhun sekaisin ilmein ja Ludwig oli kuin kivettynyt.

Norin pokerinaama ei värähtänytkään, mutta hänen sykkeensä kohosi hallitsemattomasti.

"Ja nyt... Nyt minä joudun vastaamaan sen idiootin veloista niille... Ne tappavat minut!" mies jatkoi huutoaan lähes sekopäisenä ja ase miehen kädessä heilahteli uhkaavasti.

Denin ei tarvinnut miettiä kahdesti.

_**PAM!**_

Ase laukesi, joku kiljahti ja pian myös muita poliiseja ryntäsi aulaan keittiöstä ja käytäviltä. Ludwig yllätti hermoromahduksen partaalla olevan miehen takaa ja pakotti tämän pudottamaan aseensa, ennen kuin se aiheuttaisi lisää vahinkoa.

Nor makasi lattialla täysin vahingoittumattomana hieman hengästynyt Den päällään. Den oli tyrkkässyt heidät molemmat maahan miehen ampuessa. Nor ei olisi itse siinä tilanteessa osannut toimia, mutta nyt tilanne alkoi pikkuhiljaa selvetä hänen päässään...

Tämä mies - huoltomies, jonka kanssa Nor oli jo pidemmän aikaa vaihtanut katseita - oli pelastanut hänen henkensä. Ja mies makasi edelleen hänen päällään. Nor ei kuitenkaan vielä shokiltaan kyennyt punastumaan. Mutta huumepoliisina, hän tunnisti heti makean tuoksun, joka lehahti kevyesti miehen vaatteista.

"Hei", mies sanoi yllättäen.

Nor käänsi katseensa miehen kasvoihin ja huomasi yllätyksekseen tämän virnistävän. Mies vaikutti vieläkin hieman hengästyneeltä, mikä oli ihan ymmärrettävää. Nor huomasi omankin hengityksensä olevan normaalia paljon tiheämpi.

"Läh-", mies aloitti ja nielaisi, "lähtisitkö joskus kahville?"

Nor oli varma, ettei ollut vielä herännyt sinä aamuna, ja tämä kaikki oli vain hyvin omituista unta.

Tämä oli vain aivan liian epätodellista ollakseen totta.

Kaikki tämä ja jo ennen kello kymmenen kahvia.

* * *

Jaa-a , mitä voisin sanoa? Ficci, jossa on poliiseja ei voi välttää pamauksia;) Voin lähes luvata, että tuo ei jäänyt ficin ainoaksi laukauskeksi...

**Pippuri-chan:** Natalia on minulle hyvin mielenkiintoinen hahmo -toisaalta ei oikein kuulu suosikkeihini, mutta hänestä on todella mielenkiintoista kirjoittaa! :D

**tekopupu:** Noh, Hetaliahan on alunperin lähes farssimaista komediaa, jota tässä nyt hiukan "dramatisoidaan", joten hamotkin muuttuvat väkisinkin hiukan vakavimmiksi ja ehkä sitten myös aikuisemmiksi:) Kiitokset!

**Liibooboo:** Päätin jo heti ficin alkuvaiheessa, että tungen Suomi-neidon ja Svea-mamman tähän jotenkin mukaan :3 Jee jee, kommenttejasi on aina ilo lukea, kiitos niistä:)

**Mukana:** Kiitokset, yritän parhaani :) (Ihanaa tietysti aina kun tsempataan!)

**Chiboku ja muutkin joita hiukan häiristsee "pahis" Ivan:** Hmm, minua taas pikkuisen harmittaa, että Ivan nähdään heti "pahiksena", jos mies on tehnyt jotakin vähänkin ikävää. (Huom, kyllä muutkin hahmot saavat ikäviä asioita aikaan, esim. Alfred.) Myönnän, että Ivan todellakin tekee pahoja asioita ficeissäni, mutta useimmiten hänellä on pohjimmiltaan hyvät tavoitteet. Tämä käytöksen olen lainannut tavallaan kommunismista, jossa tavallaan tarkoitetaan kaikille hyvää, mutta mikä ei vain käytännössä toimi.. Kiitokset kommentista!:)


	8. Se missä tapahtuuu kaikenlaista

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Sahpa on hyvin iloinen. Sahpa kirjoitti äidinkielestä _Laudaturin_. Sahpa **_kiittää ja kumartaa kaikkia_**, jotka täällä ovat häntä jaksaneet kirjoittamisessa kannustaa.

Ei kun siis ihan oikeasti. Tuo tuli kyllä niin puskista, että purskahdin itkuun kun sain sen pienen tuloslapun käteeni :D

!

Huh huh, täytyykin nyt sitten varoa, ettei pissa nouse päähän. Haha, vitsi vitsi :D

* * *

"_Ei se mene niin! Minun on vain pakko... Pakko..." _

"_Pakko mitä? Pakko valehdella!" _

"_...niin."_

* * *

Berwaldin pitkät jalat ottivat isoja harppauksia portaita alaspäin. Mies oli jo ottanut aseensakin esille. Tino juoksi (tai tarkemmin kuvailtuna kipitti) muutamia metrejä Berwaldin takana ja kirosi mielessään korkokenkiä. Saavuttuaan aulaan molemmat kävivät tilan nopeasti katseillaan läpi ja huokaisivat sitten lähes samanaikaisesti hiljaa helpotuksesta huomatessaan, että missään ei näkynyt verta. Berwald laski aseensa, mutta ei laittanut sitä vielä kokonaan pois. Sitten hän viimein huomasi Norin - ja tämän päällä makaavan huoltomiehen.

Väkisinkin Berwaldin mieleen muistui tilanne noin viikon takaa, jossa hän itse oli ollut Norin asemassa Aino päällään. Berwald punastui aavistuksen muistellessaan tapahtunutta, eikä osannut aavistaakaan, että hänen vierellään seisovan naisen mielessä oli aivan sama välikohtaus.

Nor ei osannut rekisteröidä päällään makaavan miehen sanoja. Oliko tämä pyytänyt häntä kahville? Kahville? Hmm, kyllä, kahvi kuulosti hyvältä.

"Minä tarvitsen kahvia", Nor mumisi ja liikahti ylöspäin.

Den tajusi Norin liikahdettua nousta pois tämän päältä. Miehet jäivät hieman väsyneinä äskeisestä säikähdyksestä vielä lattialle istumaan. Den avasi suunsa jo toistaakseen äskettäin lausumansa sanat, mutta Nor ehti ensin.

"Minä tarvitsen kahvia NYT."

Mies painotti viimeistä sanaa hyvin voimakkaasti ja Den yritti olla nauramatta. Berwald kuitenkin tunsi Norin hyvin - olivathan he serkkuja äitiensä puolelta - ja tiesi, että Nor todellakin tarvitsi kahvia.

"Aino", Berwald kumartui hieman ja kuiskasi aivan Tinon korvaan, "voisiko käydä hakemassa kupin kahvia?"

Tino yritti olla punastumatta tuntiessaan Berwaldin lämpimän hengityksen kaulallaan. Hän nyökkäsi ja lähti aivan vieressä olevaan keittiöön.

"Nor, oletko kunnossa?" Berwald kysyi hieman hämmentyneenä siitä, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. Hän ojensi kätensä ja auttoi Norin pystyyn. Kohteliaana miehenä hän olisi auttanut myös huoltomiestä, mutta tämä ehti nousta ylös omin avuin.

"Ei minulla hätää..." Nor puhui hiljaa ja vilkaisi pelastajaansa, joka katsoi häntä jo valmiiksi. Tuijotti suorastaan.

"Oletko sinä kunnossa?"

Sanat lipsahtivat Norin suusta, ennen kuin hän ehti pysäyttää niitä. Sanat saivat pitkän vaaleaverikön kuitenkin hymyilemään leveästi.

"Kaikki okei, jos sinullakin on", mies vastasi reippaasti.

Berwald tuijotti miestä hieman ihmeissään ja Nor hieman kiusaantuneena. Tino kuitenkin palasi sopivalla hetkellä.

"Tässä kahvisi, Nor", hän sanoi ja ojensi kupin Norille. Se oli suurin kuppi, minkä hän oli keittiöstä löytänyt.

"Kiitos", Nor vastasi ja tarttui kuppiin jo lähes hullun kiilto silmissään. Kahvi ei ollut aikoihin maistunut niin hyvälle.

"Mitä oikein tapahtui?" Berwald kysyi kummissaan.

Den katsoi silmälasipäistä miestä hieman huvittuneena; hän ei ollut vielä tottunut tämän paksuun aksenttiin.

"Hmm", Nor mumisi kahvikupin takaa. Ludwig kuitenkin saapui selvittämään tilannetta.

Ja siinä menikin sitten hetki, koska Ludwig halusi aina selvittää kaiken perin pohjin.

Tämän takia myös laukauksen jälkeen paikalle ilmestynyt Gilbert oli kadonnut heti huomattuaan, ettei kukaan ollut loukkaantunut.

* * *

Chelle seisoi äidinkielenluokan edessä ja odotti tunnin alkua. Nähdessään herra Kirklandin saapuvan hän ei voinut muuta kuin epäillä suunnitelmaansa Franciksen kanssa? Toimisiko se todella? Herra Kirkland ei ollut tyhmä, ehkä hän näkisi heti heidän lävitseen.

"No niin, asettukaa ryhmiinne ja jatkakaa työtänne", Arthur komensi tavallista tylymmin ja meni istumaan pöytänsä taakse. Hän otti esiin ison nipun viimeisen vuoden opiskelijoiden esseitä ja päätti hukuttaa ajatuksensa niihin. Mies avasi punakynän korkin ja aloitti työnsä.

Muutaman pulpetin päässä Chellen ryhmä oli ottanut materiaalinsa esille ja aloitteli työtään.

"Joten, minä lueskelin alkuperäistä Romeota ja Juliaa ja yritin tehdä jonkinlaisen listan kaikista niistä kirjoista, joissa muistaisin samaa teemaa esiintyvän", Chelle aloitti, koska tiesi että se olisi näin helpompaa hänen hiljaisille ja ujoille ryhmätovereilleen.

"Minäkin tein listan", Lili ilmoitti ja osoitti vihkoaan, jossa oli siistillä ja pienellä käsialalla listattuna joitakin kirjoja ja elokuvia.

"Öm... Minun piti kysyä minun... Ööm..." Raivis haki oikeaa sanaa, "serkkuni serkulta apua, mutta en saanut tilaisuutta vielä..."

Raivis punehtui. Nyt kaikki tietysti ihmettelivät miksi hän tunsi serkkunsa serkun. Onneksi hän ei sentään möläyttänyt, että he asuivat vieläpä saman katon alla...

"Hän tietää kirjallisuudesta paljon", Raivis kiirehti vielä selittämään.

Muut nyökkäsivät. Kukaan ei todellisuudessa ollut ihmetellyt tätä "serkun-serkku"-asiaa, mutta Raivis oli vainoharhainen. Hän pelkäsi erottuvansa liikaa. Pelkäsi että muut saisivat tietää hänen erikoisesta "perheestään".

"Entä sinä, Emil?" Chelle kääntyi vieressään istuvan pojan puoleen, joka kuitenkin tuijotti kännykkäänsä.

Ruudulla oli tekstiviesti Norilta:

_Töissä pieni ampumavälikohtaus - minua päin ammuttiin, mutta kaikki ok. Älä huolestu, jos kuulet jotakin._

Chelle näki viestin vahingossa, mutta Emil ei huomannut tätä.

"Kaikki hyvin, Emil?" Lili kysyi varovasti.

Emil pisti puhelimen taskuunsa ja nousi ylös.

"Opettaja", hän sanoi ja Arthur nosti katseensa esseistä, "minun veljeäni ammuttiin töissä, saanko poistua?"

Arthur katsoi hopeahiuksista poikaa hetken pöllähtäneenä ja kokosi itsensä sitten. Hän tiesi Emilin veljen olevan poliisi, olihan tämä Alfredin kanssa samalla asemalla töissä.

"Tietenkin, onko hän kunnossa?"

"En tiedä", Emil vastasi, otti laukkunsa ja poistui luokasta.

Chelle katsoi pitkään ovelle eikä kuullut muiden äskeisistä sanoista aiheutunutta kuiskutusta. Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut kenellekään mitään Emilin tekstiviestistä.

* * *

Kun Ludwig oli viimein saanut jokaisen yksityiskohdan ampumavälikohtauksesta kirjattua ylös ja lähettänyt Denin ja Norin vielä terveyskeskukseen tarkistuttamaan itsensä (se kuulemma kuului käytäntöön), Berwald ja Tino pääsivät palaamaan takaisin toimistoonsa. He istuivat alas ja jatkoivat työskentelyä. Tinoa kuitenkin oli jäänyt häiritsemään se, että Berwaldin kysymys hänelle oli jäänyt kesken.

"Ööm, Berwald", Tino aloitti hieman vaivautuneena, "ennen kuin kuului se laukaus... Sinä halusit kysyä minulta jotakin?"

Berwald katsoi Tino hetken hiljaa, mutta Tino tunsi Berwaldin jo tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen, että tämä yleensä vain mietti hetken pidempään sanojaan.

"Niin, niin piti", Berwald myönsi ja pisti työpaperinsa syrjään, "tämä on hiukan kiusallista."

Tino odotti Berwaldin jatkavan.

"Kun tuota... Tämä projekti on hyvin tärkeä minulle - olemme tutkineet tätä jo ties kuinka kauan ja melkein mitään ei ole vielä selvinnyt - niin minä ajattelin - nyt kun sinä olet vielä apuna - paneutua tähän täysillä."

Berwald piti pienen tauon ja Tino odotti kärsivällisesti tämän jatkavan.

"Niin että tekisin todella pitkää päivää... Ja jos se ei ole liikaa pyydetty, tarvitsisin sinun apuasi aina välillä", Berwald ehdotti kohteliaasti.

Tinolla ei ollut mitään syytä kieltäytyä. Yhtälailla tämä oli hänenkin työlleen tärkeää - se vain, että hänen tavoitteensa olivat todellisuudessa kaukana Berwaldin tavoitteista. Tino sysäsi tämän ajatuksen ja sen mukana tulleen syyllisyyden piston syrjään.

"Minä olen kyllä valmistautunut tekemään pitkää päivää, joten autan mielelläni", Tino vastasi hymyillen.

Berwaldkin hymyili hiukan, mutta hymy muuttui pian kuitenkin kiusaantuneeksi.

"Hienoa... Se vain, että minun pitäisi olla kuitenkin iltaisin kotona... Tuota..." Berwald ei tiennyt miten asiansa esittäisi. Hän ei voisi jättää Peteriä iltaisin yksin kotiin, mutta miten hän voisi pyytää Ainon luokseen?

"Jos se ei ole liian... Jos sinusta tuntuu, että se menee liian henkilökohtaiseksi, ymmärrän kyllä jos kieltäydyt, mutta... Mutta sopisiko sinulle että työskentelisimme iltaisin minun luonani?"

Tino ei vastannut heti. Hiljaisuus heidän välillään ei kuitenkaan muuttunut kiusalliseksi.

"Tietysti, ei minulla mitään sitä vastaan ole", Tino vastasi ja puhkesi taas pieneen kohteliaaseen hymyyn.

Berwaldkin hymyili hieman ja nyökkäsi. Se oli nyt sitten sovittu.

"Joten, et vielä vastannut. Lähdetkö kanssani kahville joku kerta?" Den kysyi kun sairaanhoitaja totesi heidän olevan kunnossa ja määräsi vain kotiin lepäämään loppupäiväksi. He kävelivät rinnatusten terveyskeskuksen käytävää.

"Kai minä sitten lähden..." Nor vastasi hieman kiusaantuneena. Kieltäytyminen olisi kaiketi ollut aika töykeää, kun ottaa huomioon, että tämä mies pelasti hänen henkensä. Mutta suoraan sanoen Noria pelotti. Hän ei vielä edes tiennyt tämän pitkän miehen nimeä, ja silti tämä sai hänet tuntemaan... Noh, tuntemaan jotakin hyvin omituista.

"Hienoa!" Den hihkaisi ja pysähtyi Norin eteen, "minä olen Abel Densen, mutta kutsu vain Deniksi."

Den oli ojentanut oikean kätensä, johon Nor hieman epävarmasti tarttui.

"Bjørn Bondevik - kutsu Noriksi", mies vastasi lähes apaattisesti.

Den vastasi Norille niin leveällä hymyllä, että Nor ei voinut estää omienkaan suupieliensä pientä nousua. Hemmetti.

* * *

Tavallisen pituista työpäivää tekevien henkilöiden päivä alkoi olla lopullaan. Gilbert nousi tuolilta ja venytteli käsiään. Hän sanoi jotakin ja nauroi. Se nauru herätti Elizavetan synkistä mietteistään.

"Ah, viimeinkin pääsee täältä pois", Gilbert sanoi ja laski kätensä.

"Niin", Elizaveta vastasi ja pakkasi reppunsa.

Gilbert katsoi Zackiä hieman myötätuntoisella katseella. Mies oli vaikuttanut jotenkin tavallista hiljaisemmalta aamun ammuskelun jälkeen.

"Haluaisitko tulla kahville, näin rankan päivän päätteeksi? Tai vaikka yhdelle kaljalle?" Gilbert ehdotti virnistäen, toivoen että voisi piristää ruskeahiuksista miestä edes hieman.

Elizaveta epäröi. Hänen olisi ehkä ollut parempi mennä kotiin ja vältellä kaikkia ylimääräisiä vapaa-aikaan liittyviä hetkiä Gilbertin kanssa, jottei vahingossakaan paljastuisi. Toisaalta hän ei halunnut mennä kotiin. Hän halusi viettää vapaa-aikaansa tämän albiinomiehen kanssa, vaikka tiesikin riskit. Hän halusi kuulla lisää Gilbertin naurua ja unohtaa kaiken muun.

"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Elizaveta lopulta vastasi, eikä tuntenut syyllisyyttä ollessaan tietoisesti itsekäs. Toisaalta hän tiesi, että jos Ivan ei olisi ollut poissa, hän olisi kieltäytynyt epäröimättä.

"Upeaa! Kohti Ruusua siis!"

Elizaveta lähti ulos Gilbertin perässä, ja muutaman minuutin kävelyn jälkeen he saapuivatkin jo Gilbertin vakiokahvilaan. Edellisellä kerralla Gilbert oli esitellyt Elizavetan (Zackinä tietysti) kahvilan omistaville Francikselle ja Antoniolle, ja Elizaveta oli päätellyt näiden kolmen olevan hyviäkin ystäviä. Sen vain näki ja tunsi siitä, miten nämä kolme elehtivät toisilleen. Elizaveta piilotti hymyn kun Gilbert tervehti ystäviään avatessaan Ruusun oven.

"Pistä pari tuoppia", Gilbert sanoi tiskin takana seisovalle Antoniolle ja istahti itse baarijakkaralle.

Elizaveta istuutui viereiselle tuolille ja otti vastaan Antonion täyttämän lasin. Hän ei oikeastaan pitänyt kaljasta, mutta kaikki miehet tuntuivat juovan sitä, joten hänen oli pakotettava Zackin nielemään sen.

Francis käveli salin puolelta Antonion viereen tiskille ja kaatoi itselleen lasin punaviiniä. Antonio taas oli löytänyt jostakin tomaatin ja haukkasi siitä nyt palasen. Kaikki neljä olivat hetken hiljaa, kunnes Gilbert, Antonio ja Francis avasivat keskustelun samaan aikaan:

"Se uni ei ole enää kiusannut minua."

"Romano antoi minulle taas pakit."

"Minun täytyy esittää, että tapailen 17-vuotista."

Kolmikko hiljeni ja tuijotti toisiaan suut avoinna. Elizaveta yritti pidättää nauruaan. Sitten kolme miestä avasivat suunsa jälleen yhtä aikaa:

"17-vuotiasta!"

"Oletko selvittänyt sen?"

"Missä vaiheessa sinä Lovinon olet tänään nähnyt?"

Nyt Elizaveta ei enää voinut pidättää nauruaan. Vedet tulvivat hänen silmistään, kun hän katsoi kolmen miehen pöllähtäneitä kasvoja. Kukaan ei varmastikaan enää tiennyt, mistä kukin oli puhunut.

"Jospa kerrotte asianne yksi kerrallaan", Elizaveta ehdotti ja yritti hillitä hekotustaan.

Gilbert virnisti, Antonio hymyili ja Francis hymähti.

"Ehkä niin on parempi", he vastasivat kuorossa.

* * *

Eduard käveli keittiöön, jossa Feliks, Toris ja Raivis jo istuivat syömässä senpäiväistä ruokaansa. Kukin söi mitä kaapista sattui löytymään. Eduard vilkaisi kelloa mennessään jääkaapille. Se lähestyi jo kuutta, eikä Tinoa tai Elizavetaa vielä näkynyt. Nämä tuntuivat todellakin uppoutuvan tehtäviinsä tällä hetkellä.

Se, että joku heistä puuttui ruoka-aikaan, oli kuitenkin hyvin tavallista, niinpä siinäkään illassa ei ollut mitään erikoista. Raivis teki hiljaisena läksyjä syödessään ja Feliks pulputti jostakin vähemmän tärkeästä Torikselle, joka vastasi lähinnä nyökkäämällä. Eduard liittyi pian seurueeseen ruokansa ja päivän lehden kanssa.

Sitten kotipuhelin soi.

He kaikki pudottivat ruokailuvälineensä lautasilleen, Eduard ja Raivis lopettivat lukemisen ja Feliks hiljeni.

Kotipuhelimen numeron tiesivät vain talossa asuvat, jolloin siihen oli aina vastattava. He kaikki tiesivät, kuka soittaja nyt olisi. Kaikki neljä juoksivat keittiössä sijaitsevan puhelimen luokse.

"Vastatkaa!"

"Jonkun muun vuoro, minä vastasin viimeksi."

"Se oli Lizzie, joka viimeksi vastasi!"

"Mitä jos hän kysyy jotain Lizistä tai Tinosta? En minä osaa valehdella."

"Se, niinku, ei todellakaan luota enää muhun sen karkaus yrityksen jälkeen."

"Eli ei sillä sitten väliä, puhutko totta vai valehteletko."

"Miks muuten Tino pääsi pälkähästä, ku se karkasi ja mä en?"

"Ei se nyt liity tähän ja se on muutenkin ihan eri asia."

"Vastatkaa nyt joku!"

Lopulta Toris nosti luurin. Muut hiljenivät ja jäivät tuijottamaan ruskeahiuksista miestä.

"Hei, Ivan."

"Kyllä, kaikki on hyvin täällä."

"Ah, vai niin. Toivottavasti asiat selvenevät sitten pian."

"Kyllä, hän on ollut hyvin kiireinen sen projektin kanssa. Ei hän ole nytkään kotona..."

"Kyllä, ovat tässä vieressä. Entä miten Katyusha ja Natalia voivat?"

"Hyvä kuulla."

"...ei. Hän ei ole nyt kotona."

"Hyvä on, nähdään pian."

Toris sulki luurin.

"Noh?" Feliks hoputti Torista kertomaan, mitä Ivan oli sanonut.

"Hän ei tiedä vielä kuinka kauan siellä menee, eipä sitten muuta erikoista", Toris vastasi ja he palasivat takaisin ruokapöytään.

"Ketä hän kysyi?" Eduardin huulilta lipsahti puolivahingossa. Hän oli melko varma jo vastauksesta.

"Tinoa", Toris vastasi hieman vaikeana.

He jatkoivat ruokaansa, eikä kukaan ottanut enää puhelua puheeksi.

* * *

Tino astui Berwaldin eteiseen ja yritti olla ähkäisemättä ihastuksesta. Sitten hän muisti, että oli nainen ja hänellä oli lupa siihen.

"Vau, täällä on todella hienoa", Tino kehui ja katseli täydellisesti sisustettua täydellisen siistiä asuntoa.

"Kiitos", Berwald vastasi hieman nolostuneena Ainon kehuista. Tai tarkemminkin Ainon ihastelevasta katseesta, joka kertoi tämän tarkoittavan sanojaan.

"Minun piti koko matkan ajan kertoa syy siihen, miksen voi olla kovin myöhään iltaisin poissa, mutta lopulta päätin, että olisi helpompaa vain näyttää sinulle..." Berwald selitti ja otti herrasmiesmaisesti Ainon takin ja pisti sen henkariin.

Tino katsoi Berwaldia uteliaana. Tämä vaikutti hieman ujolta, ja Tino arveli jotakin hyvin henkilökohtaista olevan tulossa.

"Peter, tulisiko tänne hetkeksi", Berwald kutsui kun he Tinon kanssa kävelivät olohuoneeseen.

Pian nuori vaaleahiuksinen poika lampsi heidän luokseen. Hänen olemuksensa muuttui kyllä hyvin nopeasti kyllästyneestä uteliaaksi, kun hän näki Tinon.

"Aino, tässä on Peter. Peter, tässä on Aino", Berwald hoiti esittelyn lyhyesti.

Tino hymyili Peterille. Olihan hän hieman hämmentynyt, mutta jokin vaisto kertoi, että Peter ei ollut Berwaldin oikea poika. Tino oli hetken miettinyt, että olivatko nämä veljekset, mutta sekin tuntui väärältä. Hän odottaisi kunnes Berwald itse kertoisi.

"Hei", Tino ja Peter sanoivat yhteen ääneen. Peterkin hymyili takaisin Tinolle, mutta omituinen uteliaisuus hänen kasvoillaan vähensi hymyn aitoutta.

"Aino auttaa minua työasioissa", Berwald selitti Peterille.

Ymmärrys levisi Peterin kasvoille ja nyt hän sai hymyiltyä jo vapaammin.

"Ah, selvä.. Noh, minä menen takaisin huoneeseeni."

Tino katsoi Berwaldia hieman kysyvästi Peterin mentyä, mutta päätti edelleen olla utelematta. Berwald kuitenkin kertoi Peteristä aivan vapaaehtoisesti ilman kysymyksiä.

"Minä olen hänelle eräänlainen sijaisisä... Noin vuosi sitten hänen äitinsä joutui pidätetyksi huumetapauksen yhteydessä ja Peter huostaanotettiin. Hänelle ei löytynyt millään sijaisperhettä, sillä ongelmat kotona olivat purkautuneet hankalalla käytöksellä..."

Tino tuijotti tätä uskomattoman hyvää miestä edessään. Berwald huokaisi hiljaa ja jatkoi.

"Siispä minä otin hänet tänne. Mielestäni jokainen lapsi ansaitsee edes jonkinlaisen kodin, jossa saa tuntea itsensä turvalliseksi ja toivotuksi."

Tino otti askeleen lähemmäs Berwaldia ja kosketti kevyesti tämän kättä. Hän ei sanonut mitään, mutta hymy hänen kasvoillaan kertoi, että hän todellakin arvosti Berwaldin tekoa.

"Joten, ehkä meidän pitäisi jatkaa töitä?" Berwald vaihtoi aihetta, ennen kuin Ainon hymy saisi hänet punastumaan.

Seuraava viikko kului ilman mitään sen kummempia välikohtauksia. Ketään ei yritetty ampua tai muuta vastaavaa. Tino meni Berwaldin luokse jatkamaan töitä joka ilta. Ja joka ilta, hän tunnisti vatsassaan ja rintakehässään puristavan tunteen yhä paremmin ja paremmin. Oli oikeastaan pelottavaa, että mitä enemmän Tinon tunteet selkenivät sitä sekaisemmaksi hänen mielensä muuttui. Mikä oli väärin ja mikä oli oikein? Mikä oli totta ja mikä valhetta?

Perjantai-iltana he istuivat sohvalla ja kävivät läpi valvontakameroiden videonauhoja. Peter oli mennyt kaverinsa luo yökylään viettämään videopeli-iltaa, joten he olivat kahdestaan.

"Haen meille lisää kahvia", Berwald ilmoitti ja nousi ylös sohvalta, kun he saivat yhden nauhoista loppuun.

Tino otti uuden nauhan ja pisti sen pyörimään. Berwald palasi takaisin sohvalle ja asetti kaksi täyttä kahvikuppia olohuoneenpöydälle. Tino palasi myös takaisin sohvalle pudottaen vahingossa sohvanreunalla sijainneen kaukosäätimen. He molemmat kurottautuivat nostamaan sen niin, että heidän otsansa kolahtivat yhteen.

"Oh, anteeksi", Tino naurahti ja kosketti vaistomaisesti otsaansa. Sitten hän vasta tajusi, kuinka lähekkäin heidän kasvonsa vielä olivatkaan.

Kumpikaan ei tarkalleen oikein tiennyt mitä tapahtui, mutta yllättäen he huomasivat suutelevansa.

* * *

Tässä kappaleessa aika paljon vihjailua asioista, jotka paljastan vasta myöhemmin;)

Ja olen taas ihan jäljessä päivitettyjen ficcien kanssa - täytyykin alkaa lueskella niitä heti kun ehtiii:P

**o0RiDa0o:** haha ihana kuulla :D

**Pippuri-chan**: Voi kuule, kyllä ne "epäjärkevätkin" kommentit aina piristävät ja kannustavat jatkamaan, kiitos!:))

**Tekopupu**: Hyvä kuulla, ficeissähän ne alkuperäiset piirteet hahmoissa saattavat joskus karata hyvinkin kauas. Kiitos:)

**Liibooboo**: Kiitos, pidän itsekin Franciksesta koko ajan enemmän :D Eiköhän se Ivan pian ihan "livenäkin" ilmesty;) Haha kiitos taas hauskasta kommentista - muiden mietteitä luvuista on aina ihana lukea!

**Chiboku:** Hehee, miten olisi harmaa?:P Itse en juuri lätkästä välitä, mutta se 6-1 oli kyllä aikast upeasti... Pokaalin näin kiertueellaan vahingossa :DD 


	9. Se missä palataan kotiin

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Että pyhäpäivät osaavat olla sitten ärsyttäviä ja ihania. Ärsyttäviä siinä mielessä, että kaikki on kiinni. Ihania siinä mielessä, että saa ottaa laiskottelupäivän, hehee. Paitsi minulla kyllä on tekemistä, mutta ehtisin tämän kuitenkin päivittämään^^ Eikös tullutkin nopeasti?

Juuh, ja hyvät kesälomanalut kaikille joilla sellainen alkaa ja onnittelut kaikille valmistujille ja peruskoulun päättäville!

* * *

_"Viimeksi minä peruin viime hetkellä, mutta nyt olen varma. En vain voi jäädä tänne. Joten, saanko tulla mukaasi?"_

* * *

Perjantai-ilta ja viimein Denin ja Norin ensitreffien aika. Tai Denin mielestä ne olivat treffit, Nor kutsui sitä vain kahville menoksi.

Joka tapauksessa, siinä he nyt istuivat kahvila Ruusun ikkunan viereisessä pyöreässä pöydässä kahvikupit ja pienet leivonnaiset edessään. He olivat tilanneet vain kahvit, mutta Tim oli tarjonnut vielä vaaleanpunaiset (Franciksen suunnittelemat) sydänleivokset talon puolesta. Jopa Denin mielestä se oli hieman kiusallista. Hän päätti, ettei mainitsisi tuntevansa heidän tarjoilijaansa. Puhumattakaan siitä, että hän kertoisi asuvansa tämän kanssa.

"Kerro jotakin itsestäsi", Den töksäytti yllättäen lopettaen jo hetken aikaa kestäneen hiljaisuuden.

Nor kohotti hieman kulmiaan kahvikuppinsa takana.

"Mitä sinä haluat tietää?"

Den naurahti Norin vakavalle ilmeelle.

"Haha, ei tarvitse olla noin vakava - ei tämä ole mikään kuulustelu."

Nor kohotti kulmiaan yhä korkeammalle, eivätkä hänen ilmeettömät kasvonsa muuten vaihtaneet ilmettään. Den lopetti hekotuksensa tajutessaan, ettei Nor aikoisi muuttaa olemustaan kevyempään. Pitkä mies hymyili. Tavallaan tämä ilmeettömyys, kylmyys ja välinpitämättömyys vain kuuluivat Norin olemukseen, ja Den piti siitä.

"Hmm, kerro vaikka sinulle tärkeitä asioita", Den ehdotti hymyillen lempeästi (mikä oli aika harvinaista).

Nor laski kahvikuppinsa ja keskittyi nyt tökkimään sydänleivosta lusikallaan. Hän ei katsonut Deniä avatessaan suunsa.

"Noh, en pärjäisi ilman pikkuveljeäni", mies sai sanotuksi ja nosti katseensa leivoksesta Deniin, "työtäni ja kahvia."

Den purskahti hyväntahtoiseen nauruun.

"Nuo kaksi viimeistä arvasinkin jo", sinisilmäinen mies sanoi ja nojasi kyynärpäillään kahvipöytään, "mutta... Sinulla on siis veli?"

Nor nyökkäsi ja pisti lusikallisen sydänleivosta suuhunsa. Den katsoi kuinka mies otti lusikan pois suustaan ja toivoi, ettei hänen nenänsä alkaisi vuotaa verta.

"16-vuotias, käy lukiota. Olemme asuneet kahdestaan jo usean vuoden", Nor kertoi ja otti toisenkin palan leivosta; se oli yllättävän hyvää - varsinkin kahvin kanssa.

Den nyökkäsi ja päätti hänkin maistaa Timin tuomaa leivosta. Iloinen yllätys odotti häntäkin.

"Et satu tuntemaan tuota pystytukkaista tyyppiä, joka tarjosi meille nämä?" Nor töksäytti yllättäen tökkien leivostaan ja tuijotti jonnekin Denin olan yli.

"Kuinka niin?" Den kysyi hieman kaarrellen suu täynnä vaaleanpunaista mössöä.

"Hän on kurkkinut meitä tuolta tiskin takaa vähän väliä."

Den kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ja ehti juuri nähdä vaaleanruskeiden hiusten katoavan baaritiskin taakse. Den kääntyi kohtaamaan Norin kysyvät silmät.

Hänen todellakin teki sillä hetkellä mieli vastata, ettei tiennyt kuka tämä tyyppi oikein oli. Lopulta Den kuitenkin päätti, ettei ollut hyvä aloittaa uutta tuttavuutta valheilla. Hän huokaisi erittäin syvään.

"Hän on minun lapsuudenystäväni... Ja tuota... Nykyinen kämppis."

* * *

Kahvilan takahuoneessa Francis ja Antonio testasivat uusinta leivosreseptiään. Antonio sekoitti taikinaa ja Francis koristeli jo uunista tulleita eriä.

"Joten, selitä minulle vielä kerran. Sinä siis esität seurustelevasi, jotta saisit Arthurin tajuamaan, että hän välittää sinusta enemmän kuin itse vielä ymmärtää", Antonio kertasi Franciksen hänelle ja Gilbertille tällä viikolla selittämää suunnitelmaa. Valitettavasti he olivat kaikki olleet niin kiireisiä, ettei tätä aihetta oltu ehditty vielä kunnolla käydä läpi.

"Oui", Francis vastasi ja muovasi sokerimassasta kukkasta, "mutta minä en vain esitä seurustelevani - kyllähän Arthur siihen on tottunut - nyt hänet täytyy saada ymmärtämään, että _olisin aidosti rakastunut_."

"Ja tämä, johon esität olevasi rakastunut, on hänen oppilaansa?" Antonio kysyi hieman epävarmasti ja lisäsi taikinaan vielä hieman sokeria.

"Noh, Chelle halusi auttaa. En minä häntä siihen pakottanut", Francis totesi hieman puolustellen ja kohautti olkiaan, "sitä paitsi, ehkä se lisää tämän suunnitelman tehoa."

"Mutta..."

"Älä huoli, tuskin me viemme esitystämme edes suhteen tasolle - parempi vain, että haikailen mahdottoman perään - sen pitäisi saada Arthur sekaisin", Francis sanoi ja innostui niin, että vahingossa liiskasi sillä hetkellä koristelemansa leivoksen.

Antonio pisti valmiin taikinan syrjään ja laittoi kätensä puuskaan samalla hieman nyrpistäen nenäänsä.

"Eikös tuo ole aika julmaa..."

Franciskin lopetti leivosten koristelun tajutessaan, ettei siitä sillä hetkellä tullut oikein mitään.

"Ei se jästipää muuten tajua…" Francis huokaisi puristellen kevyesti päätään, "kaiken sen jälkeen mitä _se pieni pas_... Alfredkin on hänelle tehnyt."

Antonio nyökytti päätään hyväksyvästi.

"Voi olla", vihreäsilmäinen mies sanoi pohtien, "ehkä minunkin pitäisi yrittää Romanon suhteen myös jotain uutta..."

Francis purskahti nauruun.

"Älä ainakaan yritä tehdä häntä mustasukkaiseksi - muistatko miten kävi viimeksi kun kehuit Felicianon uusinta työtä ja jätit Lovinon kokonaan huomiotta?"

Antonion ilme muuttui kiusaantuneeksi ja Francis jatkoi naureskeluaan vielä lisää huomatessaan tämän.

"Se, että se naulakko kaatui päälleni tuskin oli vahinko..." Antonio mumisi ja kosketti vaistomaisesti päälakeaan muistellessaan siinä joskus ollutta kuhmua.

* * *

Ludwig seisoi pienen taidenäyttelyn oven edessä. Hän oli luvannut Felicianolle viimein tulla katsomaan tämän hehkuttamaa taulua. Feliciano ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, että Ludwig oli käynyt katsomassa taulua jo näyttelyn ensimmäisenä päivänä.

Hän tiesi, mitä taulussa oli, ja juuri siksi hän ei halunnut katsoa sitä yhdessä Felicianon kanssa.

Se ilme jonka Feliciano oli hänelle maalannut oli... Oli jotakin, mikä sai hänet ahdistumaan. Aivan kuin hänen pitäisi muistaa jotakin. Aivan kuin hän olisi unohtanut jotakin.

Ludwig oli jo vähällä kääntyä pois, mutta Feliciano oli huomannut hänet jo ikkunasta.

"Ludwig, sinä tulit!" ruskeahiuksinen mies hihkaisi ääni täynnä viatonta intoa ja riensi vaaleaverikköä vastaan.

"Niin", Ludwig vastasi hieman kiusaantuneena, "mutten ehdi olla kauan."

"Vee~, mennään sitten", Feliciano sanoi ja lähti vetämään Ludwigia mukanaan sisälle. Mies ei vaikuttanut ollenkaan harmistuneelta tai nyrpeältä Ludwigin sanoista - tärkeintä hänelle oli se, että Ludwig oli viimein tullut.

He astuivat sisään ja Ludwig sai mitä mukavimman vastaanoton.

"Mitä tuo paskiainen täällä tekee?"

"Romano, älä ole noin ilkeä", Feliciano torui veljeään.

Ludwig ei kuitenkaan välittänyt. Hän tiesi jo erittäin hyvin, ettei Felicianon isoveli pitänyt hänestä. Oikeastaan Ludwig ei ollut varma, pitikö Lovino oikein kenestäkään.

"Hmph, olisit ainakin voinut varoittaa, että hän on tulossa niin olisin lähtenyt pois", Lovino tuhahti ja kääntyi kaksikosta poispäin.

"Mene käymään vaikka kahvilla; Ruususta saa todella hyviä tomaattejakin", Feliciano ehdotti iloisesti puhuen Lovinon selälle.

Temperamenttinen mies tuhahti vieläkin kuuluvammin ja kääntyi nyt kohtamaan Felicianon kasvot.

"Enkä varmasti mene _sinne_!"

Sitten hän lampsi hyvin kovaäänisesti tiehensä.

Valitettavasti ajatus herkullisista tomaateista ei jättänyt häntä rauhaan.

Feliciano ja Ludwig lähestyivät taulua, jota olivat tulleet katsomaan. Ludwigin pää oli sekaisin, sillä hän tiennyt yhtään mitä sanoa. Taulu oli upeasti maalattu, mutta hän pelkäsi sen herättämien tunteiden saavan kehutkin kuulostamaan töykeältä. Hän ei voinut kertoa Felicianolle, että taulu sai hänet ahdistumaan. Miten vain taulu voisi muka saada tuntemaan sillä lailla? Se oli naurettavaa.

Viimein taulu oli heidän edessään, ja Ludwig oli jo avaamassa suunsa lausuakseen jäykät kehunsa. Yllättäen hän kuitenkin tajusi, että Feliciano oli aivan hiljaa. Mies ei kysellyt, mitä mieltä hän olisi taulusta tai sanonut mitään muutakaan.

Katsoessaan taulua hiljaisuudessa Ludwigia alkoi kaduttaa se, ettei hän ollut tullut jo aikaisemmin katsomaan taulua yhdessä Felicianon kanssa. Feliciano ei tarvinnut kehuja, kysymyksiä, kiitoksia tai mitään muutakaan sanallista. Hänelle riitti vain se, että Ludwig näki taulun.

Ludwig hymyili ja katsoi salaa taulua tuijottavaa ystäväänsä. Hetken hänen hymynsä muistutti hyvin paljon tauluun maalattua hymyä. Mutta hänhän ei sitä itse tiennyt.

* * *

Hieman vanhahtavan mallinen punainen auto ajoi vanhan pienen puisen omakotitalon pihaan. Talo ja auto olivat hyvin huomiota herättämättöminä, niin kuin oli niiden omistajakin. Hieman kiharahiuksinen silmälasipäinen mies nousi ulos autosta ja haki suuren rinkan autonsa takaluukusta. Sitten hän käveli puiselle kuistille ja avasi oven.

Hän yllättyi hieman kuullessaan television äänen, mutta ei kuitenkaan jäänyt ihmettelemään sitä sen enempää. Olihan kahdella henkilöllä hänen lisäkseen avain hänen asuntoonsa. Roskaruoan haju paljasti kumpi näistä vara-avaimien omistajista oli tullut kyläilemään.

Kiharahiuksinen mies käveli olohuoneeseen ja yritti olla huokaisematta näkemälleen kaaokselle.

"Alfred, mitä sinä täällä?"

Sohvalla löhöävä vaaleahiuksinen mies kääntyi katsomaan ovensuussa seisovaa kaksoisveljeään.

"Ai, Matthew, sinä tulit jo nyt!"

Matthewiksi kutsuttu mies nyökkäsi ja laski rinkkansa lattialle, jonka jälkeen hän meni istumaan Alfredin viereen sohvalle.

"Missä Arthu-" Matthew aloitti, mutta Alfred keskeytti hänet aivan kuin Matthew ei olisi sanonut mitään.

"Joten, mitä jääkarhuille kuuluu? Jos olisi tiennyt sinun tulevan takaisin sieltä etelä-navalta jo nyt, olisin -"

"Pohjois-navalta..."

"- olisin ilmoittanut jotakin. Mutta tuskin sinua haittaa, että olen täällä nyt hetken aikaa? Eihän? Hienoa, niin minä ajattelinkin. Olen ollut lomalla tässä reilun viikon verran, mutta enköhän minä palaa töihinkin kohta. Kuinka pitkäksi aikaa sinä olet ajatellut jäädä? Voisit sinäkin joskus kertoa enemmän tekemisistäsi", Alfred pulputti vetämättä henkeä, ja vaikka tämä olikin tyypillistä Alfredille, Matthew tajusi, ettei mies halunnut puhua Arthurista. Mitä näiden välillä sitten olikaan tapahtunut.

"Alfred, kyllä sinä täällä saat asua", Matthew sanoi heti kun Alfredin puhe hieman taukosi ja ennen kuin se jatkuisi taas, "minä menen kuitenkin nyt nukkumaan, matka oli aika pitkä..."

"Ah selvä, minä katson tämän elokuvan loppuun", Alfred sanoi ja osoitti televisiota.

Matthew nyökkäsi väsyneenä ja poistui olohuoneesta. Alfred tuijotti hetken tutkijaveljensä loittonevaa selkää ja antoi sitten ylipirteytensä jälleen valahtaa. Totuus oli, ettei hän ollut nukkunut kunnolla Arthurin luota lähtönsä jälkeen. Ajatukset tuntuivat sekavilta, ja Natalian sanat eivät jättäneet häntä rauhaa.

_"Rakkaudestaan ei saa luopua, ei vaikka mikä olisi."_

Ne eivät yksinkertaisesti antaneet hänen olla. Mitä Natalia oli loppujen lopuksi tarkoittanut niillä? Tuskainen katse naisen silmissä oli kuitenkin paljastanut, että tällä oli omakohtaisia kokemuksia... Yllättäen Alfredin teki mieli tavata tuo kummallinen nainen uudestaan.

* * *

Kotona olivat sillä hetkellä Feliks, Eduard, Raivis ja Natalia, joka ei sittenkään ollut ollut veljensä mukana, vaan hoitamassa jotakin muuta tehtävää. Ovi kävi ja kuului kolinaa, kun matkalaukku putosi eteisen lattialle.

"Oih, voi ei..." kuului Katyushan pahoitteleva ja hieman normaalia äänenvoimakkuutta kuuluvampi ääni. Se oli kuin varoitus; he olivat palanneet kotiin.

Feliks lopetti vaatekomeronsa järjestämisen.

Eduard nosti katseensa pois tietokoneen ruudulta.

Raivis jätti koulutyönsä sikseen.

Natalia pomppasi sohvalta ja riensi sisaruksiaan ensimmäisenä vastaan.

"Veli, vihdoinkin te tulitte!"

Pitkät hiukset hulmusivat kun nuori nainen juoksi kohti veljeään ja halasi tätä tiukasti. Pitkä voimakasrakenteinen mies kuitenkin vain nopeasti taputti Natalian selkää ja irrottautui sitten tämän otteesta. Hän riisui takkinsa ja siirsi katseensa eteiseen saapuneisiin Eduardiin ja Feliksiin. (Raivis oli jäänyt ovensuuhun syrjemmälle seisomaan.) Natalian ilme näytti hyvin happamalta.

"Hei, Ivan", Eduard tervehti kohteliaasti.

Ivan nyökkäsi tervehdykseen ja hymyili.

"Missä Toris, Elizaveta ja Tino ovat?" hän kysyi ja vaikka hymy huulilla säilyi, sanojen painotuksessa oli jotakin hyvin uhkaavaa.

"Elizavetan pitäisi olla ainakin tulossa jo..." Eduard vastasi hieman värähtäen.

"Ja Toris on vain käymässä kaupassa", Feliks vastasi nyrpistäen hieman nenäänsä.

"Entäs Tino?" Ivan kysyi ja lähti kävelemään kohti olohuonetta.

Muut seurasivat uskollisesti perässä. Eduard ja Feliks vaihtoivat katseita. Kumman suusta valhe olisi uskottavampi?

"Hänenkin pitäisi pian olla tulossa", Eduard sanoi ja yritti surkeista valehtelutaidoistaan huolimatta kuulostaa mahdollisimman uskottavalta. Samalla hän alkoi nopeasti kirjoittaa salaa tekstiviestiä Tinolle.

"Hienoa, minulla on hieman asiaa heille..." Ivan jatkoi hymyilyään.

Muut hymyilivät takaisin, mutta kenenkään huoneessa olijan hymyssä ei ollut mitään aitoa.

Ei se aina ollut sellaista - kyllä he joskus hymyilivät ja nauroivat ihan aidostikin ja vapautuneesti. Mutta joskus he vain vaistosivat, että Ivan ei ollut hyvällä tuulella. Silloin oli parasta vain esittää, että kaikki olisi todella hyvin. Niin kuin nyt.

* * *

Se suudelma ei ollut kovin pitkä eikä edes kovin syvä, mutta se kertoi silti täydellisesti mitä he tunsivat toisiaan kohtaan: jotakin ainutlaatuista.

Berwald tajusi viimein löytäneen sydämensä puuttuvan palasen.

Tino ei ollut ikinä tuntenut itseään niin vapaaksi.

He irrottautuivat ja katsoivat toisiaan syvälle silmiin. Molemmilla oli jotakin tunnustettavaa. Berwald ehti ensin.

"Aino... Minun pitäisi kertoa sinulle jotakin. Minä en yleensä - tai aiemmin - tai siis..." Berwald etsi oikeita sanoja, "minä pidän miehistä. Olen homo."

Tino tuijotti Berwaldia tyhjällä katseella. Hänen kesti hetken tajuta, mikä ongelma tässä oli - hänhän oli mies. Mutta eihän Berwald sitä tiennyt...

Berwald tulkitsi Tinon hiljaisuuden hieman väärin.

"Mutta ei sillä ole väliä", Berwald sanoi hätäisesti peläten loukanneensa Ainoa jotenkin, "ei sillä ole mitään väliä, sillä minä todella pid-"

"Öh, Berwald", Tino kuitenkin keskeytti Berwaldin hieman ajatuksissaan. Aikoiko hän todellakin tehdä tämän? Berwald oli poliisi ja saattaisi käsittää kaiken väärin... Tai siis oikein…

Olisiko hän todellakin valmis pettämään Ivanin?

"Minunkin pitäisi tunnustaa sinulle muutama asia... En kyllä saisi, mutten voi enää..." Tino jatkoi ja huokaisi lähes helpottuneena saadessaan viimein olla ehkä oma itsensä, "tuota, ensinnäkin... Minä olen mies."

Todistaakseen väitteensä hän riisui peruukin ja madalsi äänensä sille normaalille tasolle.

Berwald tuijotti Tinoa hyvin yllättyneenä.

"Tuota, jos sinä olet transvestiitti, niin kyllä sekin on ihan okei minulle", Berwald sopersi. Hän oli hieman hämillään, mutta samalla tämä paljastus selitti paljon hänen viimepäivien sekavista tunteistaan. Jollain tavalla se oli jopa hieman helpotus.

"Öh, ei, kun", Tino punastui, "minä kyllä normaalisti olen ihan mies mies... Tai siis, tämä on vain valeasu."

Tino selitti nopeasti ja vetäisi sitten kerran syvää henkeä selvittääkseen päätään ja tämän sekavan tilanteen.

"Minä olen Tino", hän jatkoi lopulta ja katsoi Berwaldia nyt vakavasti, "ja minä en oikeasti ole kenenkään yhteistyöhakuisen lähettämä, vaan enemmänkin päinvastoin."

"Päinvastoin?"

"Niin... Berwald, lupaatko sinä kuunnella minua ja yrittää ymmärtää?" Tino huokaisi raskaasti. Berwaldhan voisi ihan hyvin yrittää pidättää hänet heti, kun hän jatkaisi kertomustaan vähääkään pidemmälle. Tino todellakin toivoi, että Berwald luottaisi häneen. Hän ei edes muistanut, milloin oli viimeksi toivonut jotakin näin paljon... Oli hämmästyttävää, kuinka nopeasti tämä pitkä mies hänen vierellään oli vallannut koko hänen mielensä - ja sydämensä.

"Minä lupaan", Berwald sanoi vakaasti ja otti Tino pienemmät kädet omiensa väliin, "minä todellakin... Pidän sinusta hyvin paljon."

Oli uskomatonta, ettei Berwald punastunut sanoessaan nuo sanot. Tai Tino kuullessaan ne.

"Minä työskentelen todellisuudessa sille henkilölle, jonka te yritätte saada kiinni. Olemme sukua ja tuota... Tapahtumat menneisyydestä ovat johtaneet tähän tilanteeseen…"

Tino tunsi kuinka Berwald puristi hänen kättään hieman tiukemmin.

"Berwald", Tino sanoi anelevasti ja katsoi suoraan taivaansinisiin silmiin, "auta minut pois..."

Berwaldin ei tarvinnut katsoa kuin hetken noihin mustikansinisiin nyt täynnä ahdistusta ja surua oleviin silmiin, kun hän jo vaistomaisesti kietoi Tinon tiukasti syleilyynsä.

Tino puristi kätensä Berwaldin vahvan selän ympäri. Kukaan ei koskaan ollut pidellyt häntä sillä lailla. Kukaan ei ollut tuntunut niin turvalliselta, ellei Tinon omaa äitiä otettu huomioon, mutta nekin muistot olivat jo alkaneet haalistua ainakin tunteiden osalta.

Kunpa se hetki olisi jatkunut ikuisesti.

Niin ei kuitenkaan käynyt, sillä yllättäen Tinon kännykkä hälytti tekstiviestin saapuneen. Hän kaivoi puhelimen laukustaan ja avasi viestin. Miehen ilme kirjaimellisesti valahti.

"Lainaan kylpyhuonettasi", Tino mumisi yllättäen nousten sohvalta ja ottaen normaalia suuremman laukkunsa mukaan.

Berwald seurasi Tinoa pienellä viiveellä.

"Ain - Tino, onko kaikki hyvin?" Berwald kysyi huolissaan. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tekstiviestissä oli lukenut, mutta miehen ilmeestä päätellen ei mitään hyvää.

Kylpyhuoneesta kuului veden valutusta ja hetken kuluttua Tino astui ulos - meikittömänä ja miesten vaatteissa. Hän oli jo jonkin aikaa kantanut "normaaleja" vaatteitaan mukanaan, juuri tällaisen tilanteen varalle.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Berwald kysyi nyt jo vaativammin, ja yritti keskittyä tilanteeseen sen sijaan, että antaisi Tinon uuden ulkomuodon hämmentää itseään. Aino oli ollut sievä, mutta Tino... Tino oli hänestä täydellinen.

Tino tuijotti hetken varpaitaan, ennen kuin kohotti katseensa kohdatakseen Berwaldin hämmentyneet kasvot.

"Hän tuli takaisin.. Ivan tuli takaisin", Tino sanoi puoliksi omissa maailmoissaan, "minun on mentävä... Eduard lähetti viestin, että hän odottaa... Lizzie voi joutua pulaan, jos en heti mene... En voi jättää heitä sinne..."

Berwaldilla ei ollut mitään käsitystä, mistä Tino tarkalleen ottaen puhui. Hän ei tiennyt kuka oli Eduard, Lizzie tai "he". Ivan luultavasti oli Tinon aikaisemmin mainitsema mies.

"Tino -"

"Älä soita, älä viestitä tai ota minuun mitään yhteyttä", Tino sanoi yllättäen tiukasti, "lupaa se. Pyydän, siitä seuraisi vain ongelmia... Minä otan sinuun yhteyttä mahdollisimman pian."

Berwald epäröi, mutta nyökkäsi sitten lopulta. Tino tyytyi tähän ja lähti kohti eteistä. Berwald kuitenkin tarttui häntä olkapäästä ja käänsi itseään vasten.

"Pidä itsestäsi huolta", Berwald sanoi hiljaa ja tuijotti Tinoa vakavalla katseella.

Tino nyökkäsi ja lähti pois sanaakaan sanomatta.

* * *

Uu, herra Kolkol on vihdoin saapunut. Minun täytyy myöntää, että odotan itsekin tulevia kappaleita jännityksellä, sillä vaikka tiedänkin tarinankulun pääpiirteittäin, on hahmoilla yleensä tapana tehdä ja keksiä silti aina jotakin minullekin yllättävää ja suurin osa yksityiskohdista syntyy sitä mukaa kuin niitä kirjoitan. Toisaalta hahmoissakin on eroja: esimerkiksi Ruotsilla on yleensä tapana noudattaa melko tarkkaa suunnittelemiani, mutta Venäjästä kun kirjoitan niin hahmo vain tempaa mukaansa välittämättä mistään :D Muilla kirjoittajilla näin?

**Liibooboo:** Kiitos:) haha ihana kuulla että olen sattunut päivittämään oikeaan aikaan! Tiedän itsekin miltä tuo tuntuu, esim. joskus _Humonin_ **_SATW_** on sattunut tulemaan juuri pahana päivänä...:P ja monia muitakin juttuja. Ihanaa että minäkin voin tarjota jollekulle piristystä~! Jee, kiva kun pidät Chellestä - tyttö on ehkä selväjärkisin hahmo tässä... Tai olisi jos olisi pysynyt kaukana Franciksesta XD

**o0RiDa0o:** A:kin on läpi;) Niin, kyllähän siitä mm-kullasta tekisi mieli jotakin kirjoittaa... Muttei oikein tähän sitä saa:/ Olin juuri laivalla matkalla Tukholmaan kun tuo finaali tuli, ja sitten siellä oli järjestetty sellainen iso ruutu ja katsomosysteemi ottelulle. Noh, olin kyllä aika huvittunut, kun sitten kun niitä maaleija alkoi sadella, niin takaa kuului kovaääninen "fan..." :DD Aamulla kun laiva peruutti Tukholman satamaan, kaijuttimista alkoi soimaan täysillä Den Glider In, ja suurinosa aamulla poistuvistahan oli ruotsalaisia... Kaiken lisäksi, laivan takaosaan oli kiinnitetty iso "Worl champion 2011" lakana ja suomenlippu. Noh, olihan se ihan mukava päivä olla suomalainen Ruotsissa :DD

**Tekopupu**: Paljon kiitoksia!:)

**Pippuri-chan:** Kiitokset:) haha tuo on jo aikaisin, onneksi olet aamuvirkku! Avataristasi voin päätellä, että pidät Icestä...:P Okei, nyt tuli tuolle FAG-triolle totaalirepeäminen!:'DD

**Patre**: Kiitos! Hmm olen pahoillani tuosta...

Jos on jokin asia missä tarvitsee apua/neuvoa, niin voin kyllä parhaani mukaan yrittää auttaa. Ongelmilla on tapana ratkeentua helpommin yhdessä pohtimalla:) Tarjoukseni koskee muuten **_kaikkea ja kaikkia_** - ihan vaikka matikassakin tai fysiikassakin voin **_yrittää_** neuvoa :D (olen hyvin auttamishaluinen ihminen, minulle saa tulla vuodattamaan murheitaankin jos on tarve:P)

**MelanieVimpula**: Kyllähän sitä pikkuhiljaa pitäisi alkaa näkyä...;) Aws, kiitos! 


	10. Se missä leikitään piilosta

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Tämä kappale jäi hieman normaalia lyhyemmäksi, mutta päätin sen jättää silti nyt tähän koska en tiedä milloin seuraavaksi kunnolla kirjoittelen... Alkukesällä oli niin kivat ilmat sun muuta että ei tullut paljon koneella oltua ja jotenkin kirjoittaminen tökki... Nyt kyllä tekisi mieli kirjoittaa, mutta sattui eräs hyvin ikävä asia joka saattaa hieman häiritä tätä nyt sitten...:( (ja vähän kaikkea muutakin)

Nauttikaas te nyt sitten kuitenkin kesästä ja sen sivutuotteina mansikoista, jäätelöstä, merestä (tai vaihtoehtoisesti järvistä, mutta kyllä meri on se nro 1...), auringosta, ukkosmyrskyistä, mahdollisista vapaapäivistä, reissuista, laiskottelusta ja vielä kerran jäätelöstä!:P

* * *

_"Ymmärrät miltä minusta tuntuu? Hah! Tältä - minusta - tuntuu!" _

* * *

"Leikitään vaikka piilosta", Katyusha ehdotti hieman väkinäisen hilpeästi. Hänen sisarensa, veljensä, serkkunsa ja pikkuserkkunsa eivät selvästikään aikoneet ehdottaa heille mitään tekemistä, joten vanhimpana tehtävä lankesi hänelle.

"Leikitään vain", Ivan rikkoi hetkellisen hiljaisuuden ja hymyili tuttua hymyään, "minä voin etsiä."

"Minä voin auttaa", Natalia sanoi innokkaasti ja vetäisi kevyesti isoveljensä paidanhelmasta.

Ivan kuitenkin puristi päätään ja irrotti Natalian pienen käden paidastaan. Natalian suunpielet kääntyivät jyrkästi alaspäin.

"Ei, minä löydän teidät kaikki kyllä yksin..." hopeahiuksinen poika sanoi ja liikutti katsettaan Eduardista Torikseen ja Toriksesta Felikseen, jota hän katsoi hieman pidempää. Feliks nyrpisti nenäänsä ja katsoi poispäin Ivanista.

"Lasken sataan", Ivan ilmoitti ja siirsi katseensa nyt Feliksestä Tinoon. Tino ei kääntänyt katsettaan.

Haaste heijastui molempien poikien silmistä.

* * *

Tinon käsi oli ovenkahvalla, mutta hän ei tehnyt elettäkään avatakseen ovea. Hän epäröi ja tiesi sen näkyvän myös ulospäin. Vuosien myötä hän oli valehtelun ohella oppinut myös piilottamaan oikeat tunteensa halutessaan, mutta Ivanin edessä se kuitenkin oli aina paljon normaalia haastavampaa.

Tino huokaisi ja irrotti otteensa ovenkahvasta. Hän kaivoi laukustaan pienen taskupeilin ja tuijotti sen kautta itseään hetken silmiin. Hän pisti peilin pois vasta kun näki katseensa olevan tyhjä.

Sitten hän avasi oven ja kulki olohuoneeseen, jossa hänen "perheensä" jo odotti.

* * *

Komeron ovi aukesi ja Eduard näki edessään Ivanin kasvot. Hetken niissä välähti voitonriemua muistuttava ilme, joka katosi kuitenkin hyvin nopeasti jättäen jälkeensä vain tukahdetun kiukun. Eduard tiesi heti, ettei Ivan vielä ollut löytänyt Tinoa. Sekunnin riemukas ilme pojan kasvoilla oli luultavimmin johtunut siitä, että Ivan oli hetkeksi sekoittanut Eduardin Tinoon kaapin hämärässä valossa.

"Eduard löydetty", Ivan ilmoitti kuulostaen hieman kyllästyneeltä ja siirtyi pois kaapin luota.

Eduard kömpi ulos kaapista ja katsoi kuinka muut löydetyt kävelivät heidän luokseen. Katyusha oli luultavasti löydetty Raiviksen kanssa ensimmäisinä, sillä Katyusha oli surkea piiloutuja ja Raivis oli liian pieni piiloutuakseen yksin. Feliks ja Toris olivat luultavasti myös olleet samassa piilossa, ja jos pelin kulku meni tuttuun tapaan, niin Feliksin kikatus oli luultavasti paljastanut heidät. Kadoksissa olivat vielä siis Natalia, Elizaveta ja Tino.

* * *

Tinon astuessa olohuoneeseen Feliks ja Toris istuivat vierekkäin sohvalla, Eduard, Raivis, Elizaveta ja Katyusha koristeellisen pöydän ääressä ja Natalia nojatuolissa. Ivan seisoi ikkunan ääressä selkä Tinoon päin ja katsoi ulos. Tino odotti tämän kääntyvän ja odottaessaan tarkasti muiden ilmeet; Feliks hypisteli paitansa reunaa ja jonkinlainen ärtymys näkyi hänen hieman siristetyissä silmissään ja mutristetussa suussaan, Toris tuijotti vastapäistä seinää tyhjällä ilmeellä, Raivis katsoi pöytää kuin se olisi jotakin hyvinkin kiinnostavaa, Elizaveta näytti pohtivan jotakin, Katyusha vaikutti olevan hieman omissa maailmoissaan tavalliseen tapaansa ja Natalian kasvoilla oli niille tuttu koppava mutristus. Eduard katsoi Tinoa hieman huolestuneen oloisesti - tätä Tino ei olisi halunnut nähdä. Tino siirsi nopeasti katseensa takaisin Ivanin selkään. Vihdoin Ivan kääntyi.

"Tino, mukavaa että _sinäkin_ viimein tulit", Ivan sanoi lähes oksettavan suloinen hymy huulillaan. Tuo hymy ei ulottunut lähellekään silmiä ja tarkoitti kaikkea muuta kuin sitä, että Ivan olisi iloinen.

"Anteeksi, että olen hieman myöhässä", Tino sanoi pakotetun kohteliaasti ja nyökkäsi samalla hieman päätään.

Miesten välille muodostui jännittynyt hiljaisuus, joka salpasi muiden huoneessa olijoiden hengen.

"Haluaisin puhua Tinon, Elizavetan ja Toriksen kanssa", Ivan sanoi antaen muiden hengittää, "rauhassa."

Raivis, Katyusha ja Eduard nousivat hiljaisina ja poistuivat ensimmäisinä huoneesta. Eduard loi ovensuussa vielä yhden huolestuneen katseen serkkuihinsa. Feliks hipaisi kevyesti Toriksen kättä noustessaan sohvalta, mutta Toris veti kätensä nopeasti pois. Ruskeahiuksisen miehen ilme oli kova ja kylmä, mutta Feliks ei tuntunut loukkaantuneen asiasta. Hän näytti enemmänkin surulliselta. Natalia poistui huoneesta vielä viimeisenä ja hän puolestaan näytti hyvinkin loukatulta. Nuoren naisen hävittyä näkyvistä Ivan meni istumaan pöydän ääreen ja viittoi Toriksen, Tino ja Elizavetan myös istumaan.

"Kuulin, että sinä olit antanut osan tehtävästäsi Tinolle, Elizaveta", Ivan aloitti ja näytti hymystä huolimatta hieman ärsyyntyneeltä.

"Niin..." Elizaveta myönsi, muttei selitellyt syitään sen tarkemmin. Oli parempi vastata aina mahdollisimman lyhyesti.

Ivan katsoi serkuksia pitkään. Tino todellakin toivoi, että Ivan jättäisi hänen naiseksi pukeutumisensa kommentoimatta ja antaisi jutun olla.

"Noh, mitä olette saaneet selville?" Ivan kysyi hetken kuluttua ja Tino tunsi pienen helpotuksen aallon kulkevan lävitseen.

"He eivät tiedä yhtään mitään", Elizaveta ja Tino vastasivat kuorossa. Jos tilanne olisi ollut toinen, he olisivat luultavasti naurahtaneet. Nyt molempien kasvot pysyivät vakavina.

"Minä alan pikkuhiljaa päästä yhä enemmän sisälle talon asioihin", Elizaveta huomautti toivoen, että tämä tieto jotenkin miellyttäisi Ivania.

"Hmm, se on hyvä. Sinun kannattaa siis jatkaa... Entäs Ti -"

"Minä jätän tämän tähän", Tino vastasi jo ennen kuin Ivan pääsi kysymyksensä loppuun, "eivät he luota minuun tarpeeksi ja luulen, että Elizaveta talon sisällä riittää."

Ivan katsoi Tinoa hetken tutkivasti ja Elizaveta kysyvästi. Todellisuudessa Tino oli saanut ja saisi Elizavetaa paljon enemmän hyödyllistä tietoa, jos hän jatkaisi Ainon esittämistä.

"Hyvä on, jos sinä niin asian parhaaksi koet..." Ivan myöntyi, mutta näytti hieman epäilevältä.

Tino nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös.

"Voimmeko nyt mennä?"

"Sinä ja Lizzie voitte mennä, minulla on vielä asiaa Torikselle..."

* * *

"Elizaveta löydetty."

* * *

"Hän tuli aikaisemmin kuin piti..." Elizaveta kuiskasi Tinolle heidän käveltyään olohuoneesta yläkertaan, jossa heidän makuuhuoneensa sijaitsivat.

"Ei... Ivan tulee ja menee milloin mielii, kaikkeen pitää olla varautunut", Tino vastasi ja avasi huoneensa oven.

"Niin, onneksi olit varautunut..." Elizaveta sanoi ja seurasi Tinoa tämän huoneeseen.

"Hmm, pakko myöntää, kyllä hän tuli aika huonoon aikaan..." Tino mumisi ja sulki oven.

Elizaveta hypähti sängyn päälle risti-istuntaan ja Tino jäi seisomaan. Hän oli liian levoton istuakseen. Elizaveta purki hermostumistaan näpräämällä koristetyynyn reunaa.

"Ajattelin, että hän olisi suuttunut enemmän siitä, että sain sinut tehtävään mukaan", Elizaveta sanoi ja kurtisti otsaansa.

"Hmm", Tino nyökkäsi, muttei sanonut mitään.

He olivat hetken hiljaa, Elizaveta näytti epäröivän jotakin. Hän avasi suunsa muutaman kerran kuin sanoakseen jotakin, mutta sulki sen aina ennen kuin ääntä tuli.

"Miksi sinä lopetit?" nainen sai viimein kysyttyä, "Tai siis, Ivan ei vaikuttanut edes vihaiselta... Olisit ihan hyvin voinut jatkaa tehtävääsi - sinä olet paljon paremmassa asemassa saada tietoa kuin minä."

Tino katsoi Elizavetaa hetken omituisella katseella ja istahti sitten sängyn reunalle niin, että heidän katseensa olisivat samalla tasolla.

"Koska se ei tunnu oikealta", Tino vastasi surullisesti hymyillen, "en halua tehdä tätä enää."

Elizaveta tiesi, että Tino tarkoitti sanoillaan muutakin kuin tätä tehtävää. Hänet valtasi omituinen tunne.

"Tino, aioitko sinä -"

Elizaveta ei kuitenkaan saanut esitettyä kysymystään loppuun, sillä oveen koputettiin kevyesti ja Toris astui sisään.

"Tino, minulla on sinulle eräs asia..." Toris sanoi ja vaikutti jotenkin vaivautuneelta.

Elizaveta nousi sängyltä ja käveli oven suulle.

"Jutellaan myöhemmin", hän sanoi Tinolle ja poistui huoneesta sulkien oven perässään.

Toris jäi silti seisomaan oven eteen. Hän vältteli Tinon kysyvää katsetta ja vaihtoi tukijalkaansa hermostuneena.

"Mistä on kyse?" Tino kysyi lopulta nousten samalla seisomaan kun vaikutti, ettei Toris pystyisi itse aloittamaan.

"Olen niin kauhean pahoillani, Tino", Toris viimein purskahti ja katsoi Tinoa silmiin, "anna anteeksi!"

Tino katsoi Torista hämmentyneenä.

"Anna anteeksi...? Mistä? Toris, kerro", Tino sanoi ja pelkäsi jo tietävänsä, mihin asia saattoi liittyä...

"Ivan käski minun pitää sinua silmällä", Toris aloitti selittämisen nopeasti, "siis sillä aikaa kun hän on poissa... En minä olisi tahtonut, mutta jos en tottele, hän purkaa sen Feliksiin eikä minuun... Niin, kyllä sinä varmaan tiedät ja ymmärrät miksi... Joten minun oli pakko kertoa - yritin pitää asia selkeinä, mutta hän osaa esittää juuri oikeat kysymykset ja minä..."

Toriksen selitys oli epäselvää ja nopeaa. Hän tuntui oikeasti olevan häpeissään.

"Anna ante- "

"Toris, mitä hän tietää?" Tino kysyi ja yritti pitää ajatuksensa kasassa.

Toris katsoi maahan.

"Hän uskoo, että sinulla on joku josta pidät..." Toris vastasi hiljaa.

Tinon silmät laajentuivat ja kysymyksen "miten" pystyi lukemaan hänen kasvoiltaan.

"Kun siis sinä olet ollut niin paljon poissa - joka ilta - vaikka tehtävä tuskin olisi sitä vaatinut... Ja olet ollut jotenkin hyväntuulinen - hymyillyt enemmän - mutta omituinen samalla... Ja sinä... Sinä kirjoitat taas", Toris selitti anteeksipyytävästi.

Tino ei voinut tajuta, että hänen käytöksensä oli muuttunut noin selvästi muiden silmille. Mutta hän tajusi joka sanan olevan totuus. Hän todellakin oli ollut onnellisempi kuin aikoihin ja jopa kokeillut taas kirjoittamista...

"Anteeksi", Toris sanoi vielä kerran.

"Ei sinun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi, minä tiedän kyllä, ettei sinulla ollut vaihtoehtoja..." Tino sanoi ja katsoi Torista myötätuntoisesti, "kiitos, että kerroit tämän minulle."

Toris nyökkäsi ja avasi oven. Hän poistui hiljaa huoneesta.

* * *

"Natalia löydetty..."

Natalia kömpi ulospiilostaan, eikä yhtään pitänyt Ivanin pettyneestä äänensävystä. Hän huomasi nopeasti kyllä kuka vielä puuttui. Nuori tyttö täyttyi vihalla. Valitettavasti hän ei osannut kohdistaa vihaansa oikeaan henkilöön...

* * *

Tino lähes juoksi pitkin kapeaa katua ja yritti pitää ajatuksensa selkeänä. Vain yksi ajatus kuitenkin täytti koko mielen; _en voi sotkea Berwaldia tähän... _Viimein hän saapui pienen taidenäyttelyn eteen. Oli jo ilta, ja näyttely oli yleisöltä kiinni. Sisällä paloi kuitenkin valo ja Tino meni kokeilemaan ovea: se oli auki.

"Hei, olemme valitettavasti jo sulkeneet mutta - ", tuttu aina niin iloinen ääni hihkaisi, "Aino, etkö sinä viihtynytkään naisena?"

Tino katsoi Felicianon hymyileviä kasvoja hieman kummissaan. Mies oli tunnistanut hänet heti ja kuulosti hieman siltä, että tämä ei vaikuttanut ollenkaan kummastuneelta siitä, että Tinon sukupuoli oli yllättäen muuttunut.

"Oikeastaan, Feli, Aino oli vain valepuku", Tino sanoi synkästi, "oikea nimeni on Tino."

Tino toivoi, että Feliciano ei loukkaantuisi siitä ,että hänelle oli valehdeltu. Tino tarvitsi ystäväänsä nyt enemmän kuin koskaan.

"Se on mukava nimi", ruskeasilmäinen mies sanoi hymyillen.

Mikään ei ollut muuttunut heidän välillään. Tino tunsi helpotusta.

"Tino, mikä on vialla?" Feliciano kysyi yllättäen huolestuneesti.

Tino melkein naurahti. Miten tämä mies osasi lukea häntä näin hyvin.

"Se on monimutkainen asia..." Tino sanoi. Hän ei voinut kertoa enempää, eikä hän olisi halunnutkaan.

"Mennäänkö katsomaan tauluja?" Feliciano ehdotti ja Tino nyökkäsi myöntymisen merkiksi.

He kiertelivät galleriaa ja olivat pian taas Ludwigin taulun edessä.

"Hän tuli viimein katsomaan tätä", Feliciano kertoi.

"Niinkö? Se on hienoa", Tino sanoi ja tunsi iloa ystävänsä puolesta.

"Hetken hän hymyili kuten taulussa", Feliciano jatkoi kertomista, "silloin vaikutti hetken siltä, että hän olisi muistanut kuka on..."

Tino nyökkäsi. Hän jatkoi taulun katsomista ja aivan yllättäen hän idean tilanteensa selvittämiseksi. Nyt hänen pitäisi vain keksiä, miten toteuttaa se käytännössä...

* * *

Lastenhoitaja huusi heitä syömään, eikä Tinoa ollut vieläkään löytynyt. Ivan ei näyttänyt iloiselta kulkiessaan keittiöön, eikä varsinkaan silloin, kun näki Tinon istumassa katetussa ruokapöydässä.

"Minä taisin voittaa?" Tino sanoi hymyillen.

Ivan hymyili väkisin.

"Niin."

Hän ei ikinä löytänyt Tinoa, ennen kuin tämä tuli itse esiin. Ja se ärsytti Ivania suunnattomasti.

* * *

Alkoi jo hämärtää, mutta Natalia ei välittänyt siitä. Hän marssi pitkin katuja yrittäen purkaa kiukkuaan. Hän ei kestänyt tätä pettymyksen ja mustasukkaisuuden tunnetta. Miksi Ivan ei voinut huomioida häntä samalla tavalla kuin Torista, Feliksiä, Elizavetaa tai - tai Tinoa? Miksei Ivan nähnyt kuinka Natalia rakasti tätä ja olisi valmis tekemään aivan mitä vain tämän vuoksi... Vastineeksi hän halusi vain vähän huomiota... Natalia hengähti ulos hieman normaalia kovempaa, muttei antanut kyyneleiden tulla. Hän ei ollut heikko itkevä nainen.

"Natalia!" hämärästi tuttu ääni keskeytti Natalian ajatukset ja nainen kääntyi katsomaan kutsujaansa. Se oli se poliisi joidenkin päivien takaa. Alfred tai joku sellainen.

"Sinä", Natalia totesi tuttuun kylmään tapaansa.

Alfred naurahti.

"Olenkin halunnut nähdä sinut taas."

"Miksi?"

"Teki mieli jutella."

"Miksi?"

Alfred nosti toista kulmaansa ja katsoi naista huvittuneena. Sitten hän huomasi, että nainen vaikutti vieläkin huonotuulisemmalta kuin heidän ensimmäisellä tapaamiskerrallaan. Lisäksi Alfred oli aistivinaan myös surua tämän olemuksessa.

"Saisinko tarjota kahvit? Mikään kunnon kahvila tuskin on enää tähän aikaa auki, mutta kyllä huoltoasemienkin kahvi on ihan siedettävää..." Alfred ehdotti virnistäen. Hän oli melko varma, että Natalia kieltäytyisi.

"Hyvä on", nainen kuitenkin puuskahti ärtyneesti, "ei sinusta muuten pääse eroon..."

Hymy levisi Alfredin kasvoille ja hän päätti vielä koetella onneaan ja tarjota käsivarttaan tälle kauniille mutta synkälle naiselle. Kuka tahansa muu nainen olisi tarttunut Alfredin käsivarteen heti. Natalia ei kuitenkaan edes vilkaissut ojennettua kättä. Alfred kohautti itsekseen olkiaan ja laski kätensä. Eihän kaikkea voinut saada.

* * *

_Rakkaat lähtevät  
- jää tyhjä tila  
muistojen asua.  
_

-Helena Anhava


	11. Se missä luovutetaan

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

**Ei**, en ole lopettanut kirjoittamista. Todellakaan. On tässä nyt tullut pidettyä hieman pidempi tauko, kun on niin paljon kaikkea tapahtunut :) Mutta oli todella ihan taas kirjoittaa vaihteeksi kaikesta matikasta ja muusta teknisestä, plääh. Anteeksi että tämä on näin lyhyt luku eikä mitään kovin ihmeellistä tapahdu, enemmänkin ilmoitus että olen elossa. Heh :P

* * *

"_Ja annat hänen taas satuttaa itseäsi? Sitten tulet itkien luokseni... Minä en kestä sitä enää. En enää…"_

* * *

Tinon pää painui hieman alaspäin kun hän kääntyi kohti Felicianoa sanoakseen hyvästit.

"Feli, me emme näe vähään aikaan."

Italialaismiehen kulmien väliin muodostui pieni ryppy, kun hän käänsi katseensa katselemastaan taulusta ystäväänsä.

"Minun täytyy hoitaa eräs asia, enkä osaa sanoa, kauanko siihen menee..." Tino selitti hieman anteeksipyytävästi ja hypisteli samalla hieman paitansa reunaa hajamielisesti.

Felicianon kurttu hävisi ja hymy palasi hänen huulilleen.

"Minä jään sitten vain odottamaan ensi kertaa", mies vastasi ja tavoitti Tinon katseen ottaen samalla Tinon melko pienet kädet omiinsa.

Tino katsoi Felicianon ruskeita hymyileviä silmiä. Niissä oli jotakin hyvin turvallista ja mieltä nostattavaa; niissä oli toivoa.

"Kiitos, Feli, kiitos..."

Tämä toivo ei valitettavasti kuitenkaan tällä kertaa löytänyt tietään Tinon sydämeen saakka. Jokaisella tulevalla sydämenlyönnillään mies toivoi aina vain yhä enemmän, ettei koskaan olisi tavannutkaan Berwald Oxenstierna nimistä miestä.

* * *

Alfred ja Natalia istuivat huoltoaseman pienessä kahviossa pahviset kahvikupit edessään. Heidän lisäkseen paikalla olivat vain myyjä sekä yksi väsynyt rekkakuski. Tilassa vallitsi yön rauhallinen hiljaisuus, jossa siltikin oli jotakin painostavaa. Ahdistavaa.

"Joten, miten voit?" Alfred avasi keskustelun mahdollisimman huolettomaan sävyyn, vaikka hänen kysymyksensä olikin vakava.

Natalia antoi vastaukseksi mulkaisun, mutta Alfred vaistosi, että naisen teki mieli puhua. Kärsivällisyys ei todellakaan ollut Alfredin vahvimpia ominaisuuksia, mutta nyt hän jäi tyynesti odottamaan naisen vastausta.

Meni minuutti ja muutama lisää kunnes Natalia viimein laski katseensa vastapäisestä seinästä ja avasi suunsa.

"Hän ei kiinnittänyt minuun mitään huomiota..."

"Kuka?" Alfredin kärsivällisyydellä todellakin oli rajansa...

Natalia ei kuitenkaan välittänyt Alfredista vain jatkoi kuin itsekseen puhuen, edelleen kahvikuppiaan tuijottaen.

"Hän ei kiinnittänyt minuun mitään huomiota! Ja minä annan kaikkeni! KAIKKENI!"

Natalian viimeiset sanat jäivät kaikumaan lähes autiossa kahviossa. Rekkakuski ja myyjä vilkaisivat äänen lähdettä nopeasti, mutta eivät hätkähtäneet sitä sen enempää.

Alfred sen sijaan oli reagoinut sanoihin ja varsinkin niiden tapaan tulla ulos. Mies osasi harvoin tuntea myötätuntoa, mutta nyt hänen teki mieli itkeä tuon edessään istuvan naisen puolesta.

Sillä vaikka Natalian ääni oli käynyt särkymispisteessä ja sävy oli ollut hyvin epätoivoinen, hänen silmänsä pysyivät kylminä. Järjen mukaan niistä olisi kuulunut tippua nyt kyyneliä ja vieläpä erittäin runsaasti. Ne eivät kuitenkaan edes kimmeltäneet, ja se ahdisti Alfredia jostakin syystä suunnattomasti.

"En tiedä, miten kauan kestän tätä enää..." Natalia huokaisi ja käänsi nyt kylmän katseensa Alfredin silmiin.

Miehen teki mieli kavahtaa kauemmas.

"Umm... Voinko auttaa mitenkään?" Alfred kysyi hieman takeltaen ja nojasi kuitenkin hieman eteenpäin. Hän ei todellakaan tiennyt mitä hänen olisi kuulunut sanoa tai tehdä.

"Et", Natalia vastasi kylmästi ja nousi ylös. Hän otti askeleen lähteäkseen mutta pysähtyi vielä sittenkin hetkeksi.

"Kiitos", Natalian ääni oli lähes kuiskaus ja katse ei todellakaan ollut lähelläkään Alfredin silmiä.

Alfred ei ehtinyt vastamaan mitään ennen kuin tuo salaperäinen nainen oli jo poistunut ovesta ulos.

* * *

Tim hengitti raskaasti. Reilun kymmenen kilometrin pyörälenkki takana eikä kello ollut vielä edes kahdeksaa aamulla. Mies pysähtyi talonsa viereiseen puistoon ja tarkisti lenkkinsä ajan: se oli lyhentynyt jälleen. Tim virnisti onnellisena ja hörppäsi tyytyväisenä vettä ja antoi lihaksiensa rentoutua. Mikään huume ei voittanut tätä tunnetta.

* * *

Berwald istui työpöytänsä ääressä ja tapitti puhelintaan. Tino oli kieltänyt ottamasta yhteyttä, mutta oli kuitenkin luvannut ilmoittaa itsestään mahdollisimman pian.

Mikä oli mahdollisimman pian?

Oliko Tino kunnossa?

Mitä jos tästä ei kuuluisi mitään? Milloin Berwaldin pitäisi huolestua?

Kysymykset toistuivat Berwaldin hermostuneissa ajatuksissa yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan jättämättä miestä hetkeksikään rauhaan.

"Berwald...?"

Berwald vavahti ajatuksistaan ja kohotti katseensa häntä kysyvästi katsovaan Noriin.

"Hmm?" Berwald murahti hajamielisesti.

"Kaikki hyvin?" Nor kysyi ja käveli nojaamaan Berwaldin pöytään. "Vaikutat jotenkin... omituiselta."

"Mmm", Berwald myönsi laskien katseensa käsissään pitämäänsä puhelimeen, "sitä on hankala selittää..."

Nor nyökkäsi.

"Ymmärrän, mutta tiedäthän, että jos jotain tapahtuu voit luottaa minuun?"

Berwald käänsi katsettaan hieman ylöspäin nähdäkseen Norin kasvot. Ne olivat yhtä ilmeettömät kuin aina, mutta Berwald vaistosi miehen huolen.

"Tietysti, kiitos."

Nor nyökkäsi ja siirtyi takaisin oman pöytänsä luo. Hän tarttui kynään ja kahvikuppiin, mutta huomasi kahvin jälleen loppuneen.

"Hemmetti..." mies kirosi hiljaa ja nousi ylös hakeakseen alhaalta lisää kahvia.

"Pitää hommata keitin tänne..." Berwald kuuli Norin vielä mumisevan, ennen kuin tämä poistui huoneesta.

Berwald jäi yksin jännityneeseen hiljaisuuteen, joka loppui aivan yllättäen kun Berwaldin puhelin alkoi soida.

Soittaja oli Tino.

Berwald avasi nopeasti ja hermostuneena luurin.

"Tino? Oletko siellä? Onko kaikki hyvin?" Berwald puhui nopeasti ja paksun aksentin takia sanoista sai juuri ja juuri selvää.

"Olen", Tino vastasi lyhyesti, "oletko laitoksella?"

"Kyllä", Berwald vastasi ja pidätti toisen kysymysten ryöpyn.

"Nähdäänkö autollasi muutaman minuutin kuluttua?" Tinon ääni kuulosti hieman empivältä.

"Selvä, mitä sinä –"

Berwald ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt esittää kysymystään loppuun, sillä Tino oli ehtinyt sulkea puhelun. Berwald tuijotti puhelintaan hetken otsa kurtussa ja nappasi sitten avaimensa ja poistui huoneesta.

* * *

Tino seisoi Berwaldin auton edessä ja odotti. Hänellä oli päällään tumma takki ja farkut – mahdollisimman huomaamattomat vaatteet siis. Kuullessaan askelia Tino kääntyi ympäri ja näki autoa kohti harppovan Berwaldin.

"Olin huolissani", Berwald huokaisi ja halasi Tinoa tiukasti.

Tino vastasi halaukseen lyhyesti ja irrottautui sitten.

"Olen ihan kunnossa…" Tino vastasi vältellen Berwaldin katsetta, "ajettaisiinko johonkin rauhalliseen paikkaan niin puhutaan?"

"Tietysti", Berwald vastasi ja avasi autonsa lukot.

He istuutuivat autoon ja olivat hetken hiljaa.

"Joten, minne ajetaan?" Berwald kysyi nyt jo rauhoittuneella sävyllä. Lähes surullisella.

"Vaikka Ruusuun…" Tino ehdotti hiljaa ja katsoi ulos ikkunastaan.

Berwald nyökkäsi ja käynnisti auton.

Tino jatkoi maisemien katselua oikeasti niitä silti näkemättä. Hetken päästä hänen pitäisi sanoa jotakin Berwaldille, mutta selitys puuttui vielä. Hänen suunnitelmansa toimisi kyllä, jos hän vain saisi sen yhden aukon täytettyä… Aika oli käymässä vähiin, ja Tino vain toivoi, että keksisi jotakin matkalla kahvilaan. Ihan mitä vain…

Tinon ajatukset katkesivat kokonaan kun hän näki silmäkulmastaan kuinka pitkähiuksisen naisen hahmo astui täysin yllättäen keskelle ruuhkaista autotietä…

"VARO!" Tino huusi varoittaakseen Berwaldia.

Berwald tajusi tilanteen itsekin, mutta kaikki tapahtui hyvin nopeasti. Aivan liian nopeasti.

Viereisellä kaistalla ajava auto oli törmätä naiseen, mutta sen onnistui jarruttaa ja liukua poikittain kaistojen keskelle. Tino ei ehtinyt nähdä mitä naiselle tapahtui, sillä heidän oma autonsa liirasi kovaa vauhtia kohti kaistojen keskelle pysähtynyttä autoa.

Joka puolella kuului tööttäyksiä ja kolinaa ja sitten Tinon ajatukset mustenivat.

* * *

Francis nojasi laiskasti tiskiin ja sekoitti teetään. Aukeava kahvilan ovi sai hänet nostamaan katseensa, ja nähdessään tulijan myös nostamaan hymyn hänen huulilleen.

"Arthur!" Francis huudahti ja teelusikka putosi kuppiin hänen kädestään, "miten mukavaa nähdä sinut täällä!"

Arthur murahti epämääräisesti, mutta tuli kuitenkin tiskin jakkaralle istumaan.

"Älä luule liikoja, tulin vain koska teeni oli kotona loppu…"

Francis virnisti.

"Selvä… Antonio, tuo kuppi teetä!"

Antonio kurkisti keittiöstä tiskirätti kädessään.

"Mikset sinä itse voi?"

"Olen tauolla."

Antonio huokaisi ja katosi takaisin keittiöön.

Arthur oli kaivanut päivän lehden esiin ja luki sitä nyt Franciksen tuijotuksesta piittaamatta. Ulkoa kuului ambulanssien ulinaa, mutta muuten oli hiljaista. Kahvilassakin oli vain muutama asiakas Arthurin lisäksi. Francis päätti käynnistää yhteisen suunnitelmansa Chellen kanssa.

"Tässä tee", Antonio toi kupin Arthurille, joka kiitti kohteliaaseen tapaansa. Antonio katosi takaisin keittöön ja Arhtur siemaisi tyytyväisenä aamuteetään.

"Taidan olla rakastunut."

Arthur yskäisi teehensä Franciksen yllättävän keskustelunavauksen johdosta.

"Älä naura, tämä on vakavaa", Francis mutrusti huuliaan ja sekoitti jo jäähtynyttä teetään.

"Hah, sinäkö muka aidosti rakastunut?" Arthur naurahti hieman pilkallisesti, mutta hänen katseensa oli terävä sen keskittyessä nyt vihdoin kunnolla Frtancikseen.

"Oui", Francis vastasi ja jätti tahallaan huomiotta Arthurin katseen.

"No jos näin on, niin mikset tee asialle jotakin, kyllä se sinulta pitäisi luonnistua..." Arthur sanoi ja häntä ärsytti sävy, jolla hänen sanansa tulivat ulos. Hänhän kuulosti hieman katkeralta tai mustasukkaiselta jopa omiin korviinsa.

"Ah niin, on vain yksi pieni ongelma..." Francis huokaisi ja yritti pidättää hymyään.

"Mikä, onko hän varattu?"

"Ei... Mutta melkein kymmenen vuotta minua nuorempi."

Arthur laski teekupin käsistään.

"Siis mitä? Francsis…?"

He eivät kuitenkaan ehtineet jatkaa keskustelua sen enempää, sillä Antonio tuli jälleen kerran keittiöstä.

"Oletteko huomanneet, että Tim on jo melkei tunnin myöhässä? Ei hän yleensä näin pahasti ole myöhässä…"

* * *

Kiitos jokaisesta kommentista, ne todellakin kannustavat kirjoittamaan! Ensi luvussa vastailen taas tarkemmin, nyt hiukan väsy...


	12. Se missä unelmat hajoavat

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

jep, jatkuu;)

* * *

"_Ei minulla ole enää mitään…"_

* * *

Tino piti silmiään tiukasti kiinni. Hän oli toivonut ratkaisua ongelmalleen, mutta tämä oli ehkä jo hieman liikaa. Silti, hän ei voinut jättää tilaisuutta käyttämättä…

* * *

Gilbert hyräili hiljaa radiosta soivan rock-kappaleen tahdissa ja vilkuili silloin tällöin sivusilmällä Zackia. Tämän mieltä selvästi painoi jokin. Ja Gilbert ei pitänyt siitä. Osin siksi, että hän tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi alakuloisten ihmisten seurassa, ja osin siksi, että hän välitti. Vaikkei hän tätä jälkimmäistä syytä itse vielä tiedostanutkaan. Beilschmidtin veljekset olivat kyllä muuten erittäin nopeaälyisiä ja fiksuja, mutta tunne asioissa nämä piirteet eivät valitettavasti päteneet.

"Zack? Kaikki ok?" Gilbert aloitti keskustelun yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimman huolettomalta, "vaikutat jotenkin hiljaiselta."

Zack havahtui ajatuksistaan ja katsoi Gilbertiä hetken hiljaa ja liikkumatta. Katse oli Gilberin mielestä vieläkäkin omituinen. Hyvin epäzackimäinen.

"Juu, nukuin vain vähän huonosti", Zack vastasi ja haukotteli, mutta haukotus vaikutti jotenkin hieman väkinäiseltä.

Gilbert ei tyytynyt vastaukseen. Hän näpräsi kaulassaan roikkuvaa ristiä hieman hermostuneenoloisesti etsiesään oikeita sanoja.

"Jos sinulla on joku ongelma, niin voit kyllä kertoa minulle", mies sai viimein hieman tavallista epävarvemmin soperretuksi, "tai siis, autan kyllä."

Zack tuijotti Gilbertiä hieman ihmeissään, joka sai tämän kiusaantumaan vielä lisää. Pieni puna nousi miehen tavallisesti niin valkeille poskille.

"Tai siis… kun minä…!" Gilbert aloitti selittämään, mutta Zack keskeytti.

"Kiitos."

Gilbert hiljeni kokonaan ja katsoi Zackin hieman hymyileviä huulia. Hänen vatsansa supisteli jännästi.

"Eipä kestä", mies vastasi hymyillen takaisin.

Sitten toimiston työpuhelin soi ja pelasti Gilbertin kiusallisesta keskustelusta.

"Juup", Gilbert vastasi tuttuun rentoon tyyliinsä. Miehen kasvot kuitenkin vakavoituivat hyvin pian.

"Missä? Keitä muita...? Hyvä on, menemme sinne heti."

Zack odotti Gilbertin sulkevan luurin kysyäkseen, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. Gilbert ehti kuitenki ensin.

"Rantakadulla on tapahtunut liikenneonnettomuus ja yksi autoista on Berwaldin, menemme sinne."

Elizavetan vatsa tuntui putoavan. Berwaldin...? Sehän tarkoitti sitä, että myös Tino oli saattanut olla mukana...

Zack nappasi nopeasti takkinsa ja kiiruhti Gilbertin perään.

* * *

Onnettomuuspaikka oli kaaoksen vallassa. Mikä oli toisaalta itsestäänselvyys, sillä mikä onnettomuuspaikka nyt ei olisi. Varsinkin kun kolarissa oli mukana kolme autoa, pyöräilijä ja jalanakulkia.

Pyörä oli rutussa tienreunassa ja vähän matkan päässä pyörästä makasi sen omistaja. Ensihoitaja lähestyi ripeästi kohti tajutonta hahmoa, ja oli todella helpottunut siitä, että tällä oli kypärä päässä. Vaaleanruskeat hiukset omistava mies nimittäin hengitti vielä, eikä hoitaja löytänyt tästä pintanaarmuja pahempia ruhjeita. Toki sisäiset vammat olivat myös valitettavasti mahdollisia.

Yllättäen mies äännähti hieman ja yritti avata silmänsä.

"Herra, sattuuko pahasti?" hoitaja kysyi tajuttuaan miehen tulleen osin tajuihinsa.

Mies nyökytti heikosti.

"Voitteko kertoa tarkemmi mihin?

"Joka paikkaan..." mies vastasi heikosti ja sai hunajanväriset silmäsä viimein kunnolla avattua.

"Tuntuuko vatsassa kovaa kipua?" hoitaja jatkoi kyselyään.

Mies puristi päätään ja tajusi järkyttyneenä jotain.

"Minä en tunne jalkojani."

* * *

Berwald avasi silmänsä. Hänen niskaansa jomotti törmäyksen jälkeen, mutta muuten hän vaikutti olevan aivan kunnossa. Tajuttuaan kunnolla, mitä juuri oli tapahtunut, pitkä mies hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan vieresään istuvaa miestä. Tino oli tajuton.

Berwald kumartui pienempää miestä kohden, mutta turvavyö esti hänen aikeensa. Mies avasi sen mahdollisimman nopeasti ja kosketti sitten Tinon kättä kevyesti.

"Tino, Tino, oletko kunnossa?" Berwald kysyi ja yritti pidättää paniikkia äänestään, kun Tino ei reagoinut hänen sanoihinsa mitenkään.

"Tino!" Berwald sanoi vielä kerran nyt hieman kovemmin.

Viimein Tino raotti hieman silmiään ja mumisi jotakin hyvin epämääräistä.

"Oletko kunnossa? Sattuuko johonkin?" Berwald kysyi kiihkeästi ja kävi Tinon vartaloa katseellaan läpi etsiessään haavoja.

"Löitkö pääsi?"

Tino istui kuin ei kuulisikaan Berwaldia ja katsoi tätä oudolla ilmeellä.

"Tino, vastaa minulle, ole kiltti", Berwald pyysi ja huoli hänen sisällään kasvoi Tinon oudon käytöksen myötä.

Tino istui vielä hetken hiljaa, kunnes viimein avasi suunsa:

"Tunnenko minä sinut?"

Berwaldin suu jäi hömistyneenä auki. Kuinka kovaa Tino oli oikein päänsä lyönyt?

"Tino, minä se tässä, Berwald", Berwald sanoi lähes anelevalla äänellä ja yritti koskettaa Tinon kättä.

Tino kuitenki veti kätensä pois.

"Olen pahoillani, mutten tunne sinua", Tino sanoi kylmästi, "ja oman turvallisuutensa takia sinunkaan ei kannattaisi tuntea minua."

Berwald oli sanomassa vastaan, mutta paikalle tulleet pelastajat ja ensihoitajat keskeyttivät hänet ottamalla heidät ulos autosta hoitoonsa. Berwald katsoi kuinka Tino talutettiin ambulanssin luo hoitajan paikatessa Berwaldin omaa kättä, johon oli lentänyt lasinsiruja. Hassua, hän ei ollut edes huomannu. Sen hän kuitenkin huomasi, että Tino ei enää edes vilkaissutkaan hänen suuntaansa.

* * *

Gilbert ja Elizaveta saapuivat onnettomuuspaikalle ja Gilbert suuntasi suoraan poliisikollegoidensa luo. Elizaveta taas jäi hieman jälkeen katsellessaan hermostuneesti ympärilleen. Hän näki Tinon istumassa huopa ympärillään erään ambulanssin reunalla. Elizaveta vilkaisi Gilbertin suuntaan, ja huomatessaan tämän katselevan muualle, kiiruhti Tinon luo.

"Tino, oletko kunnossa? Mitä oikein tapahtui?"

Tino katsoi Elizavetaa hieman kummissaan.

"En minä oikein tiedä... Mutta Liz, miksi ihmeessä sinä olet pukeutunut mieheksi?"

Nyt oli Elizavetan vuoro katsoa Tinoa ymmällään.

"Tino, mistä sinä puhut? Tiedät aivan hyvin miksi esitän miestä."

Tino puristi päätään.

"Tuota, löitkö sinä pääsi?" Elizaveta kysyi hieman hermostuneena. Tästä ei seuraisi kuin harmia.

"Taisin lyödä..." Tino myönsi, "ehkä jonkun pitäisi ilmottaa Ivanille, joudun nimittäin vielä hetkeksi sairaalaan tarkkailuun. Onko hän palannut jo kotiin?"

"Kyllä.." Elizaveta vastasi ajatuksissaan, "voi hemmetti, etkö tosiaankaan muista mitään."

Nainen katsoi olkansa yli.

"Minä ilmotan Ivanille, mutta nyt minun on pakko mennä."

Tino nyökkäsi väsnyneen oloisena ja Elizaveta kiiruhti takaisin Gilbertin luo.

* * *

Myös Alfred oli eksynyt onnettomuuspaikalle uteliaisuuttaan. Hän livahti kollegoidensa keskusteluun mukaan.

"Mitä täällä on tapahtunut?"

"Liikenneonnettomuus", Gilbert vastasi hieman sarkastisella sävyllä.

"Niin, niin, mutta millaiset seuraukset ja miksi?" Alfred kysyi välittämättä (luultavasti siksi, ettei ollut tajunnut) Gilbertin pilkkaavasta vastauksesta.

Gilbert huokaisi ja varmaan tajusi, ettei Alfred lopettaisi kyselyä ennen kuin tietäisi kaiken haluamansa.

"Muut onnettomuuteen joutuneet ovat melko kunnossa, mutta yksi kiidätettiin sairaalaan, " Gilbert kertoi, "onnettomuus sai alkunsa, kun tuo nainen lähti ylittämään tietä... Tai enemmänkin se oli kuulemma vaikuttanut siltä, että hän oli yrittänyt jäädä alle."

Gilbert osoitti hoitajan paapomaa naista, jonka Alfred tajusi tuntevansa.

Natalia.

* * *

Den kiiruhti sairaalankäytävillä etsien oikeaa ovea. Hän oli aivan liian malttamaton luonteeltaan kysyäkseen hoitajilta apua. Viimein hänelle ilmoitettu ovi löytyi. Den hengitti kerran syvään ennnen astumistaan sisään huoneeseen.

Tim makasi sairaalavuoteella ja tuijotti kattoa. Den käveli rauhallisesti ystävänsä viereen ja istuutui vierasjakkaralle. Hän ei sanonut heti mitään.

"Moi", Den sanoi normaalia hiljemmalla äänellä.

"Moi", Tim vastasi heikosti ja käänsi katseensa viimein vierailijaansa.

"Miten menee?" Den kysyi ja virnisti hieman väkinäisesti.

Tim tuhahti pilkallisesti.

"Miltä näyttää?"

Ystävykset olivat taas hiljaa.

"Halvaantunut navasta alaspäin..." Tim sai lopulta sanottua.

Den tunsi kylmien väreiden kulkevan selkäänsä ja käsiänsä pitkin, eikä hänellä ollut miään hajua, mitä hänen kuuluisi sanoa.

"Ei enää pyöräilyä..." Tim jatkoi ja kyyneleet alkoivat valua pitkin hänen poskiaan, "kaikki on pilalla..."

* * *

Tino maksoi taksin ja käveli ulko-ovesta sisään. Eteisessä odottikin jo koko perhe. Etummaisena Ivan.

"Tino, onneksi olet kunnossa", Ivan sanoi ja halasi Tinoa tiukasti.

Tino halasi Ivania takaisin.

"Ivan, olen pahoillani, mutten muista mitään tehtävästäni", Tino sanoi anteeksipyyävästi ja katsoi Ivania suoraan silmiin.

"Onneksi Liz hoitaa samaa asiaa, tärkeintä on kuitenkin, että sinä olet kunnossa", Ivan vastasi ja hymyili.

Tino nyökkäsi ja Ivan päästi myös muut tervehtimään Tinoa.

"Mene nyt nukkumaan jos sopii, sain kipulääkkeitä ja ne väsyttävät aikalailla", Tino sanoi ja tarkoitti sanansa lähinnä Ivanille.

Pitkä hopeahiuksinen mies nyökkäsi antaen luvan ja Tino lähti yläkertaan.

Päästyään huoneeseensa Tino sulki oven ja laittoi sen lukkoon. Sitten hän otti puhelimensa ja sulki sen.

Nuori mies istui hetken hiljaa ja liikkumatta sänkynsä reunalla. Hänen katseensa oli kohdistettu tyhjyyteen. Tino liikahti vasta, kun kuuli askelia ovensa takana. Joku seisoi siellä hetken, ja lähti sitten pois. Tino tunsi helpotusta. Hän halusi olla nyt yksin.

* * *

Seuraava päivä kahvila Ruusussa oli epätavallisen hiljainen. Ei siksi, ettei asiakkaita olisi riittänyt, vaan enemmänkin siksi, että sen omistajat olivat hyvin vaisuina. Tieto Timin tilasta oli ollut surullista kuultavaa, sillä miehestä oli ehtinyt tulla jo hyvin läheinen ystävä Francikselle ja varsinkin Antoniolle.

"Mitä tahansa voi näemmä sattua..." Antonio huokaisi nojaten tiskiin.

"Niinpä", Francis vastasi samaan tyyliin täyttäessään leivostiskiä.

He eivät sanoneet toisilleen enää mitään. Puuhastelivat vain omia asioitaan, kunnes puhelin soi.

"Minä voin vastata", Francis sanoi ja hävisi takahuoneeseen.

Antonio jatkoi töitään tiskillä, ja pikku hiljaa olotila alkoi kohonemaan. Hän mietti, mitä heidän kannaittaisi viedä Timille tuomiseksi, ja että pitäisikö hänen pyytää Romanoa ulos ja...

Antonion ajatukset keskeytyivät kun Francis palasi takahuoneesta. Vaaleaverikön ilme oli hyvin epätavallinen tämän kasvoilla..

Francis näytti vihaiselta.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Antonio kysyi varoen. Hän ei tiennyt jaksaisiko enää huonoja uutisia.

"Arthur otti sen idiootin takaisin..." Francis vastasi hammastaan purren. Oli kuin kaikki aiheeseen liittyvä turhautuminen ja viha olisi tehnyt ulostuloaan.

Antonio yritti sanoa jotakin, mutta Francis oli jo paiskannut rätin käsitään ja rynnännyt ulos. Hetken Antonio ajatteli lähteä tämän perään, mutta päätteli sitten että ehkä olisi parasta antaa Francikselle hetki aikaa yksin.


	13. Se missä valehdellaan

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

****Kesä, ei jokapäiväistä kesätyötä vielä, sataa vettä... Ohoo keksimpäs tekemistä, kun muistitikku jossa ficcini ovat löytyi!

Kappale on osin siksi lyhyt, että tämän ja seuraavan kappaleen välille tulee pieni aikahyppy. Osin siksi, että olen hyvin laiska.

* * *

"_Se olin minä joka ammuin häntä, ei Tino."_

* * *

Useiden soittojen ja tekstiviestien jälkeen Tino oli vihdoin suostunut tapaamaan Berwaldin. Eikä tämä ollut koskaan ollut niin hermostunut, kuin nyt seistessään hiljaisessa puistossa odottamassa Tinoa. Jokainen sekunti tuntui ikuisuudelta, kunnes mies viimein kuuli keveitä askelia takanaan. Berwald kääntyi ympäri ja näki odottamansa. Tino seisoi muutaman metrin päässä hänestä ja vaikutti, ettei tämä aikoisi tulla lähemmäksi. Berwald katsoi miestä tarkkaavaisesti; Tino näytti väsyneeltä eikä tämän kasvoilta voinut lukea yhtään mitään.

"Minä en tiedä kuka olet ja mitä haluat minusta, mutta on parempi jos jätä minut rauhaan", Tino aloitti keskustelun kylmästi, "se on ihan vain meidän molempien parhaaksi."

Berwald ei vastannut heti.

"Etkö sinä tosiaankaan tunne minua?" mies kysyi lopulta hiljaisella ja pehmeällä äänellä astuen askeleen lähemmäs Tinoa.

Tino pysyi paikallaan, mutta käänsi katseensa jonnekin viistoon pois Berwaldista.

"En", Tino vastasi jähmeästi.

"Minä en usko sinua", Berwlad vastasi ja jatkoi lähestymistään.

Tino pysyi paikoillaan. Berwald tunsi itsehillintänsä löysäävän otettaan.

"Miksi sinä välttelet katsettani?" Berwaldin ääni koveni, "katso minua silmiin ja sano ettet tunne mitään. KATSO minua silmiin!"

Viimeisen lauseen kohdalla Berwald jo lähes huusi ja oli niin lähellä Tinoa, että hän tarttui tämän kasvoihin kääntääkseen väkisin Tinon silmät omiinsa.

Ne olivat yhtä kauniit kuin ennenkin.

"Minä en tunne mitään", Tino vastasi niin hiljaa, että se oli lähes kuiskaus.

Berwald yritti epätoivoisesti lukea vielä Tinon silmiä nähdäkseen edes pilkahduksen epävarmuutta. Tinon silmät eivät kuitenkaan sanoneet mitään. Berwad päästi miehen irti ja tämä lähti kävelemään pois sanaakaan sanomatta.

Berwald jäi seisomaan paikalleen. Hän ei enää lähtenyt Tinon perään.

* * *

Kahvila Ruusun arki alkoi pikkuhiljaa ulkoisesti palautumaan ennalleen. Antonio lähetti leivospaketin Timille joka päivä ja Francis ei halunnut puhua Arthurista.

Gilbert istui hiljaisena ja mietteliäänä tiskillä.

"Noh, Gil, mikä painaa?" Francis kysyi tuttua uteliasuutta äänessään. Hänhän oli erääänlainen rakkauden suurlähettiläs; Gilbertillä oli selvästi rakkaushuolia.

Myös Antonio vaistosi Franciksen uteliaisuuden ja siiryi lähemmäs.

"Muistatteko kun kerroin näkeväni unia siitä naisesta?" Gilbert sanoi hieman punastellen.

"Kyllä", Francis ja Antonio vastasivat kuorossa ja uteliaisuuden saattoi jo melkein nähdä leijailevan ilmassa.

"Taisin löytää hänet", Gilbert sanoi punastuen lisää ja katsoen pöytää.

Fransis avasi jo suunsa sanoakseen jotakin, mutta Gilbert ehti jatkaa ensin.

"Sitä vain että…."

"Että..?" Francis hoputti malttamattomasti.

"Että hän on mies."

Miesten välillä vallitsi hetki täysi hiljaisuus, joka pättyi siihen kun Antonio ja Francis purskahtivat nauruun.

"Aww, Gil, sinä taidat olla sittenkin enemmän meidänkaltaisemme kuin luulimme", Antonio hihitti ja löi Gilbetiä kevyesti selkään.

"Ehei, ei voi olla! Minä olen sata prosenttisesti hetero - toisin kuin te kaksi - tässä on nyt pakko olla jotain muuta..." Gilbert yritti puolustella punaisena kuin tomaatti. Ei tietenkään olisi pitänyt mennä puhumaan tästä näille kahdelle.

"Jos sinä olet rakastunut mieheen niin mitä sitten! Ei rakkaus ole niin yksiselitteistä!" Francis huudahti.

"Katsotaan…" Gilbert mutisi. Puna hänen poskiltaan alkoi pikkuhiljaa hälvetä. Hän kiitti kahvista ja livahti pois ennen kuin todellinen kysymysvyöry alkaisi.

* * *

Tino käveli päämäärättömästi monta tuntia ympäri kaupunkia. Hän ei enää voisi palata kotiin, siihen lopputulokseen hän oli päätynyt. Silloin olisi vain yksi paikka, jonne hän voisi mennä. Se sama paikka, jossa hän oli muutama vuosi sitten piileskellyt karattuaan kotoa. Se paikka, josta edes Ivan ei häntä löytäisi.

Tino käveli vanhan talon pihaan ja sieltä talon kuistille. Ensin hän melkein avasi oven vara-avaimella, jonka talon omistaja oli hänelle luovuttanut, mutta huomasi sitten auton pihassa ja ajatteli, että olisi kohteliaampaa koputtaa. Hän koputti pari kertaa puiseen oveen ja hetken kuluttua ovi aukeni.

"Matthew, mukava nähdä", Tino tervehti iloisesti oven avannutta miestä.

"Tino!" Matthew huudahti yllättyneenä näkemästään, "siitä onkin jo aikaa. Käy sisään."

Tino astui peremmälle ja katseli ympärilleen. Hän huomasi pakatun rinkan eteisen lattialla.

"Oletko sinä lähdössä?" Tino kysyi samalla kun he kulkivat Matthewin keittiöön.

"Huomenna olisi tarkoitus", Matthew vastasi ja pisti teeveden kiehumaan.

"Pohjois-navalle?" Tino varmisti ja istuutui keittiönpöydän ääreen.

"Niin", Matthew nyökkäsi ja istuutui Tinoa vastapäätä.

"Voinko lähteä mukaasi?" Tino kysyi yllättäen.

Matthew ei ollut niin ymmällään kuin olisi kuvitellut, sillä hän oli kuullut tuon kysymyksen ennenkin Tinon huulilta.

"Viimeksi minä peruin viime hetkellä, mutta nyt olen varma. En vain voi jäädä tänne. Joten, saanko tulla mukaasi?" Tino puhui hyvin rauhallisesti ja varmasti.

Matthew nyökkäsi.

"Ei minulla sitään mitään vastaa ole, mutta ymmärrät kai, että siellä ollaan sitten hyvin eristyksissä kaikesta," Matthew virnisti hieman osoittaen katseellaan sanomalehteä ja puhelinta.

"Se olisi vähän niin kuin tarkoitus", Tino naurahti.

"Selvä, haetaan tavarasi vaikka –"

"Ei, ei minun tarvitse hakea mitään."

Matthew katsoi Tino hieman ihmeissään, mutta viime kerta kun Tino oli tullut hänen luokseen oli opettanut olemaan kyselemättä.

"Hyvä on, voit lainata minun vaatteitani."

"Kiitos", Tino sanoi ja jonkinlainen helpotus huokusi hänen olemuksestaan.

* * *

Ivanin valtasi outo tunne. Hän käveli huoneestaan alas keittiöön, jossa Feliks, Toris ja Raivis söivät parhaillaan aamupalaa.

"Huomenta", Toris sanoi hiljaa.

Ivan ei vastannut vaan jatkoi matkaansa olohuoneeseen, jossa Elizaveta valmistautui poliisilaitokselle lähtöön.

"Oletko nähnyt Tinoa?" Ivan kysyi sävyllä, joka sai Elizavetan varuilleen.

"Viimeksi eilen illalla kun hän lähti kävelylle", nainen vastasi.

Ivan nyökkäsi ja lähti yläkertaan. Hän käveli Tinon oven luokse ja koputti. Ei vastausta. Ivan avasi oven. Huone oli tyhjä.

Ivan tunsi oudon tunteen voimistuvan.

Hän käveli Eduardin oven luo ja koputti. Eduard avasi oven unisena.

"Kuinka myöhään olit valveilla?" Ivan kysyi.

"Noin neljään…" Eduard vastasi hieman ihmetellen Ivanin kysymystä. Lähes ainahan hän valvoi pitkään koneella.

"Kuulitko Tinon tulevan kotiin?" Ivan kysyi ääni yhtä pehmeänä kuin aina.

Eduard jäykistyi hieman.

"En…" mies vastasi kertoen totuuden.

Ilme Ivanin kasvoilla koveni.

"Tiedätkö missä hän on?"

"En…"

Raivo kasvoi Ivanin harmaissa silmissä samalla kun tämä lähti pois Eduardin huoneen edustalta.

Eduard katsoi Ivanin loitonevaa selkää ja toivoi, että Tino tiesi mitä teki.

* * *

Ihanaa jos löytyy tyyppejä joiden mielenkiinto on säilynyt tänne asti!:D


	14. Se missä kaivataan

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Nyt tekee mieli jätskiä...

* * *

_Kolme kuukautta myöhemmin_

* * *

Aika pohjoisessa tutkimusleirissä kului hyvin nopeasti. Tino lähes hätkähti katsoessaan kalenteriin ja tajutessaan, että oli ollut erityksissä jo lähes kolme kuukautta. Nämä kolme kuukautta olivat kuitenkin olleet hänelle hyväksi – paremmaksi kuin hän itse tajusikaan. Ensimmäisten viikkojen aikana hän oli sulkenut kaiken taakseen (tai kirjaimellisesti katsottuna etelään) jättämänsä pois mielestään ja keskittynyt vain uuteen ympäristöön ja sen rauhallisuutteen. Hiljalleen hän alkoi myös auttaa Matthewia tämän työssä, esimerkiksi kirjoittamalla havaintopäiväkirjaa. Se ei ollut aluksi helppoa, sillä kirjoittaminen oli hänelle vieläkin arka aihe. Lopulta hän alkoi kuitenkin nauttia siitä, ja kun muutkin tutkiat huomasivat hänet hyväksi kirjoittajaksi, sai Tino eteensä erilaisia tekstejä korjattavaksi ja kommentoitavaksi. Ajatukset oli helppo upotaa niihin, mutta iltaisin nukkumaan mennessä niitä ei ollutkaan niin helppo hallita.

Berwaldia ei ollut helppo unohtaa. Ei tämän sinisiä silmiä, hassua puhetapaa eikä lempeää luonnetta. Niinpä tutkimustekstit eivät olleet ainoita tekstejä, joita Tino oli kirjoittanut. Kansiossa jossa Tino säilytti tekstejään oli tutkimuspapereiden lisäksi kasa kirjeitä. Kirjeitä, jotka hän oli kirjoittanut Berwaldille. Kirjeitä, joita hän ei ollut lähettänyt. Ei yhtäkään.

Kirjeet olivat kaikki hieman erilaisisa; osa hyvin pitkiä, osa vain muutaman rivin pituisia. Yhteistä niissä oli kuintenkin se, mitä Tino halusi Berwaldille sanoa.

_Anna anteeksi. Muistan kaiken. Lähdin suojellakseni sinua. Pysy kaukana Ivanista. Ehkä tapaamme vielä jonakin päivänä. _

Tino ei kuintenkaan ottanut Berwaldiin yhteyttä, sillä hän tiesi miehen olevan näin paremmassa turvassa. Vaikka se särkikin heidän sydämensä.

Idean muistinmentykseen Tino oli saanut Felicianon kerrottua Ludwigin menettäneen muistinsa lapsena. Kuinka täydellinen syy se olisikaan paeta kaikkea mennyttä, kun ei itse edes tietäisi siitä mitään. Tino ei vain ollut vielä keksinyt, miten toteuttaa uskottavasti suunnitelmansa, mutta sitten sattui se onnettomuus… Se oli täydellinen hetki.

* * *

Kolme kuukautta eikä jälkeäkään Tinosta. Eduard ei voinut kuin ihmetellä, miten Tino oli sen tehnyt. Ajan kuluessa hän kuitenkin ymmärsi, ettei tilanne voinut jatkua näin loputtomiin. Ivan oli lopettanut Tinon aktiivisen etsinnän jo viikon jälkeen. Mies oli pelottavan rauhallinen, mutta Eduard oli viimein tajunnut miksi. Jossain vaiheessa Tinon olisi pakko tulla esiin. Ivan tyytyi odottamaan tätä hetkeä.

Eduard toivoi löytävänsä Tinon ennen Ivania. Ehkä näin hän voisi auttaa serkkuaan edes hieman. Hän tunsi olevansa tälle velkaa. Velkaa siitä, kuinka paljon Tino uhrasi omasta lapsuudestaan auttaessaan vain muutamaa vuotta nuorempia serkkujaan heidän kaikkien jäätyä orvoksi.

Eduard tiesi, ettei pystynyt löytämään Tinoa yksin. Hän tarvitsisi apua. Hänen pitäisi löytää se poliisi, jonka kanssa Tino oli työskennellyt. Berwald Oxenstierna. Mikäli Eduard oli osannut tulkita Tinon käytöstä oikein, tuo mies merkitsi tälle jotain.

Niinpä Eduard istuutui tietokoneensa ääreen ja alkoi etsiä tietoa tuosta miehestä.

Viereisessä huoneessa Elizaveta makasi levottomana sängyllään ajatusten myllertäessä hänen päässään. Missä Tino mahtoi olla? Pitikö Gilbert hänestä enemmäin kuin ystävänä? Oliko Tino kunnossa? Miten pitkään hän pysytyisi olemaan paljastamatta itseään sille hemmetin (ihanalle) albiinolle? Mitä Ivan tekisi jos hän karkaisi? Olisiko hän valmis hylkäämään perheensä?

Elizaveta nousi istumaan. Hän tiesi, ettei Ivan päästäisi häntä lähtemään helpolla, mutta hänellä silti saattaisi olla mahdollisuus siihen, toisin kuin vaikka Feliksillä. Syyllisyys kuintenki pisti häntä joka kerta, kun hän edes ajatteli lähtemistä. Hän ei voisi jättää kaikkea taakseen. Ei, vaikka hän näin saisi "normaalin" elämän.

* * *

Nor katsoi Berwaldia sivusilmällä työpisteeltään. Pitkä mies ei ollut hymyillyt kolmeen kuukauteen. Nor ei tiennyt mitä tehdä.

"Hei Berw, ehkä sinun pitäisi jo lopettaa odottaminen…"

Berwald mulkaisi Noria.

"Nor, ehkä sinun pitäisi nyt keskittyä vain itseesi. Olet yksin vastuussa jonkinlaisesta persoonallisuushäiriöstä kärsivästä pikkuveljestäsi ja lisäksi huumepoliisi, joka on rakastunut narkkariin!"

Kaikki väri tuntui pakenevan Norin kasvoilta.

"Anteeksi", Berwald sanoi välittömästi hillittyään kiukkunsa, "sanoin pahasti, en tarkoittanut…"

Nor puristi päätään.

"Ihan tottahan tuo on."

He jatkoiva töitään hiljaisuudessa, mutta Norin ajatukset eivät kyllä olleet työssä, vaan juuri tuossa Berwaldin mainitsemassa narkkarissa. Den tosiaankin oli haissut hiukan liian makealta ja tuntui koko ajan olevan vähissä varoissa. He eivät edes nähneet nykyisin kovin usein. Ja mitä harvemmin he näkivät, sitä enemmän Nor tajusi kiintyneensä tähän idioottiin.

"Hitto…" Nor mumisi itsekseen ja nousi ylös.

"Haen kahvia", mies huikkasi Berwaldille ja lähti kohti hissejä. Ja kun hissien ovet aukesivat, Nor ei tiennyt miten reagoida nähdessään Denin hississä.

"Hei", he tervehtivät yhtäaikaisesti hissin lähtiessä liikkeelle.

Nor tunsi tutun hajun taas nenässään eikä pystynyt enää hillitsemään itseään.

"Minä luulin, että sinä lopetit jo", Nor sanoi kylmästi.

"Minkä? Pilven polton? Niin minä lopetinkin", Den vastasi jäykästi.

"Älä valehtele", Nor ärähti. Hän ei voinut sietää valehtelua.

"En minä valehtele!"

"Älä viitsi, minä haistan kyllä! Ja mihin sinun kaikki rahasi sitten hupenevat?" Nor ei edes muistanut millon oli viimeksi huutanut niin.

"Haluatko todella tietää?" Den kysyi tiukasti ja Nor nyökkäsi suu tiukkana viivana. Den painoi hissin pysäyttävää nappia.

"Kolme kuukautta sitten Tim, se minun kämppikseni ja paras ystäväni, joutui kolariin ja halvaantui. Hän oli saanut kaiken käytön lopetettua tajuttuaan että kilpapöyöräily on hänelle kaikki kaikessa. Mitä luulet että kävi kun se ei enää olekaan vaihtoehto?" Den puhui kiihtyneenä ja näytti siltä, että oli lähellä murtumista.

Nor tunsi hetken häpeää ja sitten sääliä. Ei hän ollut tajunnut. Hän tunsi itsensä idiootiksi.

"Mikset sinä ole kertonut aiemmin…?" Nor kysyi hiljaa ja kosketti kevyesti Denin kättä.

"En minä tiedä", Den vastasi ja nyt pari kyyneltä oli päässyt karkuun hänen silmistään, "se on vaikeaa…"

Nor otti Denin halaukseensa ja hetken kaikki tuntui paremmalta.

* * *

Illalla Berwald istui sohvalla ja katsoi uutisia. Hän oli yksin, sillä Peter oli leirillä koko viikon. Berwald yritti miettiä keinoja, joilla tavottaisi Tinon, mutta tuntuu että hän ei enää keksisi mitään.

Silloin ovikello soi. Berwald meni avaamaan oven, jonka takana seisoi silmälasipäinen ja vaaleahiuksinen nuori mies. Miehessä oli jotakin hyvin tuttua.

"Berwald Oxenstierna…?" mies kysyi hieman pelokkaan oloisena.

Berwald nyökkäsi ja yritti näyttää vähemmän pelottavalta.

"Tuota, minä olen Eduard von Bock ja olen Tinon serkku."

Berwald tuijotti miestä hetken ihmeissään. Tinon serkku?

"Tule sisään", Berwald sanoi ja päästi Eduardin pois käytävältä. He menivät keittiön pöydän ääreen keskustelemaan (ja Berwald tietysti tarjosi kahvia kohteliaaseen tapaansa.)

"Onko sinulla mitään tietoa, missä Tino saattaisi olla?" Eduard aloitti keskutelun.

"Ei, näin hänet viimeisen kerran noin kolme kuukautta sitten, jolloin hän väiti ettei muista minua…"

"Ahaa, hän siis sanoin sinullekkin menettäneensä muistinsa", Eduard pohti.

"Sinä et siis usko siihen?" Berwald kysyi. Hän itse epäili edelleen Tinon puheita.

"En", Eduard vastasi, "sillä jos näin olisi, hänellä ei olisi ollut mitään syytä karata."

"Karata?" Berwald kummasteli sanavalintaa, eikö kadota olisi ollut parempi.

"Niin no, meidän perheessämme ei niin vain lähdetä", Eduar hymähti synkästi.

"Tämä Ivanko sen estää…?" Berwald kysyi muistaen Tinon mainitseman nimen.

"Niin, ja hän osaa olla vaarallinen mies. Uskon, että Tino valehteli muistinsa menettämisestä suojellakseen sinua."

Berwald ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Samalla hän tunsi helpotusta sekä iloa että vihaa ja surua.

"Sinä varmaan tulit tänne, jotta löytäisimme hänet?" Berwald kysyi lopulta saaden lisää toivoa etsintöihinsä.

"Niin, en usko että se onnistuu yksin meiltä kummaltakaan."

* * *

Feliciano astui sisään kahvila Ruusuun juuri kun Antonio oli sulkemassa ovia. Omistajien ystävänä Felicianolle tietenkin vielä silti tarjoiltaisi sulkemisen jälkeenkin. Oikeastaan monet Francisksen ja Antonion ystävistä kahvittelivat Ruusussa usein sen ollessa suljettu jo muilta asiakkailta.

"Hei, Feli", Antonio tervehti, muttei ehkä niin pirteästi kuin normaalisti tällä oli tapana.

Ja Feliciano kyllä huomasi tämän. Hän ei ehkä joka tilanteessa ollut henkilö fiksuimmasta päästä, mutta tunneasioissa hän oli yleensä muita edellä. Feliciano ei ajatellut aivoillaan vaan sydämmellään.

Hän oli kyllä huomannut ystäviensä synkän mielen lähiaikoina; Francis ei ollut oma itsensä, Antoniota painoi jokin, Gilbertin ajatukset olivat aina jossain muualla… Lisäksi poliisilaitoksen väki tuntui hyvin jäykältä ja stressaantuneelta, eikä Feliciano voinut välillä olla ajattelematta, oliko Tinolla kaikki hyvin. Nyt tarvittaisiin jotakin piristävää… Nyt tarvittaisiin juhlat!

"Antonio", Feliciano hihkaisi iloiseen tapaansa, "minulla olisi pieni ehdotus!"

"Anna tulla", Antonio vastasi hymyillen.

"Eikös Ruusu ole ollut kohta kolme vuotta toiminnassa?"

"Hmm, niin taitaa ollakin."

"Järjestetään Ruusun syntymäpäiväjuhlat!" Feliciano sanoi niin innoissaan, että melkein hyppi.

Antonio katsoi kahvilaa hieman mietteliäänä. Tosiaankin, kolme vuotta tulisi kohta täyteen. Ja pienet juhlat voisivat piristää moniakin.

"Tuo on hyvä idea, Feli, minä juttelen siitä vielä Francikselle", Antonio sanoi nyökäten.

"Vee!" nyt Feliciano jo hyppi, "tästä tulee kivaa!"

* * *

Liibooboo, kiitos korjauksesta, olen aina ollut huono muistamaan tollasia yhdyssanoja :D

Olin aika yllättynyt kommenttienne perusteella, että luulitte Tinon oikeasti menettäneen muistinsa... Luulin nimittäin, että se olisi ollut selvempää että tyyppi huijasi. Noh, hyvä näinkin, tulipahan toivottavasti yllätyksenä sitten :D

Kiitos kommenteista, ne kyllä ovat hyvä innoittaja kirjoittamaan :)


	15. Se missä ei luovuteta

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Vielä vähän lomaa jäljellä \o/

* * *

Itsemurhayrityksensä jälkeen Natalian elämä oli palannut nopeasti melko tavalliseen muottiinsa. Katyusha tietysti oli ollut hyvin huolissaan ja roikkunut jonkin aikaa hänen kannoillaan varmistamassa, ettei hän yrittäisi vastaavaa uudestaan. Ivan oli oma jäätävä itsensä ja muut talossa asuvat eivät edes saaneet tietää tapahtuneesta. Kaikki oli siiis _melko_ normaalisti, mutta eräs ärsyttävän sinnikäs poliisi ei antanut kaiken palautua normaaliin. Alfred oli onnettomuuden yhteydessä onnistunut hankkimaan Natalian puhelinnumeron ja soitti tälle päivittäin. Joskus vain kerran ja joskus usemmin, mutta puhelu tuli joka päivä. Natalia ei tietenkään ollut vastannut yhteenkään näistä soitoista.

Natalia istui sängyllään selaamassa naistenlehteä, johon ei keskittynyt kunnolla. Kello läheni seitsemää ja nainen tiesi, että kohta hänen puhelimensa jälleen soisi. Ja niin se soikin. Natalia vilkaisi numeroa: se oli Alfred. Nainen jatkoi lehden selaamista antaen puhelimen soida. Jokin tänä iltana sai hänet kuitenkin ottamaan puhelimen käteensä sen vielä soidessa. Hän epäröi hetken, mutta painoi lopulta vihreää luuria.

Puhelimen toisessa päästä kuului hiukan kolinaa ja terävä henkäys. Alfred oli lievästi sanoen yllättäynyt kun puheluun viimein vastattiin.

"Natalia, hei! Alfred täällä, muistat kai minu – ", Alfred höpisi nopeasti, mutta Natalia katkaisi puhelun sanomatta mitään.

Alfred kuitenkin hymyili. Se että nainen oli ylipäätään vastannut, oli jo iso askel. Hän jatkaisi yrittämistä jälleen huomenna.

* * *

Kahvila Ruusussa oli käynnissä täysi kohina. Oli oikeastaan ollut jo muutaman päivän ajan. Francis oli nimittäin innostunut Felicianon ja Antonion juhlaideasta ehkä hieman liikaakin, ja juhlien järjestely oli alkanut lähes heti. Feliciano toisi muutaman taulun, Antonio ja Francis leipoivat niin paljon kuin ehtivät ja siivoamisessa ja muisssa järjestelyissä auttoivat satunnaiset vapaaehtoiset ystävät, joilla sattui olemaan aikaa. (Myös Romano oli saatu jotenkuten mukaan toimiin.)

"Tarvitaan muuten kukkia, kuka ne hoitaisi?" Francis tajusi yllättäen laatiessaan listaa tarvittavista asioista.

"Eikö Tim ollut hyvä kasvien kanssa?" Antonio huikkasi keittiön ovelta.

"Hmm niin taisi ollakin", Fransis pohti, "pitäisikö kysyä häneltä?"

Antonio tuli ulos keittiöstä tiskin puolelle Francisksen viereen.

"Hänelle voisi tehdä ehkä ihan hyvää saada tekemistä", Antonio sanoi synkästi, "en ole varma onko hän poistunut kotoaan kolmeen kuukauteen."

Miehet nyökyttelivät yhdessä.

"Pitäää varmaan ottaa siihen hänen kämppikseensä yhteyttä ensin", Antonio sanoi ja palasi takaisin keittiöön.

Samaan aikaan kahvilan ulko-ovi aukesi ja Arthur astui sisään.

"Tarvitaanko täällä apua?" Arthur kysyi hyväntuulisena Francikselta. Palattuuaan takaisin yhteen Alfredin kanssa Arthur oli ollut huomattavasti iloisemmalla tuulella. Francikseen yhteenpaluu oli taas vaikuttanut täysin päinvastaisella tavalla.

"Kysy Antoniolta", Francis vastasi olkiaan kohottaen – ja hyvin välinpitämättömästi. Hyvin epäfrancismaisesti.

Arthur huokaisi. Francis oli hänelle tärkeä ystävä – hyvin ärsyttävä toisinaan, mutta hyvin tärkeä. (Ja toisinaan muutaman viinilasin jälkeen hiukan enemmänkin kuin vain ystävä).

"Kuule, minä tiedän että sinusta minun ei olisi pitänyt huolia Alfredia takaisin, mutta –"

"Ei, sinun ei olisi pitänyt", Francis keskeytti kylmästi ja rustaili jotain listaansa.

"Tällä kertaa se on erilaista…" Arthur jatkoi, "tiedän että suhteemme on ollut hiukan epävakaa, mutta –"

"Mutta annat hänen taas satuttaa itseäsi?! Sitten tulet itkien luokseni... Minä en kestä sitä enää - en halua enää nähdä sinuun sattuvan, en enää halua olla vain se lohduttaja. En jaksa enää, minullakin on rajani Arthur!" Francis menetti malttinsa lopultakin. Terä hänen kynästään katkesi kun mies painoi kiukkuaan paperia vasten. Franciksen silmät kiilsivät kosteina ja vihaisina.

Arthur meni sanattomaksi. Hänen kurkkuaan kuristi ja vaikka hänen kuinka teki mieli sanoa jotakin, ei hän yksinkertaisesti keksinyt sanottavaa. Niimpä hän kääntyi ja poistui hiljaa kahvilasta. Kyyneleet tulvivat oven pamahtaessa kiinni.

Sisällä myös Francisiksen silmät olivat antaneet periksi ja vuosivat nyt kyyneleitä. Francis itki useinkin – mutta onnesta. Hän ei muistanutkaan miten surusta itkeminen salpasi koko hengen ja tukahdutti kaikki onneliset ajatukset.

* * *

Den pyöräili töistä kotiin ja yritti ajatella. Hän saapui kotipihaan ja lukitsi pyöränsä ja yritti edelleen ajatella. Hän jopa kulki portaat hissin sijaan, jotta ehtisi ajatella vielä hieman lisää. Se mitä hän ajatteli, liittyi hänen aiemmin päivällä saamaansa puheluun. Antonio oli soittanut hänelle ja pyytänyt, jos Den mahdollisesti saisi Timin mukaan juhlien suunnitteluun. Denin mielestä se oli hyvä idea; tekisi Timille hyvää. Ongelma oli vain se, että miten saada Tim innostumaan.

Den avasi kotioven ja kulki suoraan olohuoneeseen, jossa Tim makoili sohvalla sätkä suussaan.

Den oli matkallaan miettinyt monia vaihtoehtoja ja päätynyt siihen kaikkein jyrkimpään. Nyt hän sanoisi suorat sanat. Den tuli aivan Timin eteen ja nappasi käärön pois tämän huulten välistä.

"Hei!" Tim huudahti protestoivatsi.

"Nyt tämä saa riittää!" Den sanoi tiukasti, "et sinä voi tuhlata koko loppuelämääsi sohvalla löhöten ja pilveä polttaen."

Tim näytti erittäin myreältä, kuin kiukuttelevalta pikkulapselta.

"Sinä olet vielä nuori ja voit tehdä elämälläsi vaikka mitä!"

"Kuten mitä?" Tim kysyi ivalliseen sävyyn.

"Aloita vaikka tuosta parvekkeesta", Den vastasi ja osoitti parveketta, josta naapurit olivat ennen olleet niin kateellisia. Se oli päässyt pahasti lakastumaaan.

"Naapurin rouvakin kysyi yhtenä päivänä rapussa, että onko meillä kaikki hyvin tai olemmeko olleet matkalla kun se on päässyt tuohon kuntoon", Den jatkoi. Tim katsoi parveketta hiukan häpeilevän näköisenä. Den tiesi sanojensa saaneen edes jotain aikaan, joten hän jatkoi:

"Antonio soitti minulle tänään. Ruusu juhlistaa kolmevuotissyntymäpäiviään ja he toivoisivat että sinä hoitaisit kukat."

Tim katseli vielä hetken parveketta ja sitten Deniä.

"Ojentaisitko puhelimeni?" mies pyysi äskeistä huomattavasti kauniimmalla sävyllä ja ryhdistäytyi hieman sohvalla.

Den ojensi sohvapöydällä olevan puhelimen.

Tim näppäili puhelinta hieman ja nosti sen sitten korvilleen.

"Hei, Antonio, Tim täällä. Niin minkälaisia kukkia olitte ajatelleet?"

Den ei voinut olla hymyilemättä.

* * *

Eduard ja Berwald tapasivat muutaman päivän välein tiedottamassa toisiaan Tinon etsintöjen suhteen. Tähän mennessä he eivät kuitenkaan olleet vielä löytäneet mitään ratkaisevaan. Sitä oli varsinkin Berwaldin vaikea hyväksyä.

"Tino voi olla missä vain, jos emme saa mitään vihiä minne hän on lähtenyt emme ikinä löydä häntä", Berwald totesi turhautuneena hiljaiseen ääneen, sillä he olivat kirjastossa (heidän piti tavata aina eripaikassa, jottei Eduard jäisi kiinni).

"Totta, mutta minusta meidän kannattaa keskittyä varmistamaan, että löydämme hänet kun hän tulee takaisin", Eduard kuiskasi vastaukseksi. Hän oli pikkuhiljaa alkanut saamaan paremmin selvää Berwaldin oudosta aksentista.

"Entä jos hän ei tule takaisin?"

"Tulee hän, usko pois."

"Miten voit olla noin varma?"

"Koska hän on Tino", Eduard sanoi ja katsahti Berwaldia hymyillen, "hän käy ainakin varmistamassa, että meillä on kaikki hyvin jos ei jäädäkseen."

Berwald nyökkäsi.

"Ehkä voisimme mennä jonnekin kävelemään, saisimme puhuttua paremmin", Eduard ehdotti ja nousi ylös.

He kävelivät kirjaston läheiseen puistoon, jossa he jatkoivat keskusteluaan.

"En vain ymmärrä, miksi Tino lähti pakoon eikä jäänyt esimerkiksi auttamaan tämän Ivanin pidättämisessä", Berwald sanoi kulmat hieman kurtulla.

"Ei se ole niin yksinkertaista", Eduard sanoi, "Ivan on pitänyt tarkasti huolen siitä, että häntä on hyvin vaikea todistaa syylliseksi mihinkään. Ja jos Tino olisikin yrittänyt auttaa siitä huolimatta, olisi se voinut tuoda ongelmia suuremalla todennäköisyydellä meille muille…"

"Ymmärrän…"

"Ja lisäksi", Eduard empi hieman, "lisäksi en ole varma haluuako Tino Ivanille mitään harmia…"

Berwald yllättyi Eduardin sanoista. Lyhyt mies näytti siltä, että olisi sanonut jotakin kiellettyä.

"Minä luulin että Tino vihaa häntä?" Berwald kysyi ihmeissään.

"Niin vihaakin, monenkin asian takia, mutta", Eduard etsi oikeita sanoja, "mutta me olemme silti perhe. Emme mikään kiiltokuvaperhe, mutta perhe kuitenkin."

Eduard ei ollut varma, ymmärsikö Berwald mitä hän yritti selittää.

"Ivan ei ole ainoa joka meitä estää lähtemästä, sen teemme vaikeaksi me muutkin yhtä lailla."

* * *

"Kiitos vielä kerran!" Feliciano kiitteli kantaessaan taulua Ludwigin autoon.

"Eipä kestä", Ludwig vastasi jo huokaisten. Feliciano oli kiittänyt häntä jo ainakin parikymmentä kertaa.

"Ethän sinä näitä olisi sillä skootterillasi saanut raahattua", Ludwig totesi ja vilkaisi sillä hetkellä kantamaansa taulua. Se oli hieno, mutta syy miksi hän tarkasti kaikki taulut tarkkaan oli myös se, ettei halunnut nähdä itseään esittävää taulua niiden joukossa. Se olisi ollut… kiusallista.

"Selvä, tämä lasti näyttää täydeltä", Ludwig sanoi ja sulki takaluukun.

"Okei!" Feliciano sanoi tavalliseen innokkaaseen tapaansa, "se varmaan riittääkin tältä illalta, kiitos paljon!"

Ludwig nyökkäsi ja heilautti hieman kättään hyvästeiksi. Feliciano jäi huiskuttamaan käsiään auton perään kunnes tämä taittui kadun päässä pois näkyvistä. Mies oli juuri menemässä takaisin sisään, kun kuuli tutun äänen.

"Feli!"

Feliciano kääntyi katsomaan kutsujaansa, joka oli siro ruskeahiuksinen ja ruskeasilmäinen mies. Mies ei ehkä ollut aivan samannäköinen kuin edellisellä kerralla kun he olivat tavanneet, mutta Feliciano tunnisti ihmiset näiden hymystä.

"Tino!" Feliciano huudahti iloisesti ja syöksyi halaamaan ystäväänsä.

* * *

NettlePrincess, kiitos ja jep, juhlissa pitäisi kyllä tulla tapahtumaan kaikenlaista ;D

Liibooboo, toivottavasti tässä nyt sitten oli Timiä korvaamaan viime luvun puutosta!

pastajumala, kiitos! Keskellä yötä lukeminen on kyllä hauskaa, paitsi jos tarvitsee lukea tenttiin :D


	16. Se missä juhlat alkavat

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

****Hahaa jatkuu!

* * *

Felicianon asunto sijaitsi lähellä galleriaa. Se oli pieni ja kodikas kaksio, jossa tuoksui pasta. Nyt entistä voimakkaammin, sillä Feliciano teki sitä parhaillaan. Tino istui sohvalla ja katseli uteliaana ympärilleen. Asunnossa ei ollutkaan niin paljon tauluja kuin Tino oli kuvitellut, enimmäkseen vai luonnoksia täynnä olevia paperikasoja siellä sun täällä ja pari maalaustelinettä keskeneräisellä kankaalla. Feliciano huomasi Tinon seinillä vaeltavan katseen.

"Minä yleensä lahjoitan ne jollekin", Feliciano vastasi Tinon kysymättä jättämään kysymykseen, "hyväntekeväisyyteen tai ystäville."

Tino nyökkäsi hymyillen. Niin tietysti. Feliciano oli ehdottomasti suurisydämisin henkilö, jonka hän oli koskaan tavannut.

Feliciano kaatoi pastan kahdelle lautaselle ja kantoi ne olohuoneen pöydälle.

"Ole hyvä", Feliciano sanoi iloisesti ja jatkoi sitten hieman nolona "anteeksi, ei oikein ole tilaa kunnon ruokapöydälle.

"Ei se mitään, tämä käy hyvin, kiitos", Tino vastasi hymyillen ja nosti lautasen syliinsä. Hän nosti ensimmäisen haarukallisen suuhunsa – se oli parasta pastaa mitä hän oli ikinä maistanut.

"Hmm, todella hyvää, Feli!"

Feliciano punastui hitusen.

"Kiitos, mukava että pidät siitä."

He söivät hetken hiljaisuudessa.

"Tuota… sinä olet taas vaihtanut tyyliä", Feliciano töksäytti yhtäkkiä.

Tino meinasi purskauttaa pastat suustaan revetessään nauruun.

"Niin, ensin näet minut naisena, sitten miehenä ja sitten vielä aivan erinäköisenä miehenä", Tino hekotteli, "toivottavasti et pidä minua ihan sekopäänä."

Feliciano tuntui säihkähtävän.

"Ei! En todellakaan pidä! Älä vain luule niin!"

Tino katsoi Felicianoa surullisella hymyllä.

"En luulekaan, enemmänkin alan pitää itse itseäni sellaisena…"

Feliciano katsoi Tinoa hetken tarkkaillen. Tinossa oli jotain erilaista. Viimeksi kun he olivat tavanneet mies oli ollut jollain tavalla surullisen oloinen, mutta silti jokin oli pitänyt tämän toivoa yllä. Nyt mies vaikutti vain – vain hyvin väsyneeltä. Eikä sillä tavalla että Tino olisi tarvinnut unta.

"Joten, mitä tapahtui?"

"Hankin ruskeat piilolinssit ja värjäsin hiukset."

"Siihen oli varmaan joku syy."

"Sama kuin viimeksikin: valepuku."

Feliciano katsoi jälleen Tinoa hyvin murheellisena. Tino ei ymmärtänyt mistä tämä johtui.

"Mitä?" hän kysyi lopulta.

"Se on vain niin sääli", Feliciano vastasi ja siirtyi lähemmäs Tinoa, "se ettet voi olla oma itsesi."

Sitten Feliciano aivan yllättäen otti Tinon tiukkaan halaukseensa. Tino oli hieman yllättynyt ensin, mutta tajusi kohta itkevänsä. Kyyneleet vaihtuivat hetkessä nyyhkytykseen ja voimakkaisiin hengenvetoihin. Feliciano piti ystävästään entistä tiukemmin kiinni.

* * *

Ivan oli tarkka mies, jolla oli kaikki aina kontrollissa; tavarat, työ, jopa ihmiset… Kaikki paitsi yksi asia. Yksi henkilö. Tino.

Tinosta ei koskaan voinut olla varma, missä tämä olisi, mitä tämä tekisi tai mitä sanoisi. Tinosta Ivan ei koskaan osanut arvata, mitä tämä ajatteli tai mitä tämä tunsi. Eikä tämä johtunut pelkästään siitä, että Tino oli taitava valehtelija. Ivan tiesi, että osasyy siihen ettei hän saanut Tinoa pysymää kontrollissaan oli se, ettei Tino itsekään saanut itseään kontrolliin. Pieni mies oli aivan liian hukassa itsensä kanssa. Ja jos tämä ei löytäisi edes itseään niin miten joku muu sitten voisi?

Ivan hymänti ajatuksilleen ja otti siemauksen jo puoliksi juodusta lasistaan. Siitä oli jo hieman yli sata päivää kun hän oli viimeksi nähnyt tämän pienen vaaleahiuksisen miehen. Jokin ikävän tapainen häritsi jo hänen iltojaan, mutta Ivan oli kärsivällinen. Hänen olisi oltava kärsivällinen. Muita vaihtoehtoja ei ollut tarjolla.

Ivan joi lasin yhdellä kulauksella loppuun ja täytti sen uudestaan.

"Voi Tino, Tino… Minä alan kohta jo kyllästyä tähän leikkiin…"

* * *

Ruusun juhlapäivä oli viimeinkin koittanut. Kahvilassa oli täysi vilinä käynnissä: Francis ja Antonio juoksentelivat sekä keittiössä että salissa ympäriinsä ja yrittivät saada kaiken viimeisteltyä, mutta myös muualla juhliin valmistautuminen oli yhtä kohellusta.

Esimerkiksi Denin ja Timin asunnossa oli käynnissä pienimuotoinen show, kun Den yritti parhaansa mukaan auttaa Timiä laittautumisessa. Jo kylvettämisessä oli kulunut tunnin verran. Sitten Denin katse osui Timin varpaisiin.

"Voi luoja noita sinun varpaankynsiäsi, ei ihmekkään että kaikki sukkasi ovat nykyään rikki", Den tuhahti ja katsoi Timin ylipitkiä varpaankynsiä.

"Noh en minä niitä tunne tai tuijottele", Tim vastasi puolustelevasti.

"Noh ne on silti pakko leikata", Den totesi ja kaivoi kylpyhuoneen laatikosta kynsisakset.

Den ei ollut mikään pedikyyrien ekpertti, joten kun hän leikkasi vasemman jalan etuvarpaan kynttä, ote lipsahti.

"Hupsis", Den kuiskasi ja irvisti huomatessaan varpaan alkaneen vuotaa verta. Onneksi Tim keskittyi televisioon eikä varpaisiinsa eikä siis huomannut.

"Älä kutita", Tim kuitenkin murahti.

"Mitä?"

"Niin älä kutita." Tim toisti.

Den tuijotti Timiä suu ammollaan. Kesti hetken ennen kuin myös Tim tajusi mitä oli sanonut. Hitaasti hän käänsi katseensa veriseen varpaaseensa.

"Se kutittaa", Tim sanoi karheasti aivain kuin hänen äänensä olisi lopussa.

"Se kutittaa!" Tim toisti vielä kerran nyt ääni intoa ja toivoa täynnä.

Deninkin hämmentynyt ilme vaihtui nauruun ja ilonkyyneleet tipahtelivat hänen silmistään miehen juostessa hakemaan puhelimen. Hän ojensi luurin Timille ja mies näppäili lääkärinsä numeron.

* * *

"Pärjäätkö sinä nyt varmasti?" Feliciano kysyi Tinolta aamiaspöydässä, "voin kyllä soittaa ja perua."

"Ei, kyllä minä pärjään", Tino vastasi ja lisäsi virnistäen: "ja sinua tarvitaan niissä juhlissa enemmän."

"Harmi ettet sinä voi tulla…"

"Niin tulisin muuten mielelläni, mutta siellä on sellaisia joita en ole vielä valmis tapaamaan…"

Tino hiljentyi hetkeksi ja näytti pohtivan jotakin. Sitten hän nousi sohvalta ja käveli laukkunsa luokse ja kaivoi sieltä jotakin.

"Tiedätkö Berwaldin?" Tino kysyi ja Feliciano nyökkäsi.

"Antaisitko nämä hänelle tänään?" Tino kysyi ja ojensi Felicianolle nipun kirjeitä.

Feliciano otti kirjeet vastaan.

"Tottakai", hän sanoi hymyillen ja katsoi tarkkaan Tinon kasvoja. Tämä näytti jotenkin levolliselta. Aivan kuin mies olisi yön aikana selvittänyt ajatuksiaan ja tehnyt jonkin tärkeän pääöksen.

Ja Feliciano oikeammassa kuin tiesikään. Lähes koko edeltävän yön Tino oli ollut hereillä ja ajatellut. Pitkästä aikaan hänestä oli tuntunut, että asiat alkoivat viimein selvetä.

Nyt hänen pitäisi vain itse alkaa toimia ja selventää ne.

"Pidä hauskaa, Feli", Tino toivotti kun Feliciano teki lähtöään, "äläkä säikähdä jos en ole täällä kun tulet illalla kotiin."

"Olet menossa jonnekin?" Feliciano kysyi hieman ihmeissään.

"Ajattelin mennä tapaamaan erästä henkilöä, siinä saattaa mennä hetki", Tino selitti.

"Selvä", Feliciano vastasi hymyillen, "pidä sinäkin sitten hauskaa!"

Tino hymyili hieman väkinäisesti vastatessaan.

"Varmasti."

* * *

Felicianon saapuessa Ruusuun paikalla ei ollut vielä kuin vasta Francis ja Antonio. Francis asetteli vielä viimeisiä kukkia tiskin läheisyyteen ja Antonio puhui puhelimessa.

"Den soitti", Antonio ilmoitti suljettuaan puhelun, "hän kertoi tulevansa Timin kanssa hieman myöhässä. Hän kuulosti omituisen innostuneelta."

"Ehkä jotain hyvää on tapahtunut", Francis ehdotti ja asetteli viimeisen kukan.

"Toivotaan", Antonio vastasi ja käveli sitten ovelle vastaanottamaan esimmäiset vieraat.

Ei mennyt kauaa ennen kuin kahvila oli jo täynnä. Feliciano näki Berwaldin seisovan ikkunan edustalla kollegoidensa kanssa. Hän käveli miehen luo.

"Minua pyydettiin toimittamaan nämä sinulle", ruskeahiuksinen mies sanoi ja ojensi kirjenipun pitkälle vaaleaverikölle.

Berwald tuijotti kirjeitä hetken hämillään kunnes huomasi tutulla käsialalla kirjoitetun nimensä. Kirjeet olivat Tinolta.

"Onko…" Berwaldin syke nousi, "onko hän kunnossa?"

Feliciano nyökkäsi pienesti hymyillen ja poistui hiljaa paikalta. Hän näki kuinka Berwald meni yksin kahvilan taaimmaiseen pöytään ja avasi kirjeet vuoron perään. Miehen kasvoilla oli jollain tavalla samalla murtunut sekä helpottunut ilme, ja vaikka miehen silmistä ei valunut kyyneleitä olisi Feliciano silti kuvaillut Berwaldin sen hetkisiä kasvoja itkuisiksi.

Myös Eduard oli paikalla juhlissa ja oli huomannut Berwaldin oudon käytöksen. Hän varmisti ensin että Feliks ja Toris olisivat toisella puolella kahvilaa niin, etteivät he huomaisi kun Eduard menisi juttelemaan Berwaldille.

"Ovatko nuo Tinolta?" Eduard kysyi ja istuutui Berwaldia vastapäätä.

Berwald nyökkäsi.

"Hän on ollut pohjoisnavalla", Berwald kertoi ja viittasi kirjeisiin, "eikä hän oikeasti menettänyt muistiaan."

"Juuri niin kuin ajattelimme", Eduard sanoi ja ei voinut olla miettimättä miten ihmeessä Tino oli itsensä pohjoisnavalle hoitanut.

"Tiedätkö missä hän on nyt?"

"En, viimeisin kirje on päiväyksen mukaan kirjoitettu pari viikkoa sitten, jolloin hän vielä oli siellä. Kirjeitä ei kuitenkaan ole postitettu, joten hänen on pakko olla toimittanut ne tänne sieltä itse", Berwald pohti.

Molemmat miehet hiljenivät miettimään.

"Minä tiedän missä hän ehkä on", Eduard sanoi yllättäen jähmettyneenä.


	17. Se missä juhlitaan

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Kiitos taas kannustavista ja ihanista kommenteista! Olin jo hieman huolissani, että seuraako tätä enää kukaan, kun oli niin pitkä tauko kappaleiden välillä, isot pahoittelut siitä, oli kiireinen syksy. :)

* * *

_Pam._

* * *

Alfred meni hakemaan lisää kakkua tarjoilupöydästä jättäen Arthurin juomaan teetään ja keskustelemaan Roderichin kanssa "kulttuurihömpästä" (Alfredin sanojen mukaan). Sulloessaan lisää kakkua suuhunsa Alfred näki jonkun, jota hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut näkevänsä tällaisessa tilaisuudessa. Muutaman pöydän päässä istui Natalia jonkun hyvin isorintaisen naisen kanssa. Itsevarmaan ja tilannetajuttomaan tyyliinsä Alfred lähestyi naisia.

"Natalia", mies tervehti (edelleen hieman kakkua suussaan).

Hetken näytti siltä ettei Natalia aikoisi reagoida Alfrediin mitenkään.

"Alfred", hän kuitenkin tokaisi lopulta tuttu nyrpeä ilme kasvoillaan.

"En uskonut näkeväni sinua täällä", Alfred sanoi välittämättä kylmästä vastaanotosta ja istuutui pöytään.

"Oi, ei hän olisi tullukaan ellen olisi pakottanut", Natalian vieressä istuva nainen sanoi naurahtaen, "minä olen muuten Katyusha, Natalian sisko."

"Haska tavata, minä olen Alfred", Alfred sanoi ja kätteli Katyushaan väläyttäen samalla hymyn. Mies osasi olla hurmaavakin halutessaan.

"Oh, tuolla on yksi vanha tuttuni, menen tervehtimään jos sopii", Katyusha sanoi yllättäen ja nousi pöydästä. Lähtiessään hän vinkkasi Natalialle kiusoittelevasti silmää, mikä sai nuoremman siskon posket punehtumaan aavistuksen. Natalian nyrpeä ilme ei kuitenkaan värähtänytkään.

Hemmetin Katyusha, jätti hänet yksin tuon idiootin kanssa. Natalia huokaisi syvään valmistautuen tuttuun kysymystulvaan.

* * *

Tino katsoi vanhaa kaunista rakennusta. Se oli kivinen ja koristeinen, selvästi siinä asui varakkaita ihmisiä. Hän käveli asunnon numero neljä eteen ja kaivoi avaimet taskustaan. Avatessaan ovea hän ei voinut olla kuiskaamatta itsekseen:

"Oma koti kullan kallis…"

Asunossa oli pimeää. Kaikki olivat Ruusun juhlissa niin kuin Tino oli arvellutkin. Tai oikeastaa melkein kaikki, yläkerrasta kantautui hieman valoa. Tino lähti kulkemaan portaita rauhallisin ja varmoin askelin. Yläkerrassa hän kulki oman huoneensa ohi ja jatkoi käytävää aina viimeisemmän oven luokse. Tyynesti hymyillen hän avasi oven ja huoneessa ikkunan edustalla seisova mies kääntyi häntä kohti. Vain kadulta tulevat valot ja takkatuli valaisivat huonetta ja miestä sen verran, että vahvoilta kasvonpiirteiltä saattoi erottaa hymyn.

"Hei, Ivan", Tino tervehti pehmeästi.

"Hei, Tino", Ivan tervehti samaan sävyyn, "olinkin jo odottanut sinua."

* * *

Juhlat olivat olleet jo hetken käynnissä kun Tim ja Den saapuivat. Monet tervehtivät heitä iloisesti, mutta Den vain rollasi Timiä pöyrätuolissaan vauhdilla kohti kahvilan tiskiä. Den sieppasi viinilasin Fransiksen kädestä ja lusikan Antonion lautaselta ja kilautti niitä muutamankerran yhteen.

"Anteeksi saisinko huomionne", Den sanoi kuuluvasti, "minulla olisi pieni ilmoitus."

Kahvila hiljeni ja kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan Deniin ja Timiin päin. Saatuaan haluamansa huomion Den tarttui Timin jalkaan ja nosti sitä niin ylös kuin mahdollista sekä riisui tämän kengän ja sukan.

"Tim, ole hyvä."

Ja sitten Tim heilutteli hieman varpaitaan.

Koko kahvila tuijotti hetken Timin jalkaa aivan hiljaa, mutta kohta alkoikin ilonsekainen äänivyöry.

"Ihanaa!"

"Miten…?"

"Lääkärin mukaan voin kuntoutuksen avulla kävellä jo muutamassa kuukaudessa."

"Olen niin iloinen puolestasi!"

"Nyt on vielä lisää juhlan aihetta!"

"Kohta voitkin jo palata tänne töihin!"

Den katsoi hymyillen ystäväänsä ihmistulvan keskellä. Tim näytti onnellisemmalta kuin koskaan. Den katsoi ympärilleen ja näki myös eräät toiset hymyilevät kasvot: Nor katsoi häneen pienellä harvinaisella hymyllään. Den kiiruhti kauniin miehen luokse. Tuntui että siitä oli ikuisuus kun hän viimeksi oli nähnyt tämän ja hän halusi jakaa myös ilonsa tämän kanssa.

"Sinulla oli ainakin hyvä syy myöhästyä, olen todella –", Nor aloitti, muttei saanut koskaan sanottua lausettaan loppuun.

Den oli nimittäin napannut siroa miestä tämän kauluksista ja vetänyt pitkään syvään suudelmaan. Kun suudelma loppui Nor katsoi Deniä hieman punehtuneena mutta muuten melko ilmeettömänä – aivan kuin tämä ei olisi vielä tajunnut mitä juuri oli tapahtunut. Den odotti jo moitteita mutta saikin jotain aivan muuta: toisen suudelman.

Den oli pakahtua onnesta.

* * *

Eduard käveli ripeästi ja juoksi aina välillä. Hänen vatsaansa väänsi jonkinlaisesta pelonsekaisesta jännityksestä. Hän olisi kohta perillä.

Oli mennyt jonkin aikaa suostutella Berwald jäämään kahvilaan. Lopulta mies oli kuitenkin suostunut. Hyvin vastahakoisesti mutta kuitenkin suostunut. Tino ei ollut halunnut Berwaldin sotkeutuvan mihinkään Ivaniin liittyvään, ja myös Eduard oli samalla kannalla. Olisi parempi ettei Ivan saisi koskaan tietää Berwaldista. Ei Eduard tietenkään ollut kertonut Berwaldille että Tinon mahdollinen olinpaikka saattaisi liittyä Ivaniin, eihän hän sitten olisi ikinä suostunut jäämään pois.

Eduard saapui kotiovensa eteen. Hän avasi sen mahdollisimman hiljaa.

* * *

Arthur katsoi sivusilmällä onnelisen näköisiä Deniä ja Noria, jotka nyt istuivat läheisessä pöydässä kahvikupit edessään. Hämmästyksekseen Arthur tajusi olevansa kateellinen. Mutta miksi? Hänhän oli yhtä onnellinen Alfredin kanssa. Vai oliko…? Arthur tajusi ettei ollut nähnyt Alfredia juhlissa vähään aikaa. Hän etsi miestä katseellaan ja huomasi tämän muutaman pöydän päässä. Arthurin vatsaa kouraisi. Alfred jutteli jonkun Arturille tuntemattoman naisen kanssa ja se mikä sai miehen vatsan kouraisemaan, oli ilme Alfredin kasvoilla. Arthur tunnisti Alfredin katseen todella hyvin: se oli sama katse jolla Alfred oli katsonut häntä heidän ensimmäisen seurusteluaikansa alkuaikoina. Se mikä sai Arthurin vatsan vääntymään vielä lisää oli se, että mies tajusi ettei ollut nähnyt tuota katsetta Alfredilla aikoihin. Ja nyt tuo vieras nainen sai sen.

Arthur etsi vaistomaisesti Franciksen silmiinsä ja oli jo lähes nousemassa ja menossa tämän luokse. Heidän viimeisemmän keskustelunsa aikana Franciksen sanomat sanat kuitenkin nousivat hänen mieleensä.

"_Annat hänen taas satuttaa itseäsi?! Sitten tulet itkien luokseni..."_

Hän ei voisi enää ryömiä Franciksen syliin. Arturia ei kuitenkaan sillä hetkellä itkettänyt. Hän oli vihanen. Hän oli vihainen itselleen. Francis oli ollut oikeassa. Arthur nousi pöydästä ja lähti kävelemään kohti ulko-ovea. Hän ei katsonut taakseen kulkiessaan ulos ovesta.

* * *

Ivan katsoi Tinoa hetken tarkaan ja hymähti sitten.

"Sinä olet muuttunut", hän totesi ja hymyili vielä leveämmin. Hän ei tarkoittanut Tinon hiuksia.

Tinokin hymähti. Hän oli melkein kaivannut keskusteluja hänen ja Ivanin välillä: ne olivat pelkkää teatteria ja todelliset sanat piti lukea rivien välistä. Ne olivat jotakin joka sai adrenaliinin virtaamaan.

"Niin, hieman", Tino myönsi ja hänen siniset silmänsä kimmelsivät takan valossa.

Miten Ivan olikaan kaivannut noita silmiä. Noita silmiä joiden takana olevia ajatuksia oli lähes mahdoton lukea. Lähes…

"Sinulla oli varmaankin jotain asiaa", Ivan sanoi nyt hieman vakavammalla äänellä, mutta hymy hänen huulillaan säilyi. Hän kääntyi takaisin kohti ikkunaa kääntäen selkänsä Tinolle.

"Niin, minusta – ", Tino aloitti, mutta kova pamahdus keskeytti hänet.

Tino kääntyi järkyttyneenä katsomaan taakseen josta laukaus oli ammuttu. Eduard seisoi pari metriä hänen takanaan ase vapisevissa käsissään. Sitten Tino kääntyi Ivaniin päin ja juoksi tämän luokse.

Ivan makasi vatsallaan tajuttomana lattialla, mutta hän hengitti vielä. Luoti oli osunut miehen vasempaan käteen. Tino otti Ivanin huivin ja painoi sitä voimakkaasti haavaan.

"Eduard, mitä helvettiä!?" Tino huusi serkulleen, joka edelleen seisoi ovenpielessä. Eduard vapisi kauttaaltaan.

"En minä tiedä miksi tein sen", mies sanoi karheasti, "otin aseen vain varalle ja sitten olin vain niin vihainen…"

Tino ei vastannut hetkeen mitään. Tämä pieni välikohtaus oli sekoittanut hänen suunitelmansa kokonaan.

"Soita ambulanssi", Tino komensi lopulta, "ja anna ase minulle."

Eduard nyökkäsi ja soitti hätäkeskukseen.

"He tulevat noin kymmenen minuutin kuluttua", Eduard ilmoitti, "mitä ihmettä minä nyt teen?"

Todellisuus oli iskenyt Eduardiin ja pelko sai hänet lähes hajalle. Ivan ei antaisi tätä hänelle anteeksi.

"Ivan ei nähnyt sinua", Tino totesi rauhallisesti, "antaa hänen luulla että se olin minä."

"Mitä? Et sinä voi, Tino, olet jo koetellut – ", Eduard panikoi.

"Ei tässä nyt ole vaihtoehtoja", Tino sanoi tyynenä mutta tiukasti, "minä pärjään kyllä, sinulla taas ei ole paikkaa minne mennä."

Eduard nyökkäsi heikosti. Syyllisyys valtasi hänen mielensä. Jälleen Tino joutuisi kärsimään.

"Minä lähden nyt ja sinä jäät tänne. Sanot että sinulle tuli huono-olo juhlissa ja siksi tulit ajoissa kotiin – onneksi", Tino sanoi ja katsoi Eduardia tiukasti.

"Selvä…"


	18. Se missä juhlat loppuvat

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Yritän parhaani että tämä ficci tulisi kirjoitettua tämän kevään aikana loppuun - mitään en voi luvata kuitenkaan, opiskelu vaatii ison (superison) osan ajastani ja tykkään myös nukkumisesta. Jatkanko ficcien kirjoittamista tämän valmistuttua en vielä tiedä. Mutta juu tämmöstä hassua on ihan piristävää välillä kirjoitella :) Ja kiitos kommenteista! Piristivät ja kannustavat jatkamaan tätä;)

* * *

Francis oli nähnyt Arthurin lähtevän. Hän yritti olla välittämättä, mutta ei voinut olla vilkuilematta vähän väliä ovelle jos mies vielä palaisikin takaisin. Meni kuitenkin puolituntia ja sitten tunti, mutta Arthur ei palannut juhliin. Alfred ei kuitenkaan ollut lähtenyt ja Francis ei voinut olla miettimättä, oliko tämä edes huomannut Arthurin lähteneen. Ranskalaisen piti kerätä kaikki tahdonvoimansa ettei puuttuisi tilanteeseen. Se ei ollut hänen asiansa, mutta _jos hän olisi ollut_ Arthurin kaltaisen miehen kumppani, hän ei olisi voinut irroittaa katsettaan tästä… Mies nojasi tiskiin ja vaihteli tukijalkaansa levottomasti. Ehkä hänen pitäisi juoda hieman lisää viiniä. Francis tarttui pöydällä olevaan punaviinipulloon ja oli kaatamaisllaan sitä lasiinsa, mutta lukiessaan etiketin sivusilmällä hän kuitenkin keskeytti aikeensa. Se oli samaa viiniä mitä he olivat Arthurin kanssa viimeksi juoneet… Muistot Arthurin lämpimästä ihosta ja sen tuoksusta sekä miehen hymyilevistä upean sinisistä silmistä täyttivät Franciksen mielen.

"Hei Francis, auttaisitko vähän näiden kanssa?" Antonio keskeytti Franciksen ajatukset sopivasti ja työnsi tarjoittimen täynnä astioita miehen syliin.

Antonio hymyili itsekseen ja Francis tiesi kyllä syyn: Romano. Suloisten kaksosveljesten nyrpeämpi puolisko oli ollut jopa lähes hyvällä tuulella koko illan ja viettänyt sen melkein kokonaan Antonion seurassa. Oliko Antonio vihdoinkin onnistunut sulattamaan Romanon jäisen ulkokuoren? Jos oli, niin se oli kyllä ollut kovan vaivan ja kärsivällisyyden tulosta.

Francis huokaisi, miksei kärsivällisyys voinut kuulua hänen luonteeseensa?

* * *

Tino juoksi niin kovaa kuin vain pystyi ja jaksoi. Olisi parempi ehtiä mahdollisimman kauas talosta, sillä ambulanssien seurana saapuisivat varmasti myös poliisit. Olihan Ivania sentään ammuttu.

Eduard oli ampunut. Eduard, joka ei koskaan ollut tehnyt pahaa varmaan edes kärpäselle. Tino ei melkein pystynyt käsittämään mikä mieheen oli mennyt, mutta sisimmässään hän ymmärsi. Hän ymmärsi, että pitkään haudutetut tunteet saattavat lopulta räjähtää ellei niiden antaisi itse tulla ulos. Juuri omaa rähähdystään peläten Tino oli mennyt puhumaan Ivanille, mutta se saisi nyt odottaa vielä jonkin aikaa.

Tino saapui hengästyneenä Felicianon oven eteen ja kaivoi avaimen taskustaan. Miehen kädet olivat kuitenkin Ivanin veren tahrimat, joten hän veti hihansa suojaksi avatessaan oven ettei jättäisi veriläikkiä siihen. Tino toivoi ettei Feliciano olisi vielä ehtinyt kotiin, hän ei halunnut tämän näkevän verisiä käsiään.

Tinon huojennukseksi asunto oli vielä pimeänä. Mies ryntäsi kylpyhuoneeseen ja alkoi pestä käsiään. Vesi altaassa värjäytyi punaiseksi. Tinon päässä kieppui ja hetken hän luuli että oksentaisi. Tämä nyt ei ollut ollenkaan mennyt suunitelmien mukaan. Käsienpesun lisäksi mies huuhteli kasvonsa kylmällä vedellä, hänen olisi saatava ajatuksensa kulkemaan. Ja mahdollisimman nopeasti.

* * *

Berwald saattoi ulkoisesti vaikuttaa rauhalliselta ja tyyneltä ( ja ehkä hieman pelottavalta) persoonalta, mutta todellisuudessa mies huolestui ja hermostui melko helpolla, se ei vain näkynyt helposti ulospäin. Tälläkin hetkellä varmasti näytti siltä, että pitkä mies vain joisi rauhassa kahviansa ja katselisi seinillä riippuvia tauluja.

Berwaldin pään sisällä oli kuitenkin käynnissä lähes hermoromahdus. Missäköhän Eduard mahtoi olla? Olikohan tämä löytänyt Tinon? Miksei tästä kuulunut mitään? Oliko jotain sattunut? Miksei Eduard halunnut ottaa Berwaldia mukaansa? Hetki hetkeltä Berwald katui yhä enemmän sitä, että oli antanut Eduardin lähteä ilman häntä. Alkoi tulla jo myöhä ja Berwaldin olisi kohta lähdettävä kotiin, sillä ei hän voinut antaa Peterin olla yksin koko yötä. Eduard oli pyytänyt, ettei Berwald ottaisi häneen yhteyttä kuin erittäin tärkeissä asioissa. Berwaldin mielestä tämä oli tärkeää. Hän otti kännykkänsä esiin ja näpytteli viestin.

'_Onko kaikki hyvin? Löysitkö hänet?'_

Meni muutama minuutti (mikä tuntui kyllä Berwaldista paljon pidemmältä ajalta) kun Berwaldin kännykkä värisi vastauksen tulon merkiksi.

'_Hän voi hyvin, mutta älä ota enää yhteyttä. Tavoitan sinut heti kun voin.'_

Berwald päästi pienen huojentuneen henkäyksen. Ainakin Tino oli kunnossa, vaikka viestistä mies päätteli ettei kaikki ollut mennyt ihan putkeen. Berwald kuitenkin hyväksyi sen, ettei voinut sillä hetkellä tehdä mitään. Hän nousi väsyneenä koko illan odottamisen jälkeen ja lähti kotiin ottopoikansa luokse. Jonkinlainen toivon tapainen oli piristänyt hänen mieltään, ehkä hän tapaisi Tinon pian.

* * *

Elizaveta (Zackin asussa) nauroi. Gilbert oli saanut hänet nauramaan jo ties monetta kertaa sinä iltana. He istuivat pyöreässä pöydässä Felicianon, Ludwigin, Romanon ja Antonion seurassa ja Gilbert kertoi parhaillaan tarinaa ensimmäisestä päivästään oikeana poliisina. Jopa Ludwig hymähteli välillä kun Gilbert ylinäytteli kömmähdyksiään.

Tämä ilta oli ollut Elizavetan iloisin ilta aikoihin. Hän oli melkein unohtanut, että lähes kaikki mitä Gilbert hänestä tiesi oli valhetta ja että asiat eivät voineet päättyä hyvin. Kaiken naurun keskellä pieni osa Elizavetasta oli peloissaan. Tämä ilta oli todistanut sen, että hän todellakin oli umpirakastunut Gilbertiin ja jokainen hetki jonka hän tämän kanssa vietti sai hänet rakastumaan mieheen yhä enemmän. Gilbert ei kuitenkaan voinut tuntea samoin ja ei varmasti ikinä antaisi anteeksi jos saisi tietää totuuden.

* * *

"Minneköhän Eduard katosi?" Feliks sanoi vastapäätään istuvalle Torikselle ja laittoi lusikallisen vaalenpunaisella kurrutettua leivosta suuhunsa.

"Niin", Toris kummasteli myös, "ei hän sanonut mitään."

Miesten ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut odottaa vastausta kauan kun heidän puhelimensa värisivät. Miehet katsoivat toisiaan hieman järkyttyneinä ja tavoittivat sitten myös Katyushan ja Natalian katseet eripuolilta kahvilaa. He kaikki nousivat samaan aikaan ylös ja kulkivat ulko-ovelle.

Elizaveta ei ollut saanut Eduardin lähettämää viestiä, sillä Eduard oli ajatellut että ei kannattanyt häiritä häntä tehtävässä. Niinpä edes Elizaveta ei kiinnittänyt huomiota kun nelikko poistui kahvilasta. Oikeastaan ainoa joka oikeasti oli huomannut heidän lähtevän oli Alfred, ja hänkin oli keskittynyt lähinnä vain Nataliaan.

Ja nyt kun Natalia oli lähtenyt Alfred tajusi että myös Arthur oli poissa. Kahvilassa ei enää ollut kui noin kolmasosa paikalla olleista ihmisistä, joten Arthurin olisi pitänyt näkyä jossakin vain katselemalla. Alfred päätti kuitenkin käydä kysymässä varmuuden vuoksi Francikselta, joka siivosi tyhjiä pöytiä astioista.

"Francis, oletko nähnyt Arthuria?"

Francis vilkaisi Alfredia hieman nyrpeästi ja käänsi katseensa sitten takaisin astioihin.

"Ei ole näkynyt vähään aikaan."

"Aih, no ehkä hän sitten lähti jo kotiin, kummallista", Alfred totesi eikä huomannut Franciksen viileää käytöstä. Juhlat alkoivat selvästi olla lopussa, joten Alfredkin päätti lähteä kotiin.

Kotiovella Alfred näki ikkunoista kajastavan heikkoa valoa, Arthur oli siis tullut jo kotiin. Mies avasi oven avaimillaan.

"Hei, minne sinä oikein hävisit?" Alfred huusi samalla kun ripusti avaimensa niille tarkoitettuun koukkuun.

Huutaminen oli kuitenkin turhaa, sillä myös Arthur oli tullu eteiseen.

"Ai sinä olit siinä, en huomannu", Alfred jatkoi kepeään sävyyn, "tuliko sinulle huono olo tai jotakin…"

Alfredin lause hiipui. Hän oli huomannut pari laukkua lattialla. Ne olivat hänen laukkujansa. Ja ne oli pakattu täyteen.

"Arthur, mitä ihmettä…?" Alfred oli ymmällään.

Arthur vain kuitenkin puristi päätään hieman ja nosti toisen laukuista lattialta.

"Parempi näin", oli ainoa asia jonka hän sanoi ja ojensi laukun Alfredille.

Arthur oli hyvin rauhallinen, häntä ei enää itkettänyt. Tämä suhde oli jo saanut tarpeeksi kyyneleitä.

Alfred otti laukun vastaan epäröiden ja yritti etsiä vastausta Arthurin kasvoista. Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan löytänyt. Lopulta hän tarttui myös toisen laukun hihnaan ja kulki ovelle. Ovella hän melkein otti vaistomaisesti avaimensa naulasta, mutta käsi jäi puolitiehen. Eihän hän enää niitä tarvitsisi. Alfred kurkisti olkansa yli nähdäkseen Arthurin vielä kerran, mutta Arthur oli jo poistunut eteisestä. Alfred painoi päänsä, astui ulos ovesta ja sulki oven hiljaa perässään.

Nyt oli Alfredin vuoro itkeä.

* * *

"Eduard mitä oikein tapahtui?" Katyusha kysyi ymmällään.

Eduard, Feliks, Toris, Natalia ja Katyusha istuivat keittiön pöydän ääressä vakavat ilmeet kasvoillaan.

"En oikein tiedä…" Eduard mutisi, "häntä oli jo ammuttu kun tulin."

"Oliko se Tino?" Feliks kysyi hieman ehkä enmmän uteliaana kuin järkyttyneenä.

Eduardin rintakehään puristi. Hän ei pitänyt valehtelusta eikä ollut siinä yhtä taitava kuin suurin osa serkuistaan. Hän päätti vain nyökyttää päätään ja olla sanomatta mitään.

Syvä hiljaisuus laskeutui Eduardin vastauksesta. Kukaan ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Lopulta Natalia poistui huoneesta sanomatta sanaakaan.

"Hän ei vaikuttanut niin järkyttyneeltä kuin luulin", Feliks totesi viitaten huoneesta poistuneeseen naiseen.

"Feliks…" Toris sanoi varottavaan sävyyn, nyt ei ehkä olisi paras hetki juoruilla.

Feliks kuitenkin vähät välitti.

"Hänhän oli sen miehen seurassa koko illan", Feliks jatkoi, "vaikutti siltä että he olisivat tavanneet ennekin."

"He ovat", Katyusha liittyi puheeseen, aivan kuin samalla antaen keskustelulle siunauksensa, olihan hän sentään Natalian sisko, "mutta Natalia ei ole suostunut myöntämään tai kertomaan mitään muuta."

He alkoivat spekuloimaan Natalian ja tämän tuntemattoman miehen suhdetta kääntäen kaikkien ajatukset hieman iloisempiin asioihin.

Eduardia jutunaihe ei kuitenkaan auttanut. Hän ei voinut olla pohtimatta, missä Tino oli sillä hetkellä ja mitä tälle kävisi.


	19. Se missä tehdään päätös

Ehkä jollakin ihmeellä tämäkin tarina saisi päätöksensä. Vihaan keskeneräisiä asioita.

* * *

_"Joskus pelkkä rakkaus ei riitä."_

* * *

Ruusun juhlista oli kulunut viikko. Tino oli viettänyt tuon viikon pienessä epäsiistissä hostellihuoneessa tuskin nukkumatta jä syömättä lähes mitään. Hän näytti riutuneelta, mutta kasvoilla oli tyyni ilme.

Hän oli viimein tehnyt päätöksensä asioiden ratkeamiseksi.

Tämä päätös tulisi vaikuttamaan koko hänen loppuelämäänsä ja varsinkin seuraaviin tuleviin lähivuosiin. Lisäksi se tulisi vaikuttamaan erittäin vahvasti myös Elizavetan, Eduardin, Feliksen, Toriksen, Raiviksen, Katyushan ja Natalian elämään. Näiden vuoksi päätöksen teossa oli kestänyt niin kauan.

Tino oli tietoinen että näin suuren päätöksen teko ei olisi kuulunut vain yksin hänelle, että se oli itsekästä ja osa tulisi jopa vihaamaan häntä, mutta hän koki että muuta vaihtoethtoa ei ollut.

* * *

Ivan oli kuluneen viikon aikana joutunut kaksi kertaa leikattavaksi ja oli vielä sairaalassa tarkkailtavana. Kun Tino ilmeistyi hänen vuoteensa viereiselle jakkaralle istumaan, Ivan ei ollut yllättynyt. Hän vilkaisi Tinoa mutta jatkoi sitten katon katselua.

"Ajattelin että olisit tullut aiemmin", Ivan hymähti tuttuun ylihymyilevään tapaansa.

Tino ei reagoinut Ivanin kommenttiin mitenkään. He olivat hetken hiljaisuudessa. Huoneessa oli kolme petiä, joista yksi oli tyhjänä ja yhdessä nukkui vanhempi mieshenkilö ilmeisesti hyvin sikeästi. Ketään ei ollut siis kuulemassa tai näkemässä heidän keskusteluaan. Ivan oli melko varma, että Tino oli päässyt huoneeseen ilmoittamatta henkilökunnalle. Jos vierailija olisi ollut joku muu kuin Tino, Ivan olisi saattanut jopa pelätä henkensä puolesta.

"Minä tiedän ettet sinä ampunut minua", Ivan sanoi, mutta tällä kertaa kaikki kepeys oli tiessään.

"Halusin vain puhua", Tino totesi rauhallisesti.

"Et varmaan aio paljastaa kuka se oli?" Ivan kysyi ja käänsi katseensa Tinoon, jonka ruskeaksi värjätty tukka, väsymyksen painamat silmät ja hieman kuopalle painuneet posket tekivät tästä lähes vieraan.

"Ei sillä ole merkitystä."

"Eikö?"

"Ei."

"No jos sinä niin sanot", Ivan hymähti, "tulitko nyt jatkamaan siitä mihin jäimme?"

Tino empi hetken.

"Tavallaan... Minun piti sanoa sinulle moniakin asioita, mutta suurin osa niistä tuntuu nyt yhdentekevältä."

Ivan tarkkaili Tinoa ja havaitsi tämän olemuksessa jonkin muuttuneen. Ivan tunsi Tinon tarpeeksi hyvin ymmärtääkseen ettei tästä muutoksesta seuraisi mitään hyvää.

"Tino", Ivan sanoi ääni kireänä, "mitä sinä aiot?"

Tino oli kuin ei olisi kuullut Ivanin sanoja.

"Kiitos kaikesta", pienempi mies sanoi pehmeästi ja nousi tuolilta, "ja anteeksi."

Nyt Ivan tosiaakin hermostui. Hänkin nousi sängyllään istumaan, mutta oli kuitenkin sen verran heikko ettei pystynyt nousemaan kokonaan ylös.

"Tino, mitä sinä aiot?"

Tino käveli huoneen ovelle vilkaisemattakaan enää Ivaniin.

"Tino!" Ivan yritti nousta vuoteesta siinä onnistumatta.

Tino avasi oven ja poistui huoneesta.

"Tule takaisin!"

Ovi sulkeutui ja Tino oli poissa. Ivan ei ollut ikinä tuntenut itseään näin avuttomaksi ja heikoksi.

* * *

Poistuttuaan sairaalasta Tino huomasi yllättäen olevansa hyvin hengästynyt - aivan kuin hän olisi pidättänyt henkeään koko Ivanin tapaamisen ajan. Hän oli ollut vihainen ja katkera mennessään tapaamaan Ivania, mutta nähtyään tämän makaavan vuoteessaan kalpeana ja heikkona kaikki katkeruus ja viha oli kadonnut.

Tino naurahti lähes mielipuolisesti ja olisi varmasti kerännyt vastaantulijoilta outoja katseita, ellei hieman liian suuren hupparin huppu olisi peittänyt hänen kasvojaan niin hyvin. Mies kuitenkin vakavoitui pian. Seuraavaksi edessä olisi vaikeampi osuus. Hän kääntyi hiljaisemmalle sivukujalle ja otti puhelinmen taskustaan.

* * *

Toris oli lievästi yllättynyt tullessan huoneeseensa ja nähdessään Feliksin pakkaavan tavaroitaan kiireellä matkalaukkuihin. Toris oli tosin yllättänyt Feliksin oudoimmistakin tilanteista, joten siksi mies ei ollut kovin ihmeissään.

"Mitä ihmettä sinä touhuat?"

"Me lähdetään täältä", Feliks vastasi ja sulki täysinäisen laukun, "nyt."

Nyt Toris jo hieman ihmetteli ystävänsä käytöstä.

"Feliks, selitä."

Feliks huokaisi hieman ylidramaattisesti ja kääntyi katsomaan Torista.

"Tino soitti hetki sitten, joko me lähdetään pois maasta tai joudutaan vankilaan", Feliks sanoi ja kiukku punoitti hänen poskillaan.

"Aikoo hän..." Toris sanoi hiljaa lähinnä itselleen.

Feliks jatkoi toisen laukun pakkaamista.

"Keitä sinä tarkoitat _meillä_?" Toris kysyi hetken kuluttua.

"Minua ja sinua", Feliks vastasi.

"Entä muut?" Toris kuulosti nyt huolestuneelta.

"Osaavat pitää huolta itsestään", Feliks vastasi synkästi, "niin tämä perhe nykyään näemmä toimii; jokainen pitäköön huolta itsestään."

* * *

Elizaveta laski puhelimen vapisevin käsin pöydälle. Hänen päässään alkoi pyöriä ja hän istahti sängyn reunalle pidellen päätään. Elizaveta oli kiitollinen, että oli onneksi ollut omassa huoneessaan saadessaan puhelun Tinolta. Tämän hetkistä tunnetilaa olisi ollut mahdoton salata.

Elizaveta ei ikinä ollut helposti itkevä tyttö, mutta nyt kyyneleet valuivat vuolaina hänen poskillaan. Todellisuus oli lyönyt häntä kovaa vasten kasvoja. Hän oli osin tahattomasti ja osin tahallaan uppoutunut liiaksi Zackin elämään. Hän oli päästänyt itsensä liian onnelliseksi ja vielä pahempaa: antanut itsensä rakastua.

Ulko-ovi kolahti ja jonkinlainen vaisto sai naisen ryhdistäytymään. Kyyneleet loppuivat yhtä nopeasti kuin olivat alkaneetkin. Elizaveta nousi vuoteelta katsoakseen ulos ikkunasta. Hän näki Feliksen ja Toriksen kiiruhtavan katua pitkin matkalaukkujen kanssa. Elizaveta tiesi, että sama olisi toinen hänen sen hetkisistä vaihtoehdoistaan. Silloin hän ei varmastikaan enää ikinä näkisi Gilbertiä.

Toinen vaihtoehto olisi kertoa Gilbertille totuus, jolloin hänellä saattoi olla pieni toivo saada Gilbertiltä anteeksi. Toivo oli hyvin pieni, ja lähteminen olisi tulevaisuuden kannalta järkevämpi vaihtoehto, mutta voisiko hän lähteä ja elää itsensä kanssa tietäen, ettei edes yrittänyt.

* * *

Francis oli henkilö, joka vuosien työn jälkeen oli saanut itsensä sellaiseen asemaan, että kaikki tärkeimmät juorut kulkeutuivat hänelle ensimmäisenä. Ei siis mennyt kuin päivä, kun hän jo sai tietää Arthurin jättäneen Alfredin. Francis yritti ottaa tilanteen rauhallisesti, mutta kärsivällisyys ei ollut hänelle vahva luonteenpiirre. Eikä kulunut viikkoakaan kun hän jo seisoi Arthurin oven takana.

"Francis", Arhur tervehti ihmeissän, "mitä sinä täällä?"

"Tulin tapaamaan sinua tietysti, hölmö", Francis sanoi suu vinossa hymynkaarteessa ja ojensi Arturille tummanpunaisen ruusun.

Arthur otti ruusun vastaan hämillään ja astui pari askelta taaksepäin päästäkseen Franciksen sisään. Francis sulki oven perässään ja seisoi nyt hyvin lähellä Arthuria.

"Luulin että olet vihainen minulle", Arthur sai soperrettua, sillä Franciksen hymy ja intensiivinen katse sekoittivat hänen ajatuksiaan.

"Minä olinkin", Francis vastasi ja astui vielä lähemmäs Arthuria, "mutta kyllä sinä tiedät etten ole pitkävihaista tyyppiä."

Arthur nielaisi ja otti askeleen taakse. Francis tuoksui uskomattoman hyvältä.

"Niin, etpä kai ole..."

Arthurin päässä ei tuntunut olevan ainuttakaan järkevää ajatusta. Kaikki pyöri Franciksen viettelevän olemuksen ympärillä. Ja viettelevyyden ja flirttailun Francis kyllä osasi. Hän oli piirteiltään komea, mutta pelkkä ulkonäkö ei olisi siihen riittänyt. Hän osasi olla olemukseltaan _hurmaava_. Ja juuri nyt hänellä oli taitolajissaan kaikki pelissä.

He kuuluivat yhteen, Francis tiesi sen. Menneisyydessä kaikki oli vain jotenkin menny pieleen; Arthur oli rakastunut jossain välissä Alfrediin ja Francis taas oli nuorempana ollut aivan liian levoton sitoutumaan.

"Arthur, en halua tehdä enää yhtäkään virhettä suhteemme", Francis puhui nyt vakavasti ja astui jälleen askelen eteenpäin.

Tällä kertaa Arthur ei ottanut askelta taakse.

"Luulen että olemme jo tehneet kaikki mahdolliset virheet", Artur vastasi, ja vaikka lause oli tarkoitettu vitsin tapaisena, ei kumpikaan heistä edes hymähtänyt.

"Minä en ole - enkä koskaan tule - rakastamaan ketään niin kuin sinua, Arthur Kirkland", Francis sanoi ja kumartui suutelemaan lyhyempää miestä.

Arthur ei kyennyt vastaamaan tähän mitään, sillä kumpikaan miehistä ei halunnut irtautua suudelmasta. Suudelmasta, joka ei ollut muutaman viinilasillisen tai sydänsurujen aiheuttama - siinä olivat nyt ainoastaan he kaksi.

* * *

**OrionOfTheSky, vaahtokarkkipallo, Wueva** ja **Jennilandia** kiitos ihanista kommenteistanne! En todellakaan odottanut että näinkin pitkän tauon jälkeen löytyisi vielä uusia kommentteja. Annoitte ehdottomasti lisää potkua tämän keskeneräisen höpötyksen jatkamiseksi :)


	20. Se missä tunnustetaan

Oikein terapiaa kirjoittaa hömppää kun pää hajoaa opiskelujen kanssa.

En ole aikaisempien lukujen kohdalla tainut kertoa koskaan mikä musiikki on inspiroinut tai vastaavaa. Tämän kappaleen kirjoittaminen sai kuitenkin kivan potkun _Of Monsters and Men_in "Silhouettes" kappaleesta. Muutenkin tämän bändin kaikki biisit ovat kyllä jotain aivan käsittämättömän ihanaa. (Jos muuten kiinnostaa voin kyllä kerätä muitakin biisejä jotka ovat olleet läsnä näitä lukuja kirjoittessa.)

Mutta juu, uskomatonta mutta totta jatkuu hieman jälleen.

* * *

Oli keskiviikkoilta ja Berwald tiskasi astioita hiljaisessa asunnossaan. Hän ei omistanut astianpesukonetta sillä käsin tiskaaminen rahoitti häntä. Kuului ainoastaan hiljaista veden loiskuntaa ja astioiden kolahtelua. Peter oli viettämässä iltaa ystäviensä kanssa.

Hiljaisuuden keskeytti Berwaldin soiva puhelin. Mies riisui tiskihanskat käsistään ja katsoi soittajan: se oli Ludwig.

"Se on ohi, Berwald, se on viimein ohi", kuului Ludwigin huojentunut ääni. Taustalta kuului huminaa, josta Berwald päätteli miehen soittavan liikkuvasta autosta.

"Hänet on viimen pidätetty... Saimme hänet viimein kiinni", Ludwig jatkoi nyt kuulostaen hieman enemmän hillityltä itseltään. Lauseet eivät kuitenkaan olleet aivan niin harkitun selkeitä kuin yleensä.

"Kenet on pidätetty?" Berwald kysyi jännittyneenä. Hänestä tuntui että hän tiesi jo vastauksen.

"Ivan Braginski", Ludwig vastasi ja jonkinlainen voitonriemu kuului hänen äänestään, "mies, jota olemme etsineet ties kuinka kauan. Mukavaa vihdoin tietää hänen henkilöllisyytensäkin."

Berwald puristi puhelimesta vapaata kättään tiukasti pöydän reunaan. Hänen suunsa oli tiukkana viivana ja silmät tuijottivat tiiviisti kesken jäänyttä tiskikasaa. Jos Ivan oli pidätetty, niin se merkitsi...

"Miten...?" Berwald onnistui kysymään. Hänen lausumisensa oli normaaliakin epäselvempää ja Ludwig sai juuri ja juuri selvää.

"Yksi hänen alaisistaan tunnusti", Ludwig selitti, "Tino Väinämöinen, olemme hänelle todella kiitollisia."

* * *

Tino katseli kuulusteluhuoneen harmaita seiniä. Hänet oli jätetty huoneeseen yksin odottamaan ilman sen tarkempia tietoja jatkosta, ja koska huoneessa oli ainoastaan pöytä ja kaksi tuolia, ei Tinolla ollut mitään käsitystä edes ajasta. Hänen olonsa oli kuitenkin niin raukea, ettei asia vaivannut häntä.

Jossakin vaiheessa kuulusteluhuoneen ovi kuitenkin avautui ja sisään astui pitkä hahmo. Tino käänsi katseensa ovea kohti ja kohtasi Berwaldin huolestuneen katseen. Berwald oli siviilivaatteissaan, joten Tino päätteli hänen tulleen suoraan kotoaan saatuaan tietää. Tyyneys katosi Tinosta hyvin nopeasti ja pieni pakokauhu sai hänen sykkeensä kohoamaan. Ajatukset siitä miten Berwald oli saanut tietää ja mitä kaikkea hän oli kuullut jo saivat hänet hermostumaan.

Sen lisäksi että Berwald oli maailman huomaavaisin ja välittävin ihminen, hän oli aivan liian komea ja tyylikäs. Aivan liian täydellinen ihminen jokaisesta näkökulmasta. Tino ei voinut käsittää miten oli ansainnut tuon enkelimäisen miehen rakkauden. Hän käänsi katseensa pois tuntien jonkinlaista syyllissyyttä ja häpeää. Kontrasti tuntui sillä hetkellä heidän väillään liian suurelta: Berwald kaikessa täydellisyydessään ja Tino riutuneena ja vankilatuomiota odottavana.

Tino kuuli Berwaldin askeleet ja tuolin kolinan ja tiesi miehen istuuntuneen pöydän toiselle puolelle. Tino kuitenkin tuijotti tiivisti pöytään.

"Tino, katso minua", Berwald pyysi pehmeästi.

Tino ei hievahtanutkaan. Jos hänen edessään olisi nyt istunut Ivan, olisi jo käsi tarttunut hänen leukaansa ja pakottanut katsekontaktiin. Berwald kuitenkin pysyi paikoillaan kärsivällisesti eikä edes toistanut pyyntöään. Kiitollisena tästä Tino kohta nosti katseensa.

"Anteeksi", Tino sanoi hiljaa. Pieni ääni tuntui kuitenkin kovalta hiljaissa huoneessa.

Berwald puristi hieman päätään surullisesti.

"Ei sinulla ole minulta mitään anteeksi pyydettävää."

"Mitä mahdatkaan ajatella minusta", Tino tuhahti kuivasti. Hän laski jälleen katseensa pöytään, sillä itseinho oli ottamassa jälleen vallan.

Berwald oli hiljaa. Hän melkein kurotti kättään tarttuakseen Tinon pöydällä ristissä oleviin käsiin, mutta päätti sitten jättää sen tekemättä. Hetken kuluttua hän puhui.

"Minä ajattelen että sinä olet rohkea ja älykäs mies, joka on joutunut kokemaan vaikeita asioita. Minä ajattelen että sinä olet hyväsydäminen ja herkkä, sillä asetat muut itsesi edelle ja esität vahvempaa kuin sinun tarvitisi olla. Minä ajattelen että sinä olet saanut pitää muista jo tarpeeksi kauan huolta, ja että nyt on aika jolloin jonkun tulisi huoltehtia sinusta. Minä ajattelen että rakastan sinua ja haluan olla se joku."

Tino ei ollut vieläkään nostanut katsettaan pöydästä. Hän tajusi kyynelten valuvan vuolaasti silmistään vasta kun ne putolivat suurina pisaroina kuulusteluhuoneen harmaalle pöydälle.

"Berwald, minä olen niin väsynyt", Tinon ääni rikkoutui.

Berwald oli noussut jo tuolilta ja kävellyt Tinon viereen.

"Minä tiedän", hän kuiskasi ja veti miehen syliinsä.

* * *

Ludwigin päivä oli ollut pitkä. Rikosjengin pomon löytäminen oli ollut hänen päätehtävänsä jo pitkän aikaa, ja nyt se oli viimein ohi. Miehen olo oli tyhjä ja helpottunut. Tunne oli vähän sellainen kuin olisi huomaamattaan pidättänyt hengitystään ja sitten huokaissut yllättäen syvään. Ludwig ei ehkä ollut kaikken rennoimasta päästä oleva henkilö, mutta hän tajusi kuitenkin että tälläistä päivää pitäisi jotenkin edes juhlistaa. Gilbert oli kyllä ystävineen kutsunut hänet juhlistamaan tapausta oluen merkeissä, mutta Ludwig oli kieltäytynyt kohteliaasti.

Se miten hän oli päätynyt Felicianon ovelle oli hänelle itsellekin hieman mysteeri. Felicianokin oli yllättynyt (tietysti iloisesti) avatessaan oven.

"Ludwig", ruskeaverikkö hihkaisi.

Yhtäkkiä Ludwig tunsi olonsa hyvin typeräksi. Miksi hän noin vain oli tullut kutsumatta ja vielä näin myöhään illalla.

"Hei, minä vain..." Ludwig tervehti jäykästi ja mumisi. Hänen poskiaan kuumotti häpeästä.

"Onko sinulla sattumoisin nälkä?" Feliciano kuitenkin tokaisi nopeasti välittämättä Ludwigin muminasta, "tein juuri pizzaa."

Feliciano hymyili leveästi. Ludwigin kiusaantunut olo katosi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli alkanutkin.

"Kuulostaa hyvältä, kiitos", Ludwig sanoi kiitollisena ja lähti Felicianon perässä tämän auntoon. Feliciano hyräili iloisesti vaikkakin hieman epävireisesti loikkiessaan portaita ylös, eikä Ludwig pystynyt muistamaan milloin oli viimeksi tuntenut olonsa näin rauhalliseksi.

* * *

Kolme oluttuoppia kolahti yhteen kun Gilber, Francis ja Antonio kohottivat maljan. He olivat kaikki kolme erittäin hyvällä tuulella, sillä jokaisella heistä asiat olivat sillä hetkellä hyvin, ja vielä hipeämmäksi heidät teki olut.

"Joten, oletteko sinä ja Arthur nyt virallisesti yhdessä?", Gilbert kysyi Francikselta ja nuolaisi oluen vaahtoa huuliltaan.

"Pikkuhiljaa", Francis vastasi ja virnisti leveästi.

Antonio hihitti hieman ja Gilbert naurahti.

Heidän hauska iltansa jatkui vielä parin tunnin verran, kunnes Gilbert sai Zackiltä tekstiviestin.

_**Voitko tavata minut mahd. pian, tärkeää.**_

Gilbertin kulmakarvat nousivat aavistuksen. Pahanenteinen selittämätön tunne levisi hänen rinnassaan. Hän näpytti vastauksen.

_**Puoli tuntia, mun kämpällä?**_

Ei mennyt kuin hetki kun hän sai jo vastauksen.

**_Ok._**

* * *

**OrionOfTheSky:** Aww kiitos! :3

**Liibooboo:** En edes tiedä miten vastata.. olet aivan uskomattoman ihana tyyppi kun jaksat kommentoida noin tarkasti, hyvä mielehän siinä tulee :) (vaikkakin samalla kauhistunut koska en varmaan edes itse ole ajatellut hahmoja ja tarinan merkitystä noin tarkkaan!:D (kirjoitan aika tyhjäpäänä)). PruHun ei ole tässä ficissä anstaisemaansa huomioita vielä valitettavasti saanut, mutta ensikappaleella on tarkoitus syventää heidän tarinaansa ;)

**Anonyymi:** Toivottavasti pidit jatkosta :)

**MMeteorRainN:** Oo kiitos, tässähän ihan punastuu tuollaisista kehuista!

**Zerua:** Olet printannut tämän? Vau mikä kunnia kiitos! :)


End file.
